America Sucks!
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Yoruichi is a teacher. Soi is a student. A forbidden romance can blossom in the strictest of places. And american teenagers' views don't really help when Soi gets bullied ... severaly. Sucky Summary. Rated M for later chapters. Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1 Too close

**A/N: Here's a story I wrote for deviantart and decided, for the hell of it, to put it on fanfic seeing as people actually review on this website :D**

**STORYLINE: well I really don't like how america sort of butchers some english things i.e. the language. This story is inspired by many arguments with my girlfriend (they last for a-g-e-s). Yoruichi is a teacher and Soi is her prize student. Later chaps will be more interesting. And ... if you're american and reading this please do no take offence it is merely part of my opinion on america, nothing personal to YOU!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**America sucks!**

**Chapter one: too close**

Yoruichi glared at the classroom full of thickheaded students. Every one of them made her blood boil. She shifted through the essays stacked across her desk at the front of the classroom. Her golden gaze stared aggressively out over the sea of heads. The plastic girls loomed everywhere gossiping and applying even more sticky lip gloss to their too-wet looking lips. The boys' on the other hand slouched so far down in their seats that only their heads loomed above the light, pine desks. She leant over the desk on both arms and glared at everyone. "Now I will return your essays back" swiping up the stack of essays she disdainfully dropped each one onto the desk of the respective students. "Sadly I have to say that the majority of you have poor grammar of the English language and if you want a descent grade in my class you will either rewrite this essay or endure three weeks of detention. The choice is yours" each sheet of paper that she handed out had a large red "D", "E" or an "F" however she did stop when the one essay she had graded with an "A+" appeared at the top of the stack. She studied the name at the top of the page 'Shaolin Fon'. She filed it away in her head for the end of class. She handed the essay to the student and made for her desk and grabbed a piece of chalk and begun writing on the blackboard. "Now for your homework tonight" the chalk squeaked "I want you to write up three pages of Shakespeare's 'Much Ado about Nothing' and why the historical factor in the story relates to the plot" a groan ensued from the class. Yoruichi spun around and faced them. "Did I hear complaining?" she sneered.

A hand rose up amongst the crowd. Yoruichi glared at the Barbie-girl. "Miss Shihouin, you can't expect us, to like, do that can yah?" The wet noise of chewing a piece of slimy gum made Yoruichi's nerves grate against one another.

"Of course I can if you want to pass my class" came her frozen cold reply.

"But miss that's like insanely unfair on us, I mean what if we wanna party tonight?"

"Then call yours friends and cancel" Yoruichi shrugged "it's not my problem" A loud babble broke out amongst the students. They were not pleased with this assignment.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell rang out for the end of class. Yoruichi dismissed them grateful to be rid of the ignorant lot. As the class stood to leave her voice rang out amongst them. "Will Miss Fon please come to the front of the class, I would like a word with you"

The class left out of the door and a shy girl stepped up to the desk. Yoruichi placed her pen to one side and looked up. Immediately upon seeing the young girl her heart jerked in her chest. She was a cute little Chinese girl with short spiky black hair, pale skin, bright silver eyes and an extremely thin frame hidden beneath slightly baggy black clothes. "You wanted to see me Miss?" was the meek voice, perfect English and grammar, which Yoruichi was thankful for, that grabbed Yoruichi out of her reverie. She smiled a slow sexy smile, mentally noting the faint blush that kissed her students cheeks.

"Yes I did" she leant forward on her desk "please have a seat" she smiled indicating the chair in front of her desk. Shaolin sat. "So Shaolin-"

"Soi"

"Excuse me" Yoruichi frowned at the abrupt name.

Shaolin blushed heavier and avoided Yoruichi's eyes. She despised being called 'Shaolin' it was a name that idiotic father had given to her. "Please don't call me Shaolin. My name is Soi … Soi Fon"

"Broken bee" Yoruichi breathed, inaudiable to Soi, before coughing and resuming the task at hand, "okay, Soi, you were the only one who submitted as essay worth reading and I have to say I am very impressed. What year are you in?"

"My last, miss, I graduate next month" Soi stated matter-of-factly.

Yoruichi was impressed even more. She looked so slim and fragile and young it was hard to believe she was to graduate in a mere four weeks. "You continue to amaze me Soi Fon"

Soi blushed. Why did her name sound so lovely coming from her teacher? She swallowed thickly and looked up and examined her teacher; black blouse, low-cut enough to flash the elder's dark cleavage, the blouse stretched tight over her stomach and waist. The tight black pencil skirt she wore clutched her thighs mercilessly. Soi regained her voice and nodded "why did you want to see me, Miss?"

"To discuss your future"

"M-m-my future?" Soi hadn't even thought about what she wanted to do after high school. It was just one of those things you decided when the time came for it. She blushed and swallowed thickly.

Yoruichi smiled at the little girl's innocence. She leant closer and smiled charmingly "yes, Soi Fon, you are a wonderful writer, maybe you have a career in journalism ahead of you"

"No!" Soi exclaimed her hand gripping the edge of Yoruichi's desk, "I hate journalism! It's false advertising and mocking celebrities who have nothing better to do! I'd hate that life!"

Yoruichi chuckled again and rested her fingertips upon Soi's knuckles for a little longer than should be allowed. Soi shivered as Yoruichi stroked her fingers in an almost absent-minded manner, "hmm maybe writing novels, then? Either way I see a promising future for you"

"I … I … thank you Miss Shihouin"

Yoruichi pinched Soi's cheeks affectionately "no problem" Soi smiled weakly and blushed before she stood to leave, "uh Soi Fon"

"Yes, Miss?"

"How about we discuss this a little more somewhere else? Say on the way home?"

Soi wasn't hearing right "Miss Shihouin please. I … I … cannot accept a ride from you"

Yoruichi chuckled and stroked Soi's hair "of course you can it will let me think clearly" Soi Fon's voice latched in her throat and so she mutely nodded and waited for Yoruichi to pack her desk up and follow her. Yoruichi grabbed her briefcase and smiled at Soi before locking the door behind them. Soi was thankful that practically everyone, save for the janitor, had already left the school otherwise she feared she would have died of embarrassment of walking side-by-side with her English teacher. The sun was fading in the sky as Soi memorised this day. Yoruichi led her around to the parking lot and was oblivious to Soi's stare on her round arse. They stopped at a sleek black sports car. "Here we are"

Soi practically bumped into Yoruichi and mumbled an apology her cheeks flaming red. Yoruichi turned around and grinned, ruffling the young girls hair "don't sweat it, Bee" her smile was so disarming and beautiful that Soi's defences shivered and fell. A dreamy expression shimmered in her silver eyes, she mentally hoped Yoruichi hadn't seen. They climbed into the car and Yoruichi started the engine and grinned down at Soi "so where are you really from, Soi?"

"Uh … Japan" Soi mumbled. Trying to ignore the wash of haughty emotions that surfaced as she remembered her short life in Japan.

"I thought you were Chinese" Yoruichi announced.

"I am"

Yoruichi furrowed her brows "care to explain to me? I am a little dense as to how this occurred," she laughed merrily.

Soi ran a hand through her hair "well my dad was Japanese and married my mother who was Chinese. She moved to Japan just before I was born. Then I went to England when I was five with my dad after my mother died the year previous, and there I learnt English. Then I came here on a scholarship for English and art" she rushed her story and felt a shiver run through her. She couldn't believe she had just given her English teacher all this information.

Yoruichi was silent for a while as she steered the heavy wheel from side-to-side as they drove through the untroubled backstreets to avoid the traffic. "I'm sorry about your mother" Soi started, this was by far one of the things she was not expecting to hear, and yet somehow, coming from Yoruichi, it felt almost ... like someone cared.

"I … thank you, Miss" she felt her heart melt at the smile Yoruichi sent her way. They stopped at a red light and that's when the unexpected happened. Yoruichi leant over and hugged Soi close to her chest. Soi stiffened for a minute and then relaxed into her teacher's embrace. They stayed that way until the car behind them beeped for them to keep moving. Soi leant back in her seat and smiled as Yoruichi flipped the driver behind her off and put her car into gear and started moving.

"This traffic is ridiculous" Yoruichi growled before digging around in her pocket and extracted a mobile phone and handed it across the dashboard to Soi "give your dad a call"

Soi stiffened and swallowed thickly "b-but …" she didn't want to call her dad. Grudgingly she accepted the phone and dialled a number and held it to her ear. The dial tone rang out eerily. Finally someone picked up. "Hello Mrs. King?"

"Hello Soi Fon is that you?"

"Uh … yes" she looked over at Yoruichi. The older woman was frowning at her. "I am on my way back the traffic is pretty bad"

"That's okay dear, the key is under the mat"

"Thank you" she snapped the phone shut and handed it to her teacher who had a strange look on her face. The growing silence was unbearable "okay what's wrong?"

"You don't live with your dad do you?"

Soi was about to snap a retort but decided to reconsider "no I do not" she muttered shrinking low in her chair. "I live in a half-way house"

Yoruichi slammed down on the brakes almost crashing the car on the George Washington Bridge. Her limbs were tense as she gripped the steering wheel. Fear ran through Soi as her English teacher pulled over at the end of the bridge onto one side and turned in the drivers seat to face her. "Soi you cannot live in a half-way house all your life"

"I don't plan to but-"

"Well since you're already late it won't hurt to have a coffee with me will it?"

"W-where?"

"My place" Soi was stunned into silence as Yoruichi started the car again and pulled out back onto the road.

* * *

"This is a nice place" Soi smiled lightly as Yoruichi walked ahead into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Thanks I only moved in here a few years ago" she came back out and sat on the sofa and patted the seat beside her. Soi didn't move. Yoruichi chuckled. "Sit down I won't bite" Soi hesitated and sat down a little too close to her teacher. A blush grazed her cheeks. "So tell me, where is your father?"

Soi did not answer right away. "He was in England. He died last year" she sniffed lightly "I have forced myself into my schoolwork to try and not remember" tears glazed her eyes "but sometimes … it's too … m-much" a sob broke through Soi's defences and soon she keeled over her own lap and began to cry. Yoruichi felt her heart break. She couldn't let this little girl go, not after today. She slid her arms around the younger girl and pulled her up onto her own lap and rubbed her back. Soi buried her head against Yoruichi's neck finally happy to cry out her anguish and loneliness. Yoruichi hated to hear people cry but she decided that as long as the young girl felt better afterwards, she could handle it. She rubbed soothing motions against the young girls' back and soon felt the shaking body relax. Soi leant back and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to be an inconvenience" she dropped off the older woman's lap, all sorts of thoughts running through her head about how this was wrong. She'd get in trouble for it! More importantly Yoruichi would get into even worse trouble for it! "I'll … g-go now"

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi called as her pupil reached for the doorknob of the front door. She turned to face Yoruichi with red, tear-stained cheeks. "Don't leave like this. Come here" For some reason Soi's feet guided her reluctantly back to the sofa. Yoruichi made Soi sit down and tilted her chin up so that they were seeing eye-to-eye. "It's Friday today correct?" Soi nodded, "alright then I'll drive you to this half-way house of yours. Pick up some clothes and you're coming back with me. I have some things I wish to discuss with you and I have a feeling it will take a few days" Yoruichi was standing her ground. She saw a shy girl in need of some help, and as her _teacher, _she intended to give that help. Or at least, that's what she tried to convince herself of.

"Miss Shihouin this really isn't ne-"

Yoruichi placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "You need a friend right now and I am here for you. Remember that okay?" Soi gave a tired smile and nodded. "Now come on let's go and pick up your things" Yoruichi took Soi's hand in her own and didn't let do as they made their way back outside to Yoruichi's car. All the way down the apartment building Soi's heart was hammering in her chest. Not only was the teacher she adored and admired holding her hand but she was offering her friendship, help and most importantly company.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think of the first chapter? I hope you liked it. The next one will be up in like five minutes :D reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2 Poem

**Chapter two: poems**

It had been a stressful morning for Soi. She had spent every free second of her time in the library trying to piece together a poem worthy of Yoruichi's strict eye. She ran her pen over another sheet of paper, rewriting her finished poem out in neat. Smiling satisfied she checked her small watch on her slim, pale wrist and emitted a strangled cry, earning her a hiss from the librarian. She was going to be late! She's have to leg-it! Soi felt herself burn bright red as she stumbled clumsily along the corridors towards her English class, the last lesson of the day. She was sure she was going paranoid, as everyone seemed to be looking at her with a strnge expression on thier faces. By the time she had burst into the classroom, she was red-face and breathless. Doing a quick scan of the room she wanted to kick herself. She was the first one in the classroom! Frowning, open-mouthed and panting, she stretched her arm and looked down at her watch then at the clock on the wall above the blackboard. 1:35pm. She still had ten minutes before the bell went for final class. Sighing she swung her bag off of her shoulder and sat in her normal seat. Yoruichi was at her desk, purple glasses planted on her nose as she graded some papers. When Soi had burst into the room it had frightened Yoruichi in case it was the headmaster, a pompous old fool who wanted any excuse to rid himself of her presence, but upon seeing that it was Soi, her collected yet playful composure was fixed into place. "Enjoy your lunch Soi Fon?" she asked across the classroom without looking up from her papers.

Soi stiffened at being addressed so casually within the classroom and swallowed, freezing in her action of setting her schoolbag on the floor beside her desk. When she finally found her voice it came out a higher pitch than normal "um f-fine … why do you ask Miss Shihouin?" Soi licked her lips, her heartbeat hammering within her ears.

Yoruichi removed her glasses and leant forward, resting her chin on her hands. Her golden gaze penetrated Soi's defensive exterior. Soi quivered and gripped the back of chair a little tighter. "I saw you, Soi, you walked to the back of the dining hall on your own, you looked so small on that large, empty table"

Soi chewed down on her bottom lip and focused her gaze on the desktop beneath her fingers as she listened to Yoruichi's demanding yet soft voice emphasise the word 'empty'. That was how she always felt. No one could breathe life into her. Deciding to change the subject she cleared her throat "so … uh … will we be reading out our poems in class today, Miss?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes a fraction at the change of topic but plastered a smile onto her delicious lips "naturally. I am true to my word, bee. And drop the 'miss' title, we're alone now"

Soi shivered. How was it that Yoruichi managed to add a sexual innuendo to _that._ All of a sudden she felt herself become overwhelmed with this strange feeling. It burned low in her stomach it growled within her heart and muscles. It craved her superiors' lips and yet the forbiddances of these actions only fed the desire more. "I am glad of it" Soi breathed heatedly, their gaze locked, until a student tripping in through the door broke the spell.

"Yo Miss what's crankin'?"

"Other than my migraine at your insufferable vocabulary?" Yoruichi snapped glaring at the Barbie-girl. She was rewarded with a blank expression. She growled and snapped at the student to go to her seat. Soi sank into her seat and waited for the rest of the class to file inside in a hoard of absurd colours and even worse noises. When silence reigned Yoruichi pushed herself out from her desk and placed her hands on her hips "alright everyone in alphabetical order get up and read out your own poems; Amanda Bishop!"

A blonde girl dribbling in orange foundation clicked to the front of the classroom in heels of about five inches high and shorts about three inches short of the avergae length. "Righ' nah my poem is like abou' this film thing"

Yoruichi glared at the blonde girl and strayed to the furthest corner behind her desk. Over the sea of students she caught Soi's eyes and smiled. Apparently she wasn't the only one who couldn't understand the dumb-blonde's 'language' if it could be called that. While the blonde slurred around her own words Yoruichi drank in Soi's appearrance; her long black-blue hair was pulled into two long braids, she wore a black-and-white japanese print shirt with a metal-stud collar, with a gothic ragged skirt that reached just above her knees, high-top converses reached jsut below her knees, flashing white-and-black striped socks. She smiled again. Soi had never dressed like this before, not even in summer. Why had she changed all of a sudden? Not that Yoruichi was actually complaining, she preferred it when Soi flashed some of that beautiful, porcelain skin. The chewing of wet gum brought Yoruichi back to earth. Feeling a heat in her chest she shouted out a harsh "ALIKAY BOSON!" before returning to her daydreams.

**(HALF AN HOUR LATER)**

Yoruichi smacked her fist against her desk watching as her students jumped in their seats out of shock. "NONE OF YOU SEEM TO BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN BY CREATIVE!" she yelled "I WANT EMOTION NOT 'I WANNA BUY SOME JUNK FOR MY TRUNK'!!!" rubbing her temples she called out "Soi Fon please inspire me and the rest of this damned class with something I might actually be able to CALL literature!"

Soi felt every eye upon her as she stepped up to the front of the class. There were murmurs about her current state of dress. Embarrasment clogged her lungs and she mentally decided to never dress like this EVER again. She didn't know why she had done it she had merely felt so happy this morning that she hadn't wanted to drown herself in the usual baggy trousers and numerous jumpers that hid whatever form of a figure she may have. Casting a shaky look at Yoruichi, and receiving an encouraging nod, turned to the sheet of paper in her trembling hands. Clearing her throat she began to read; "Stars shine down upon me,

Like tiny pins piercing the sky,

And frozen rain that lashes down,

Plunge deeper within my eyes.

My heart stops mid-beat,

And your smile warms my blood,

Your tender voice rings in my ears,

And your hands feel so right,

Nudging me into the light reality.

My reality is unwelcome,

School is the safest place to hide,

I am submerged in the shadows,

Waiting to be guided out.

Help me to feel the light again,

Teach me how to speak again,

I am slowly losing myself,

And you're the only one I can turn to.

Please, teach me

Please, guide me

Please, let me breathe

Please … save me … from myself" Soi finished the poem, secretly pleased with herself for not stammering over the tangle of words she wrote. A strange emotion ran over her as she blankly reread the words in her head. Without realising it she had spoken out a cry for help; a cry to her teacher to her classmates ... to everyone who had listened! how could she have been so stupid?! She licked her lips not wanting to look up at the class full of students. The silence deafened her so she looked up to see several gaping Barbie-dolls. She flushed with embarrassment, the hot sensation making it hard for her to breathe.

Yoruichi broke the silence, her gorgeous smile highlighting the gloom "well Soi Fon that was remarkably-"

"CRAP!" broke in a chavy blonde chewing gum noisily. She stood up and continued chewing, a talon-like finger pointed at Soi, eyes glaring up at Yoruichi. "She writes shite aba't suicide and shit and you fink that's like … good?"

Yoruichi suppressed the usual urge to bluntly kill the mouthy blonde and smirked "actually I found it invigorating"

"What the fuck does tha' mean?" snapped the blonde.

Yoruichi's smirk vanished "refreshing, vitalizing" she snapped before turning to Soi "well done Soi you have successfully managed to capture my attention and hold it with such a creative lust for literature"

Soi felt her cheeks enflame "uh … thank you Miss that means a lot"

Yoruichi held her gaze and smiled before briskly addressing the class "now for your assignment this weekend I would like you to write a short descriptive piece about someone you love and / or admire. You are dismissed." With an agitated grumbling of voices the class scuffed back their chairs and began to walk out of the class. "Soi Fon I need a word with you" like the previous week Soi hung back after class without any reluctance. In fact she had hoped to be called back this week.

"Miss Shihouin is there any particular reason for me to be called back this week?"

"This week?" Yoruichi grinned "you make it sound like I call you back every lesson"

"Well ..." Soi flushed pink, not wanting to accuse Yoruichi of anything. She coughed and runned the back of her neck. "So ... w-w-was there something ... y-you wanted to t-talk to me about?"

Yoruichi smiled, arms folded across her ample breasts, leaning back against her desk. Soi was just so adorable when she stuttered and blushed like that, it made her want to grab the younger girl and smother her with the best kisses of her life, "actually there was. You spent last weekend at my place and as childish as this may sound … I enjoyed your company … and when I dropped you off at the halfway house on 7th … I hated the place. Needless to say, I did a little research on the place and although it may look safe enough for you I know what teenage boys' and girls' can be like and I don't think it would be safe for you to stay there any longer. Least of all, on your own. You deserve better. So … would you move in with me?" At Soi's firghtened stunned expression she added quickly "you can have the spare room? You seemed comfortable enough there on the weekend"

Soi was rendered speechless. Was this real? Was the vision of beauty that clouded her every dream asking her to move in with her? Yoruichi chewed on her bottom lip as she filed some other things into her countless drawers, just to have something else to do while the seemingly endless silence dragged on and on. Finally Soi cleared her throat and pushed herself up onto one of the front desks, swinging her slim legs back and forth as she did so. "I … uh … Miss Shihouin this really isn't-"

Soi barely noticed Yoruichi cross the space between them until two large, chocolate breasts flashed into her view making her blush. "Yoruichi" Yoruichi breathed against Soi's ear "please, call me Yoruichi" Soi melted there and then and nodded. Without even putting up a fight Soi allowed Yoruichi's strong arms to encircle her shoulders and pull her against her ample breasts. Soi felt Yoruichi grind against her lightly as she was pushed further back against the wooden desktop. She consoled herself that it was an accident and could easily happen when being hugged by a person who had such a great difference in height compared to herself. However accident or not Soi felt a burning desire embed itself within the pit of her stomach. Feling herself relax within Yoruichi's comforting embrace, Soi timidly came to rest her head in the crook of Yoruichi's smooth, chocolate neck. She inhaled deeply, hoping that Yoruichi wouldn't notice her actions, she smelt so ... delicious. Yoruichi, however, had noticed and took that oppurtunity to gently caress Soi's back through her thin shirt, the silk against her skin sent shiver's running through her fingertips. She inhaled Soi's sweet scent. Soi smiled contently, this moment seemed timeless, as she slowly wrapped her own slim arms to wrap arounf Yoruichi's deeply curved stomach. How was it that something this wrong felt so ... right? She mentally shook her head, it didn't matter right now. She leant against Yoruichi, literally hearing the older woman smile as she tightened her protective embrace on her student, and buried her face against Yoruichi's neck, revelling in the faint tingle that the faint skin-on-skin contact sent running through her lips. She daren't to actually kiss Yoruichi but for now this close contact mad eher feel safe, cared for and loved. It was wrong but to Soi, and Yoruichi, it felt like heaven, as the younger girl allowed the older woman to run her long, dark fingers through her hair. After all she had nothing to lose … nothing but her heart.

* * *

**A/N: well here's the second chapter. It's sort of short and possibly rushed but i hope it's alright. The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are welcome! x**


	3. Chapter 3 Cute in the mornings

**Chapter three: cute in the morning**

The drive home to Yoruichi's was pleasant and quiet after such a long, tiring day at High School. Dusk had long since settled over the city of New York like a vast stretch of black silk. Soi nestled beside her teacher; books nestled upon her lap, a serene look on her face as she stared out of the window at the houses rolling by. Yoruichi broke the silence by placing a hand on the younger girls' knee, making Soi jump and then blush at her actions. The skin-on-skin contact made Soi's flesh tingle. Yoruichi chuckled but did not remove her hand, if anything she merely tightened her squeeze on Soi's leg. "I always thought you were cute, you know"

Soi frowned. Was this really an appropriate topic to discuss in a car? With her teacher? "Uh … thank you?" no one had ever called her cute before. Strange? Yes. Freak? Yes. Loner? Yes. But never EVER cute. Yoruichi smiled, satisfied, as a small, adorable blush made itself at home on Soi's powder white cheeks. She had the deepest urge to press butterfly kisses across the younger girls' soft skin. She made herself focus on the task of driving them both safely to her apartment, however she did give Soi's smooth, naked knee a teasing stroke.

Yoruichi beamed "you're welcome, Soi, if you ask me you'd look pretty gorgeous if you didn't dress in such baggy clothes" with a twinkling gleam in her gold eyes, Yoruichi poked Soi's tummy making the younger girl giggle and squirm in her seat. "Hehe so cute" Yoruichi smiled dreamily before pulling up outside her apartment building. Soi blinked as the car came to a stop. The ride was over already? She hadn't noticed it. In fact, she loath to admit it, she had spent the majority of the silences to her advantage to drink in every inch of the desirable teacher driving her away from school. She still couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her.

Soi climbed out of the car as soon as Yoruichi switched the engine off and climbed out of the driver's seat. She followed her teacher up the stairs and towards her apartment door on the fifth floor. Yoruichi unlocked the door and nudged Soi inside before her, before walking through and shutting the door behind them and dumping her bag on the counter of the kitchen off to the left before turning to face Soi. "So shall I show you to your room, little one?"

Soi had been admiring Yoruichi's bright living room and kitchen, lavished with rich creamy caramel colours and soft plushy white sofa's that she didn't seem to hear the question. She hadn't gotten the chance to admire her superior's living quarters the last time she was here. However when she heard 'little one' she was snapped back to reality in a flash. She shifted on her feet at all these little pet names Yoruichi was using for her. "Miss Shihouin-" the rest of her intended sentence became stuck in her throat.

"Yoruichi" the dark-skinned woman corrected, smiling inching a little bit closer to her best student. She noticed how Soi's breath hitched in her throat when the distance between them shrank a millimetre of two.

"Y-Y-Y-Yoruichi" Soi mentally cursed herself for stuttering. It only ever happened when she was in an awkward situation or when she had to talk in front of people "um … won't you get in some sort of trouble for this?"

"For … what exactly?" Yoruichi asked, tilting her head to one side like a cat, arms folded across her plump breasts. She was genuinely confused by the question.

"This! Having me here! Giving me the only best marks out of your entire class-!"

"You deserved it" Yoruichi interjected before Soi continued to ramble on.

"Bu toyu're having a student in your house! You could help me with my homework, not that I expect you to or anything, but people might think that you are, especially as my grades are already higher than most people's!" Soi knew she was blushing and being dramatic at the moment but she couldn't help herself. She could practically hear Yoruichi laughing in her head as her voice rose an octave or two as the words fell freely through her lips. She didn't want her favourite teacher fired for caring for her outside of professional boundaries, which, judging by their small cuddling session ealier, was already occurring.

Yoruichi shrugged "I shouldn't think so. You graduate in less than four weeks. And by that time I plan to move back to London where I can actually appreciate their language" Yoruichi gave a soft laugh which made Soi giggle. She, too, hated the American language. Not that it was actually a language but a butchered version of the classic 'English'. Then it clicked in her head. Her eyes went wide and sad as she turned to look Yoruichi straight in the eye, the distance between them had shrunken even more.

"L-leaving?" Soi squeaked dropping her books at her feet, causing Yoruichi's eyes to grow wide and startled before relaxing into their usual, bright, status. Soi's heart raced in her chest making it difficult for her to breathe "l-leave?!" she repeated, frowning up at her teacher.

"Yes" Yoruichi shrugged nonchalantly, even though inside she knew it would kill her to leave the fixation of her fantasies behind, "I've been living here for too long. I need to get back to somewhere where I feel comfortable and don't get a banging migraine every time some prat talks to me, and I feel like England is the place for me"

"You've been here for four years!" Soi half-shouted, unintentionally her limbs beginning to quiver and shake. "That's not long that's-"

"Long enough for me" Yoruichi ended the sentence with a melting smile as she leant over and ran her long fingers through Soi's long, black-blue hair, making Soi blush and shrink in size slightly.

Soi jerked out of the gentle caress of Yoruichi's fingers and sniffed, tears offending her eyes, "but why wait until I graduate?" she growled, defensively. She had already lost her father, mother and any other remotely related family member along with her few select friends.

Yoruichi felt her heart melt as she reached forward to continue combing her fingers through Soi's silky locks. "So cute" she breathed leaning forward ever so slightly, her lips barely brushing Soi's temples. Soi shivered at the contact, her heart ached as it's beating rhythm sped up dramatically, her mind was swimming and then … blackness.

~*~

"Soi Fon?"

A light patting occurred against her cheek rousing her slightly ...

"Soi Fon?"

She didn't want to wake up, she was too comfortable ...

"Soi Fon, come on wake up for me, come on"

That voice was so hypnotic and inviting, she felt herself being drawn out of the black void …

"Uh" she opened her eyes to a dimly lit room ... bedroom as it turned out to be when her vision had focused a little bit more. A soft mattress and blankets enveloped her thin body. She blinked and was soon staring into Yoruichi's wide, golden eyes that were shining with concern, her long dark fingers massaging soothing circles into Soi's shoulders. "W-where am I?" she asked peering around her. She didn't recognise the dark green and black bedroom. The soft, silky black stuff sheets were cuddled around her tightly. The feathery green pillows soothed her aching temples, warm and fluffy.

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi asked ignoring Soi's previous question whilst leaning over her, purple locks dripping from over her shoulders and caressing Soi's skin. Soi shifted closer to the warmth of Yoruichi's body her heart beating louder and louder as she sank into the mattress. The movement made Yoruichi smile with relief. She had been so worried about the young girl. "Thank goodness!" she exclaimed, her hand over her heart "you had me scared there, the way you just fainted like that" Soi felt her heart jerk. Yoruichi had been concerned about her? She let out a small hum of comfort and closed her eyes again nuzzling against the older woman. She felt a strong, smooth arm wrap around her neck and pulled her closer to a bold body of warmth. Her head nestled against something round and firm. Looking about she blushed heavily when she realised Yoruichi had pulled her against her body and was currently cuddling her with one arm while using her free hand to comb Soi's hair out of her half-lidded silver eyes. Yoruichi hummed softly as her fingertips traced the lithe figure snuggled against her and momentarily fantasised about how if the circumstances were different, she wouldn't mind spending long lazy days in bed like this, with Soi snuggled against her breasts. "Soi?"

"Y-yes?" Soi felt embarrassed at being caught day-dreaming.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Soi felt wonderful. She felt ludicrously happy! She coughed lightly "ahem … a l-little"

Yoruichi smiled "I'm glad you're feeling better, bee. I really was worried" she nuzzled Soi's head before pressing a small yet lingering kiss to Soi's forehead, her hot lips sending quivering desire running through Soi's frail body. There was something motherly in the way Yoruichi held her gently, but it wasn't quite like a motherly cuddle. There was something more intense buried in there somewhere. However in that moment Soi felt so cared for at that moment that she didn't seem to feel the light brushed of lips against her neck.

"You don't need to worry about me, you know"

Yoruichi chuckled as she guided Soi to lay in her lap, while she stroked her silky hair "Oh I know, 'you're a big strong girl' but I want to worry about you"

"Why?" Soi asked. Why would someone _want _to worry about another person?

Yoruichi shrugged again drawing the blankets high around Soi's shoulders "because by the looks of things at the moment, I'm the only one that cares about your existance let alone anything any more intimate and personal, so let me worry, let me help you" she stroked a line down Soi's nose and traced a small pattern over her slim, pink lips before breathing "let me" as if an answer to Yoruichi's small plea, Soi closed her eyes and buried her head against Yoruichi's abdomen. She was soon lulled to sleep by the gentle caress' of Yoruichi's fingers combing through her hair.

~*~

Yoruichi woke up early the next morning and smiled to see Soi curled around her; head nestled against her breasts, both arms encircled around her waist, a leg twisted in with her own. It had been ages since she had had a blissful nights sleep. Soi wriggled her nose in her sleep and a smile fluttered across her lips as she dreamt on, oblivious to the fact that Yoruichi had been staring at her for a good ten minutes or so. Suppressing a chuckle, she carefully untangled herself from Soi's light embrace, wrapped the blankets around the young girl and silently left the bedroom while wrapping her pale gold dressing gown firmly around her body. She decided to make some breakfast for herself and Soi (if she woke up in time) and busied herself in the kitchen. Twenty minutes later she had set the small table in her cream coloured kitchen and laid the plates out with food before deciding to go and wake Soi. She didn't even have to leave the kitchen as a groggy-eyed Soi appeared in the doorway. Yoruichi beamed brightly "morning sleepy-head, you feeling okay?" she asked walking over to envelope the small girl in her arms. Soi hummed in pleasure before stepping out of the embrace and stretching her arms over her head to relieve them of the dull, sleepy ache they held. Once she'd finished stretching she was almost too glad when Yoruichi enveloped her against her chest once again.

Soi leant into the touch and hummed sweetly "a little better" she mumbled before allowing Yoruichi to guide her to the table.

"I made this especially for you" Yoruichi smiled as Soi sat down. She pressed a kiss to Soi's head on impulse before scooting over to her vacant chair on the other side of the table.

"This looks yummy," Soi murmured as she began to tuck into the toast, eggs and bacon.

Yoruichi shrugged as she sat down and began to eat "it's no big deal, I wasn't sure what you liked so…" Yoruichi let her voice trail of as she steadily observed Soi over the table. Her pale features had a tiny tint of colour to them, her silver eyes sparkled tiredly and her messy hair stuck up all over the place as they had unwound from the braids. She really was incredibly cute in the mornings! Yoruichi licked her lips. She knew what she wanted for breakfast.

"Y-Yoruichi? Are you okay?" Soi asked frowning slightly over the table. Yoruichi had been staring at her oddly while she ate her first proper meal in weeks. Not that she would readily admit to her teacher that she hadn't been eating properly for a while ... not yet anyway.

Yoruichi snapped out of her trance and winked with a disarming grin "absolutely" she returned to her food, but continued her staring once she was sure Soi's attention was on her food. A smirk crawled onto her lips. Yes, Soi was cute in the mornings!

* * *

**A/N: well there's chap number three. I really hope you enjoy this :D reviews are very welcome! x**


	4. Chapter 4 They're called trousers!

**Chapter four: They're called TROUSERS!**

Soi was blissfully thankful that it was now a half term holiday. She was just getting used to going home to Yoruichi's, she had even memorised the way there in a matter of days which she was really proud of, not that she would need to remember the way, as Yoruichi always gave her a lift in the car. It still made her blush every time she thought of the small incidents around the place. Today Yoruichi had decided to take Soi shopping to the local centre to buy some new, better-fitting clothes. Or in Yoruichi's mind; clothes that would reveal the real Soi. Soi's eyes were wise as she was guided around from shop to shop with Yoruichi. She acted as though she had never been inside a mall before. Yoruichi chuckled, as she had to stifle Soi's scream when she saw the price tag for some of the clothes in one of the shop. Dragging Soi to a nearby bench she removed her hand from her students mouth and raked it gently through her black-blue hair. Soi squirmed. "Three hundred dollar's for a bloody shirt?!"

Yoruichi chuckled "I know, at least in England they give you affordable prices" she leant back beside Soi and rested her head on the younger girls' shoulder, not noticing how Soi tensed slightly and blushed at the contact. "So do you think we'll be able to afford lunch in this place?" asked the tan-skinned woman, sarcastically, as she shifted so that her legs were curled up on the bench beside her.

Soi looked around. "Um …" she was barely getting her head around the money exchange rates despite having lived in America for about five and a half years. Her mind fogged over slightly as it rewound to the first day Yoruichi had taken over their English class. She had been sitting at the back of the classroom and had only answered when her name was called for the register.

**FLASHBACK**

_The classroom door swung open to reveal a tall, well-built, dark-skinned woman with long purple locks tied up in a high, sexy ponytail. Soi felt a strange sensation in her stomach and immediately knew she held an immense amount of respect for this woman. Her sharp gold eyes did a slow scan of her future students as she smacked her briefcase on the desk and stood beside the blackboard, hands on hips, black collared shirt revealing a deep chocolate cleavage and collarbones. "Hello class I am your new teacher for the next two years" the class were gob smacked into silence and so she continued "My name is Miss Shihouin and you will either earn my respect or get the hell out of my classroom right now because I refuse to tolerate ignorance, disobedience, arrogance and stubbornness … any objections?" the class remained silent "good" and with that she began writing the lessons objectives on the blackboard. From that moment on Soi had hung onto Yoruichi's every word and actually looked forward to going to school in the mornings._

**END FLASHBACK.**

She came back to reality when she felt Yoruichi begin to play with her long hair in an adorable cat-like fashion. She was in two minds; she could either let Yoruichi carry on or tell her to stop. Instead she pretended to still be in a sort of daze, staring out into thin air. "Thank you" she eventually whispered. She looked down to see Yoruichi staring up at her with wide, gold, questioning eyes. She licked her lips nervously before adding, "you've, sort of, helped me out"

"How so?"

"I feel safe somewhere and I can actually … you know … relax and not be afraid"

"What is there to be afraid of?" Yoruichi asked dragging herself into a sitting position, practically sitting in Soi's lap, as a hand came up to stroke the base of Soi's neck.

Soi stiffened her eyes shining slightly. "E-everything" she whispered in a shaky voice.

Yoruichi smiled a smile so loving and warm that Soi shivered with a relaxed safety that glowed inside her. "You know you don't need to be afraid … when you're with me" Soi swallowed thickly as Yoruichi's finger's caressed her neck easing her forward slightly. Her heart was drumming in her ears. She suddenly felt very hot … Yoruichi's smooth rich lips were pressed against hers, moving to a slow sensuous rhythm. Yoruichi pressed a little harder, begging Soi to kiss her back, begging her to not make this approach seem like a waste. Once the shock had subsided Soi allowed Yoruichi's hot, wet tongue to slide through her lips, as she caressed their mouths together. Soi closed her eyes and wrapped her thin arms around Yoruichi's firm waist, and allowed the older woman to pull her tightly against her. Yoruichi's fingers slid into her hair making sure that she couldn't escape, not that she was planning to. She let out a small gasp when she felt sharp teeth graze the tender spot on her neck. Yoruichi pulled away quickly, looking concerned "too fast?"

Soi looked up into Yoruichi's dazzling eyes and felt a bond build between them. She wanted this, they both did. It was almost as if they had telepathically agreed for this … whatever this was … to happen. Licking her lips, she nodded "a l-little"

Yoruichi bit her bottom lip and nodded as she began to shift away. Soi hated the loss of contact and grabbed hold of Yoruichi's arms that were uncurling from her waist. Yoruichi frowned slightly as a small, shy smile appear on Soi's lips "I d-didn't say you had to stop altogether"

A slow, grateful smile glossed Yoruichi's lips as she opened her arms for Soi to stiffly cuddled against her chest. Soi relaxed when Yoruichi began to lazily rake her fingers through her silky straight hair. Yoruichi smiled dreamily at how adorable her student was when she was relaxed and content. A wave of protectiveness washed over her. In that moment she vowed to teach and protect her student with every fibre in her body. "My little bee"

Neither woman noticed that they were being watched.

~*~

Soi rubbed her eyes for the millionth time as Yoruichi guided her to another store on the third floor. "Come on Soi this place does the most gorgeous jeans ever!"

"But I-" Soi choked on her sentence. She didn't want to sound like a pauper considering she had only fifteen dollars left for the month. Damn canteen food for costing so much. If she still lived in London she would still have at least thirty pounds left. The entered the shop that was tightly packed with screaming girls'. Soi suddenly felt out of breath, she could feel the walls closing in and she was sure she would be crushed if she didn't escape soon! "Yoruichi can we get out of here? I don't need any jeans! I'll make do-" her voice drowned out as soon as Yoruichi began to shout at a sales assistant.

"FOR THE LOVE OF HECATES THEY ARE CALLED TROUSERS. NOT PANTS. TROUSERS!!!"

"Yoruichi-" Soi gasped tugging on Yoruichi's sleeve. Yoruichi didn't seem to hear her, as the babble seemed to magnify in Soi's ears. "Yoruichi …"

The sales assistant was frightened of Yoruichi and tried to say something in a thic Texan accent "excuse me, ma''am but I am afraid tha' there is nothin' I can do. If you canno' find what you're lookin' for I would be happy to hel-"

"ALL I WANT IN A PAIR OF JEANS!"

"Ma''am please I have a range of pants over 'ere-"

"Yoruichi can we please-?"

"AND WHAT ABOUT JUMPERS? GOT ANY?!"

"W-we have a large range of sweaters'-"

"JUMPERS! MY GOD LEARN ENGLISH WHY DON'T YOU?! IT'LL HELP!"

"Ma''am what is it you're seekin'? Sweaters or pants'?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SPELL IT RIGHT? TROUSERS. T. R. O. U. S. E. R. S. IT'S NOT THAT BLOODY HARD!"

"Ma''am please I do not want ta have to force you ta leave"

"FORGET IT. I'M LEAVING!" Yoruichi grabbed hold of Soi's arm that was tugging at her sleeve and promptly tugged her out of the store, fuming. Soi felt so relieved to leave the store behind. She had hoped never to have another panic attack, especially in front of Yoruichi, and thankfully her prayers had been answered … for now.

On their way back to Yoruichi's apartment the atmosphere looming between them relaxed. Yoruichi cast a glanced down at Soi noticing the way the younger girl walked in with her shoulders hunched slightly. "You okay, Soi? You're a little quiet"

Soi shrugged "just tired"

"Aw" Yoruichi reached over and drew Soi against her as they walked "we'll be home soon"

Soi nodded mutely and made no attempts to speak. Yoruichi bit down on her bottom lip. Had she done something wrong? The silence reigned until they got inside the apartment. It reigned during dinner and it reigned during Soi's mute decision to have a shower. By the time they were both in bed, in their separate rooms, the silence was practically driving Yoruichi crazy as she stared up at the ceiling. "Did I do something wrong?" she whispered, hoping that the stretch of moon-kissed plaster would answer her. Nothing.

Soi rubbed her eyes dry as she had spent the last hour in bed crying into her pillow. She had no motive for crying these days, it simply happened. At this moment in time her breathing was ragged and her entire head ached from the silent crying. Without realising it her mind began to wonder back to that day when her mother died ...

**FLASHBACK ...**

_"Mama you promised you would-"_

_"Not now Shoalin" her mother silence her with a raised hand, the phone locked between her hair and shoulder as she listened intently to whomever it was speak._

_"But mama-"_

_"Shoalin not now!" Her mother snapped waving her away with a swift hand. Soi's face fell and she began to walk out of the kitchen, dejectedly when her mother's voice suddenly changed. Soi shuddered at the fearful tone her mother used and ducked into the nearest cupboard so that she could overhear the coversation yet to come. "How dare you" her mother continued "you have no right to do this! He isn't hear! He's away I- no, I said no-" Soi watched as the phone slipped from her mother's grip and clattered onto the smooth tiled floor. Her mother raised a hand to her face, sat down heavily at the table and began to sob. Soi had half a mind the creep out of the cupboard and comfort her mother, however as she was about to step out into the open the backdoor burst open!_

_Soi ducked into the cupboard and peered through the doors as a tall man dressed in black barged in, brandishing a heavy gun. When he spoke his voice came out rough and brittle "Konnichiwa Yen-san"_

_Soi watched her mother stand up and back away against the wall "what are you doing here Isas?"_

_"I want my money"_

_"I haven't got it-"_

_"DON'T LIE TO ME!"_

_"I WOULDN'T DARE! WHY WOULD I? YOU HAVE A GUN!" Yen screamed gesturing towards the gun he held._

_"I'll count to ten and if that money is not out on the table I will shoot you" Soi watched her mother swallow but make no move to oblige by this mans wishes. "One ... two ..." Soi's heartbeat was fast as Isas readied his gun and aimed it at her mother. Her heart drummed unbearably. She wanted to help but what could she do?! "Nine ... Ten ..."_

**_BANG!_**

_The resounding gunshot rang mercilessly through Soi's hand that were clamped down over her ears. Tears leaked over her cheeks and stained her T-Shirt. A shuffling of retreating feet alerted Soi to the fact that she was now alone. Not bothering to wipe her running nose of the tears from her cheeks, Soi nudged the cupboard door open and peered outside ... and then wished she hadn't. There, slumped against the kitchen wall was the ghostly pale, limp figure of her mother. At first she didn't notice the blood and so assumed her mother was unconscious at the very least; thinking this, she ran forward to rouse her mother, only to stop when she slid on something and landed on her back alongside her mother's slim legs. She blinked owlishly. Shifting onto her side she stared up at the pale face of her mother. "Mama?" she asked, gently shaking her mother's leg. Nothing. Fresh tears began to well up within Soi's silvery grey eyes. She sniffled and began to shake the limp figure more urgently. Her mother remained still and cold to the touch. Resigning within herself Soi shifted in the pool of luke warm blood and wrapped one of her mother's limp arms around her shoulders as she curled into her mother's stomach. Wrapping an arm around her mother's stomach she sniffed and closed her eyes and fell asleep. She felt riddled with guilt. The last time she had spoken to her mother it wasn't pleasant. And there was nothing she could do change it._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Soi blinked at the water-fall of tears that were momentarily drowning her. She sniffed and wiped at her cheeks. Shivering she determined that she would not get any sleep on her own. Throwing away the cover's Soi crept out of the warm safety of the spare room and shuffled along the cool hallway to Yoruichi's own room. Onc faced with the glossy painted door, Soi hesitated, debating on whether to knock or just go in. She decided on the latter. The door swung inwards noiselessly. Soi peered inside, the dark green walls seemed to draw her inwards without realising. Without warning she stood beside the large bed. She shivered a slow hand extended through the moonlight to touch Yoruichi's shoulder. "Yoruichi" she breathed. Yoruichi stirred in her sleep. Soi shook her harder "Yoruichi" she whispered louder.

"Mnn" Yoruichi cracked an eye open "Soi?"

"Um ..." Soi blushed in the darkness.

"Is there something wrong?" Yoruichi asked, the tired slur leaving her voice briefly.

"I ... er ... wondered if I ... um ... could sleep ... with you?"

Yoruichi grinned through the dark, ignoring the hint of an inuendo webbed within Soi's question. She lifted the corner of her blanket "come on in"

Soi beamed and slowly slipped within the covers, revelling in the warmth that enveloped her that flowed from Yoruichi's bold, goddess-like body. "Arigatou" she muttered sleepily, without thinking.

Yoruichi was stunned momentarily before her features melted into a content expression. Wrapping an arm around Soi's waist, drawing her closer, Yoruichi buried her face in the crook of Soi's neck, kissed her earlobe and breathed "goodnight, love"

* * *

**A/N: well there's chapter four. Sorry to keep you waiting. Reviews are welcome :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Hidden sting

**Chapter five: observing the bee with a hidden sting**

Yoruichi had woken up content the next morning snuggled against the lithe figure of Soi in a baggy pair of pyjamas. She spent the good part of ten minutes merely staring down at the teenager cuddled against her side. She swiftly got dressed for the day, quickly and quietly, before taking a seat in a black chair beneath her dressing table, her golden gaze fixed steadily upon her pupil's tender, pale features. She smiled contently as Soi shifted in the blankets and stretched her arms up against the headboard, causing her pyjama shirt to ride up exposing her slender creamy-white stomach. Yoruichi licked her lips, a restless desire begging her to reach out and run a finger along the powder soft skin, however she fought the urge. She mulled over a few things in her head; Soi needed some better clothes should she continue to live with her, and they would need to work out what they would do when the time came for Yoruichi to move back to jolly old England. She made a note to talk about that with Soi later.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The alarm clock roused Yoruichi from her thoughts with a start. She stood up and stretched, her slender legs feeling frisky, eager to start the day. Soi groaned inwardly and buried her head under the pillows, ignoring the wailing digital clock on the bedside table. A sly grin crawled onto Yoruichi's face. She slowly tiptoed to Soi's side of the bed and leant right over her, merely a hairbreadth away from Soi's lips. A quiver ran through her, begging her to touch the rosy pink lips with her own, however, she did not want to startle the girl, so she decided on a more childish approach.

"YORUICHI!" Soi wailed as a weight pounced upon her and something smooth, hot and wet licked the tip of her nose.

Yoruichi chuckled heartily and began tickling the younger girl, loving how Soi's cheeks reddened and she squirmed and writhed underneath Yoruichi. "Come on Soi get up! NOW!"

Soi groaned again only to have Yoruichi bounce on her again. Smiling faintly she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "Y-Yoruichi … it's barely even dawn"

"I know but if you want to get into school on time we have to leave in an hour to beat all that damned traffic"

Soi frowned p at her teacher, barely comprehending what she had just said. This was one of the reasons why she hated America; the idiotic mountain of traffic that snaked it's way through the concrete jungle. Sighing she forced herself out of the tepid sheets and stretched her arm high over her head and sighed tiredly. She briskly retreated back to her own room and frantically began searching for descent clothes to wear that day whilst keeping her arms pinned tightly against her sides. She felt a burn creep onto her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had just spent the night in her teacher's room, in her bed no less! "How am I supposed to look her in the eye now?" Soi whispered to herself as she threw on some clothes haphazardly and ran a comb through her messy black-blue locks, unwinding the braids beforehand.

Yoruichi made sure that Soi ate something for breakfast (even if it was a slice of crispy brown toast and a glass of milk) before they exited the warmth of the apartment and trotted down to the car in the private parking lot around the back of the building. For the most of the drive Soi sat in silence, her school rucksack cuddled against her chest. Sadly they had not managed to beat the very early glint of morning traffic but thankfully it was not heavy enough to make them late. Yoruichi examined Soi's attire for the day and was unable to hide her smile as she noticed how Soi's attire complimented her name and looks. Soi had chosen a tight-fitting thermal black and yellow striped shirt, with a crop-top leather jackets with a high collar, and tight fitting black-grey ripped jeans. She suppressed a laugh at the little bumblebees printed onto her rucksack. So far Soi had made a point of avoiding eye contact with her teacher, and Yoruichi was getting annoyed with it. "Soi?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you? You're awfully quiet this morning"

Soi shrugged "just tired"

Yoruichi pursed her lips. It wouldn't do to pressure Soi to answer, otherwise they would end up arguing and most likely both end up having bad days. Sighing she reached over and took one of Soi's hand in her own as she steered the car. "Is it something I've done?" she asked attentively.

Soi shook her hand "I'm just really tired"

Yoruichi ran her hand through Soi's hair in an affectionate manner "I can always drive you home and you can have a day off"

Soi shifted in the passenger seat. "I don't know" she mumbled "I haven't really missed a day off before, because if I do I have no one to give me permission … at least, not anymore"

The melancholy tone webbed within Soi's words broke Yoruichi's heart. Over the years, and especially over the past several weeks, Yoruichi had grown to love the small girl, in more ways that just that of a mother. She tightened her hold on Soi's hand and blew out a breath. "You have me" Soi made a face, presenting the fact that she did not believe Yoruichi's words. However the golden gaze melted Soi's heart and she relented with a flutter of a smile "I'm not going anywhere without you, I promise" Soi didn't fully believe Yoruichi's words, however they overpowered her disbelieving heart and she was content and quiet for the remainder of the journey.

~*~

Yoruichi flexed out her sore muscles as she joined the rest of the teachers in the staff-room. She let out a loud sigh and sprawled out in a comfy red armchair a cup of tea in her left hand. "Yoruichi!"

And cue the migraine. Yoruichi cracked an eye open. "What do you want Mel?" Yoruichi sneered as the ginger-haired economics teacher bounced into the chair beside her.

"I was finkin' that a' lunch me and you could, like, go out for sa'ink to eat?"

"No" Yoruichi said bluntly ignoring the battering eyelashes and the inch-thick foundation.

"Why no'?"

"Why would I demean myself by gracing your imbecilic presence with my own radiant one?"

Mel blinked blankly "so it thatta yes?" she asked hopefully. Yoruichi's blazing glare sent her scurrying back to the other side of the staff room. Yoruichi had a free period next and so she decided to stay in the staff-room. This weekend she decided that she would take Soi to the seaside over the weekend, some sun, sea, and s-fun … would do them both some good. She smiled as she began to plan in her head. She had Soi in her class before lunch. She smiled brightly; somehow this day wasn't turning out so bad.

~*~

Soi ran a hand through her hair and stuffed her belongings into her slim locker. She slammed the tin door shut and replaced the padlock on the clips of the locker. She mentally checked her timetable and smile. Once the lunch bell went, she would be within her favourite lesson; English literature with Miss Shihouin. A brisk force collided with her right shoulder and sent her slamming back down against the hard lino flooring. She blinked with wide eyes at the ceiling that glared down at her. She began to force herself up when a heavy foot fell upon her chest and forced her back down against the cool floor. She felt all matter of air flee from her lungs. All was silent until ...

"Well, well, well lookie wha' we got 'ere" drooled a malicious voice over her head. Soi craned her neck and sawa masculine body with what appearred to be a boar's face attached to the neck.

"Looks like tha' benda" snipped a wet voice on the other side of Soi's head. Craning her neck she saw the dumb blonde girl from her English class, the one who had announced her poem a death-note.

"Shouldn't be in our way should y'ah" sneered boar-face.

Soi cocked an eyebrow although deep inside she felt a tremor of fear. They were both bulky in height and weight and could easily kill her by merely sitting on her. They were looking for an excuse to hurt her, for being as slim as she was, she could not have been in their way. The foot on her chest doubled in weight, crushing her lungs and ribs beneath it. "Piss off" she choked out in a strangled voice.

"Oh it speaks doessit?" sneered blondie, chewing noisily on her wet gum.

"Course I ... s-speak you b-bitch ..." Soi gasped, lashing out at the heavy leg weighing down on her.

Blondie crouched down and used her taloned fingers to squeeze Soi's cheeks tightly together, making it hard for the latter to draw any form of breath "dont be calling me a bitch naw luvie" Soi glared and used her strength to attempt to bit at the offending hand. She was thankful for her sharp teeth. She managed to get hold of one of the blonde's thumb and gnawed at it. The blonde girl let out a shrill yelp and ripped her thumb away. "BITCH!"

"Thats ... what you ... g-get ..." Soi sneered breathlessly and resumed her clawing at the offending leg. Angry red scratched blistered to life against the peachy pink, hairy leg of boar-face.

He yelped and kicked her in the ribs winding her and making her collide with the bottom row of lockers, the rough edges reddening her cheeks lightly. She felt fear grip every nerve in her body and strangle the life out of her. They were bigger, stronger, heavier, they would crush her. She stood no chance. She felt a dull ache awaken within her muscles and she felt that familiar roll of darkness suffocate her mind. Blondie turned to boar-face and snarled "grab 'er legs, I'll take 'er arms, we can dump 'er in da park behind campus"

"Didn't take much ta knock 'er out did it?" grumbled boar-face.

"She's weak look a' 'er"

Soi felt angry. She wasn't weak. She was strong enough to defend herself ... just ... where was the will? She had none. She attempted to use her arms to push herself up but a swift kick in between her shoulderblades sent her jaw crashing into the floor. A dribble of metallic liquid swan beneath her tongue and pooled beneath her chin. She watched the pool gradually grow and then she felt something twist within her hair and yank her unceremoniously from the floor. Her feet, however, were not introduced to the floor once she was sweft up of off it. "Let me ... go!" Soi yelped her legs swinging in mid-air, her fingers trying to free her hair from boar-face's grip.

"Nah" growled boar-face. Soi wrinkled her nose. Someone had had tuna casserole for lunch.

Soi squirmed some more and then her mind went blank. _A swift kick to the abdomen will release his hold on you. _Soi drew her leg up and landed a swift, brutal kick to the brute's abdomen and fell to the floor, rearing her head up enough to watch him keel over. A small sense of satisfaction twitched her lips upwards into a malicious smile. Her focus went to blondie who was coming at her with talons glinting in the florescent lights.

_Swing a circular kick the height of her ankles, then push your fist upwards and break her nose._

Blondie continued running but this time Soi was prepared. She swung her leg just as the blonde came within thirty centimetres of her person. "GAH!" the girl had fallen into Soi's trap and was soon flailing forward, arms swinging at her sides, mouth agape when ...

**CRACK!**

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! MY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

Blood dripped down her orange-foundationed face. The same blood dribbled slowly down Soi's right forearm, a ruby-red cobweb drenching through the yellow-and-black striped sleeve of her shirt. Soi felt s shiver run down her spine. She knew that feeling. Swallowing thickly she turned her head a small fraction to see the blurred shadows of teachers racing towards them. Wait. Blurred? Soi turned back to the blonde girl to see her with a high-heel in her hand and struck at Soi screeching about ruining her 'beautiful nose'. Soi tried to shield her face. The burning sensation in the back of her head alerted her to the previous blow, but she paid it no heed as she attempted to shield her face from the on-coming attacks!

"SOI FON!" the cry of that melodic voice reached her ears as the heel blungeoned her collarbone.

Blackness over came her and she was lost to the brutal attack she recieved.

~*~

Yoruichi cradled Soi in her arms, not caring about the crowd that had gathered, or the blood that clothed her arms. She was in disbelief. How could this have happened? How could she have let this happen? She stroked her fingers through Soi's matter hair and sniffed through a grief-ridden sob. Tears glazed her golden eyes. She sniffed again and inhaled deeply turning a deaf ear to the blonde girl's wailing as a paramedic dragged her away to the ambulance outside the school gates. Her attentopn was focused solely on the little eighteen-year-old bleeding in her lap. "Miss Shihouin?" she looked up, not bothering to mask her anguish.

The paramedic adopted a sympathetic expression as she rested a hand on the dark woman's shoulder "we need to take her in for examination"

Yoruichi's grip on Soi tighten briefly before she consoled herself, saying it was for the best. When the weight was relieved from her legs she looked up at the paramedics who were handling Soi's limp figure. She stood up hastily and breathlessly asked, "may I go with her?"

The paramedic quirked an eyebrow at her "and who are yah to 'er?"

"I'm her ..." Yoruichi hesitated. _**She**_ didn't even know what she was to Soi. Licking her lips she quiclyy stuttered out "h-her guardian"

"Very well" the paramedic nodded "follow me. The ambulance is outside" Yoruichi nodded and followed the paramedics outside. Unbeknown to her, in the crowd of students and several low-rank teachers, was the headmaster. And he was far from pleased at Yoruichi's revelation.

~*~

Yoruichi sat beside Soi's bed watching her sleep. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. The shed ones glistening on her dark cheeks, shining like crystals in the florescent lights. "How could I let this happen?" she breathed taking Soi's limp hand within her own and stroked her thumb lovingly over Soi's pale knuckles. She sniffed lightly "I was meant to look after you ... not let you get hurt"

"It ... w-wasn't your ... fault ..." craoked a tired, dry voice from beside her.

Yoruichi's head snapped up "Soi?" she breathed, barely daring to believe it.

Soi cracked a dry, pale smile "h-h-hey ..."

"SOI!" Yoruichi flung her arms around the younger girl, gripping her to her chestm and planting soft kisses to her forehead, cheeks and nose. She eventually pulled away and cupped Soi's face in her hands "don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?!"

Soi nodded mutely "it ... w-wasn't because ... of y-you ..."

"What wasn't?" Yoruichi asked, frowning.

"T-this ..."

Yoruichi's frown deepened "then why did this happen?"

Soi's gaze remained locked with Yoruichi's for a long time before she turned her head away "t-tired ..." she rasped.

Yoruichi's eyes saddened. Did Soi lose her trust in her? The thought was painful, but the dark-skinned woman buried it in the back of mind. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked, although she didn't know whether Soi was still awake or not.

Soi gave a strangled "yes" as Yoruichi pulled her chair closer and rested her head down beside Soi's chest. Soi turned with a smile and gently rested her right arm around Yoruichi's neck. Yoruichi smiled and snuggled into Soi's stomach in an affectionate, cat-like manner. Soi smiled sleepily herself. She may have a fractured collarbone, several cracked ribs and several scars all over her upper body, but knowing that Yoruichi cared for her ... that was enough to drug the pain away.

* * *

**A/N: thank you to the following people who have reviewed my last chapter;**

**1mayra5**

**YoruSoi90**

**Fonkirby**

**tryonesmore**

**& Katy Louis**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. Love and Kisses. Belle x**


	6. Chapter 6 Sun, sea and sfun part one

**Chapter six: sun, sea and s-fun (part one)**

Soi smiled as Yoruichi helped the nurse to redress her scarred right arm. Her torso was wrapped tightly too with bandages, however due to numerous X-ray's over the past twenty-four hours it appeared as though her ribs were not badly damaged or broken, just a small fracture and several bruises. Consequently the doctor's and nurses had said that she would possibly be discharge by Friday evening if her body continued to heal itself as it well as it was so far. Once her arm fell back gently upon her lap, she looked up at Yoruichi with glittering eyes, "I can't wait to get back home on Friday night"

Yoruichi felt her lips float upwards into a small happy smile "since when is my place 'home'?" she asked a teasing tone to her voice.

Soi blushed and shifted closer to her teacher, who was perched beside her on the hospital bed, and snuggled against the dark, warm body, "I don't know" she mumbled meekly "it's just … it's the only place where I feel … safe … and – as long as I'm with you I feel … alive"

Yoruichi tilted the blushing girls' face upwards so that they were looking eye-to-eye with one another. Soi felt her heartbeat jolt in her chest as the goddess-like woman lowered her lips closer to her own. She felt the soft caress of Yoruichi's breath against her lips, "you're always alive to me" purred the dark woman and in a split second later she lowered her lips the last millimetre and Soi could have died there and then and been happy as her lips were being teased, licked and sucked by her idol. Yoruichi's hand ran up to Soi's smooth neck and massaged the tender pulse point beating rapidly beneath the milky white skin. She pulled out of the passionate kiss and smiled happily as she stroked her hand down Soi's neck, teased her healed collarbone before grasping her small breasts through the tight bandages. They were wrapped so tightly that Soi's breasts were reduced to barely visible mounds, either way Soi whimpered faintly at the contact and pressed herself up into the another slow, burning kiss. Yoruichi smiled into the kiss, her hands running through Soi's hair before pulling away, the smile still evident on her lips. She cupped Soi's cheeks in her hands and wiped the pale lips with her thumb and admired her handiwork; Soi's were red and slightly swollen from the kiss. "Do you fancy going to the beach this weekend? Some fresh air and warm sun might do you some good"

Soi frowned slightly and ran a hand through her hair "um … if you want … I've never been"

Yoruichi stared at Soi is amazement. Never been to the beach? EVER?! Her lips curved up into a cat-like grin, gold eyes twinkling. She snaked an arm around Soi's waist and leant into her ear and purred silkily "well we'll just have to change that won't we?" Soi smiled as she listen intently to Yoruichi talk about what they would need to do, before, during and after they go to the beach that weekend!

~*~

SATURDAY MORNING

~*~

"Yoruichi why do we need to get a swimming costume? I won't be swimming in the sea so there's no point" Soi complained as Yoruichi pulled her into a small shop opposite the local beach of Miami. Yoruichi had insisted that Miami was one of the best beaches and Soi had no will to object. However, she was voicing every plausible objection against buying a swimsuit.

Yoruichi wouldn't hear any of it as the small bell above the door twinkled as they walked in "don't care, bee, you're getting one" stated the goddess as she tigthened her hold on Soi's wrist, the glare of hundreds of swimsuiys hitting their eyes like a tidal wave.

Soi's eyes roamed the shelves. She wasn't seriously expected to WEAR one of those skimpy things ... was she? She gulped, "Yoruichi-"

"Excuse me?!!" Yoruichi called out.

A cheery-faced woman popped her head around the counter door "hey there I'll be one momen' ma''am"

Yoruichi plastered a fake grin on her face and soon the shop-girl reappearred, her smile almost as fake as Yoruichi's. Almost. "What can I do for y'all?"

Soi watched as her teacher's fingers clenched slightly on the edge of the counter, but the goddess maintained her composure and fake smile, "I'd like some swim-suits in siiiiiiiiize-" casting a quick analysing glance at Soi Yoruichi clicked her tongue and said "size four, if you please"

Soi felt her stomach knot. Was it possible that Yoruichi could calculate the exact size of every part of her body with a mere glance? The thought alone was a little unnerving. "Yoruichi please I really don't want to-"

The sales assistant disappearred back into the storage room while Yoruichi looked down at Soi and ruffled the latter's silky blue-black hair "come one Soi, going to the beach will be pointless without some form of bathing suit. Anyways you don't have to go into the sea, but it will get hot and I don't want you to suffocate in that T-Shirt and jeans thank you very much"

"But I-" Soi stopped herself, it would do no good to argue.

Soi flushed with embarrassment, there was no way in this lifetime was she going to let Yoruichi see her semi-naked! She felt her nether regions wriggle at the situation that wearing skimpy things would possibly lead to but she shut her mind off before it became to elaborate. Shifting from foot-to-foot she trained her silver eyes on the lino flooring. The sales-girl reappearred carrying two handfuls of small, skimpy swim-suits hanging from little hangers. She blanched as she caught how skimpy some of the suits actually were and wanted vomit at how they would possibly look on her thin, scarred frame. She shivered as Yoruichi wrapped an arm around her hips, below eye-level of the counter, and drew her slightly closer, the wamrth of Yoruichi's hip against her own sent a pleasurable quiver run straight through her hip to her groin. She swallowed thickly. Yoruichi accepted the garments and turned to face Soi, a grin on her face. "Let's go and get you changed then!" she chimed gleefully.

Soi stared up at her teacher before grabbing the items "you're not helping me change, Yoruichi, I can do it myself" and with her nose in the air, Soi retreated behind the curtain of the nearest changing room and swiftly drew it between herself and the slightly disappointed look on her teacher's face.

Once properly inside the fitting room, Soi stuffed the hangers onto the iron rail opposite the long, upright mirror. She turned to face it and examined her reflection in the mirror. She grimaced at the bandages poking through her T-shirt. She couldn't see what was so 'special' about her. Maybe it was BECAUSE of the injuried that Yoruichi was sticking around her. The thought caused her hearts' spirits' to dampen. She carefully removed her tee and jeans and underwear and unhooked the first tankini from its hanger. She slipped into it and examined her reflection. She wanted to puke! PINK WAS SOOOOOO OUT OF THE QUESTION! Looking up at the rest of them she felt her body tense-up. How could she have not realised it before? THEY WERE ALL SOME SHADE OF PINK! She let out a groan.

_"Is everything alright in there, Soi?" _called Yoruichi from the other side of the pale aqua curtain.

Soi jumped slightly "uh ... yeah it's just ... I'm not sure any of these suit me"

_"Well come out then and I'll give my opinion"_

_"_Uh ... n-no that's-"

"_Either you come out or I'm coming in_"

Soi whined quietly. This could not be happening! Her heart suddenly burst as the curtain was ripped to one side. She squealed, grabbing her baggy shirt and doing her best to hide herself with. Yoruichi looked down at her with a gleeful glint in her eyes. "Now, now Soi we can't have you hiding yourself away everytime someone wishes to see you in a certain state of dress"

"I can if said person doesn't SAY she'll be coming in!" Soi snarled low in her throat.

Yoruichi's grin grew even wider as she stepped inside drawing the curtain shut behind her. "Now, let me see how it looks"

"B-but Yoruichi ... I hate my body in this ... at all .... I-"

Yoruichi held up her hand, effectively silencing her student. "Come on, Soi, just let me have a peek"

"N-no-"

Yoruichi advanced on her, teeth flashing white in the florescent lights, fingers outstretched in a claw-like manner. Soi 'eeped' as the hem of her shirt was grabbed by long chocolate fingers. She felt her life flash before her eyes as the fabric was ripped out from her vice-like grip. Another whimper escaped her lips, her eyelids slamming shut. She heard a heavy breath flow through Yoruichi's lips. Cracking an eyelid open she saw her teacher's eyes staring wide as they roamed over every inch of her body. A shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't flinching. She wasn't laughing. Was she .... was she smiling?!

"Yoruichi?"

"Y-yes?" Yoruichi snapped out of her daze.

"I told you it doesn't suit me" Soi stated, with an agitated whine edging her voice.

Yoruichi stepped closer and placed her hands on Soi's hips. She squeezed the pale girls' thighs and slipped her finger under the leg-holes of the one-piece and teased the pale skin. Soi quivered against the touch. She blushed and looked away. Yoruichi's lips were soon at her neck, massaging her pulsepoint to the limit. Soi moaned lightly and whimpered, her hands squeezing into Yoruichi's shoulders. "Y-Y-Yoruichi!" she gasped breathlessly.

"Like that, bee?" Yoruichi purred heatedly in Soi's ear.

"Uh-huh" was all Soi could utter. Disappointment washed through her when Yoruichi pulled away.

"Now pop out of that costume and I'll go and buy it while you get dressed again"

"I'm not undressing in front of you!" Soi half-shouted, tugging the shirt back against her body as though Yoruichi may be able to see through it. Then again that is exactly what Yoruichi's hungry golden gaze suggested. The older woman merely chuckled, shaking her head as she walked back out into the main part of the store. Once she was alone Soi wrestled herself out of the one-piece and quickly threw on her jeans and shirt. Shoving the curtain to one side she stepped out, the costume in hand. Thrusting the costume into Yoruichi's hand Soi grudgingly announced she was going to wait outside beside the car.

"You sure Soi?" Yoruichi asked in a concerned manner.

"Yes, I will be fine" Soi flashed a shy smile, which lightened her teacher's features to the small fraction of relief. While Yoruichi paid for the costume Soi ventured out to the car and leant back against it, her head bowed against the sunlight that washed over the entire strip of beach and lined condo's.

Several minutes later Yoruichi appearred with a small bag tucked under her arm. She had barely walked several strides from the shop door when a large blonde man bulldozed her in a bear-like hug crying out "YORU-CHAN!"

Soi sprung to her feet, ready to pounce on the blonde man. Jealousy embedded itself within her stomach as she watched his hands roam over her girlfriends' body as he hugged her, lifted her and swung her around a look of sheer delight on his face as he dropped numerous kisses onto her face. Soi clenched her fists and seethed silently. Yoruichi wreslted out of the mans grip and punched him hard on the arm with a loud laugh "Kisuke how many times have I told you not to do that?!"

The blonde man pouted and wrapped an arm around her neck "aw you know me Yoru-chan I can't keep my hands off yah!"

"How would you prefer if I cut them off of you?" Yoruichi growled, getting really agitated by her old friends' actions. She had told him time and time again that she wasn't interested in him. Looking past his absurd green-and-white hat her eyes focused on Soi and she felt her heart drop at the angry tear etching against her pale cheek. Shoving the blonde away she stalked over her car and made a point of initiating a tender, passionate kiss with her lover. Leaning down to Soi's ear once the kiss was broken, she breathed "he's a twat just ignore him"

Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's hips and ground softly against her "I refuse to share you" she hissed into her teacher's ear, defiantly.

"good" Yoruichi grinned back biting Soi's bottom lip gently, making her girlfriend gasp slightly "because I'm not a sharing kind of girl" Soi's half-closed eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Good"

~*~

"SOI COME ON OUT!" Yoruichi called through the door. She had rented out one of the condo's for the weekend. It was mostly painted white, such a boring colour, with simple furniture in various light colours. Soi had locked herself in the bathroom to change ... this was an hour ago!

"NO I'VE CHANGED BY MIND! I LOOK LIKE A TWAT!"

"PLEASE SOI? NO ONE WILL LAUGH! AND IF KISUKE DOES I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE HIM AS A PUNCH-BAG!" Soi listened from the other side of the door. It was an awfully tempting offer. Sighing she unlocked the door. Twisting the knob she eased out into the bedroom, blushing furiously. She was greeted by Kisuke wolf-whistling at her. Throwing at glare at him she retreated to the bathroom, slamming the door shut as she went. Yoruichi glared over her shoulder at Kisuke. "Why did you do that for you prat?!" she sneered. Kisuke had the descency to look sheepish as Yoruichi returned to trying to coax Soi out into the open.

"TELL THAT BASTARD TO PISS OFF!" Soi yelled through the door.

Yoruichi grabbed Kisuke's hat and flung it over the balcony. "Go on fetch boy!" she grinned as the blonde man leapt over the balcony rails (lucky it was only a small story so he wasn't too badly hurt). Snickering to herself Yoruichi turned her attention back to the bathroom door "he's gone bee!"

She heard the latched slide back for the second time in ten minutes. Soi cautiously stepped outside "well?"

Yoruichi was visibly drooling "ffffffffuck" she breathed out, growing twice as horny as the first time she saw Soi in the swinsuit. "I'm going to have trouble holding myself back today" she groaned heatedly.

Soi put on her best strut, teasing a hand down Yoruichi's front stopping at her crotch, as she walked past. She leant up to Yoruichi's ear, noting how said woman's breathing hitched at the touch. She breathed teasingly "you've resisted me so far"

_**So far, **_Yoruichi mentally agreed, _**but not for much longer**_. Wrestling with her emotions and burning libido she followed Soi outside into the warm caress of sunlight. The beach was awaiting them, and who was she to turn down rubbing sun-cream all over Soi's body?

* * *

**A/N: i now its been a while since i updated this story, (Katy) but hopefully this will hold you over for a little while.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sun, sea and sfun part two

**Chapter six: sun, sea and s-fun**

**(Part Two)**

Soi shifted as she snuggled up in a beach chair in the shade of the umbrella. The suns glare danced off the water droplets that clung to Yoruichi's dark skin. She swallowed thickly and fixed the collar of the T-shirt she wore so that it covered more of her skin. Yoruichi laughed as she sprinted back up the stretch of burning hot sand until she was standing in the shade over Soi, a cuddly towel in her hand as she began to rub her hair dry. "Hey Soi are you sure you don't want to come for a swim in the sea? It's lovely in there!"

Soi shifted in her seat, her hand tightening slightly on the book she had been reading "um no thanks Yoruichi, I don't fancy it today"

"Don't fancy it today?" Yoruichi frowned, dropping the towel onto the floor and on sitting it. She rested her hands and chin on Soi's lap, "but Soi we leave here early Monday morning. You're lucky it's a holiday"

Soi's face fell slightly beneath her cap. Yoruichi had taken time out of her own schedule to take her on a small holiday to recover slightly, "o-okay Yoruichi I'll be down in a minute"

Yoruichi leapt up a large grin on her face as she grabbed a flexible tube from beside her sandals "not without sun-cream you're not!" she sang out and unscrewed the top, squirting a big blob in the palm of her hand.

Soi smiled and gingerly got to her feet, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over her head. She let out a squeal when two cool hands slipped over her stomach, the squelching sound hit her ears as Yoruichi massaged the cream into her skin. "Y-Y-Yoruichi that tickles!"

Yoruichi chuckled "I never would have guessed" she smiled as she brushed a kiss to the nape of Soi's neck, while bending down onto her knees and running her cream-smothered hands up and down Soi's thighs and shins. Once the cream was massaged into Soi's skin, Yoruichi pressed a few kisses up the younger girls' legs as she straightened up behind her.

Soi shivered slightly as she felt the energy of her lover pulse into her. When nothing happened for a few moments Soi began to look over her shoulder "Yoruichi-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yoruichi's laughter rang out as she sprinted up onto the thin wooden pier and raced towards the end, Soi clinging onto her neck for dear life in her arms. Soi's eyes were suddenly clenched shut as she felt Yoruichi take an almighty leap and-

**SPLASH!**

Cool water engulfed both women as they plunged far beneath the surface of the rolling waves of the ocean. Soi kept her eyes shut tightly not wanting to get the salt water into her eyes. She felt Yoruichi's arms draw her tighter against her own body. She wrapped her arms tightly around Yoruichi's neck, not wanting to be dragged out into the unknown. Feeling her lungs contract against the lack of oxygen she kicked her legs and clawed her way in, what she hoped was, the direction of the surface. "Shit!" she exclaimed gasping for air as she struggled to keep her head above the waves.

Yoruichi's gleeful laughter rang out as she wiped the salty water from her eyes, an arm looping around Soi's waist "was that insane or what?"

Soi gasped and managed a small chuckle "can you … help me back to the shore?"

"Hehe sure" Yoruichi grabbed Soi's arms, spun around so that her back was facing Soi, tightened Soi's arms around her neck like a scarf, and began to return to the dry beach.

~*~

"How still Soi-bee I can't dry your hair properly if you squirm!"

Soi giggled from her towel-tent as she felt Yoruichi's firm fingers rub her hair through the towel. "It tickles!" she stated through a giggle.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and whipped the towel off her head and grabbed Soi around the waist, hoisting her over her shoulder "I'll show you a tickle!"

Soi giggled as she was dropped onto the bed the shared and felt the weight of Yoruichi's body fall on top of her. Her heartbeat drummed up as Yoruichi ran her hands down her milky stomach and began to prod her sensitive spots. She arched her back and squirmed as Yoruichi laughed along with her. "Yoruichi!"

"Oh baby I love it when you scream my name!" the dark woman teased her lover, both rolling around in the covers.

Soi smiled when Yoruichi stopped tickling her. She stroked a strand of bright purple hair out of her lover's golden eyes and sighed dreamily "thank you for today"

Yoruichi smiled. She was happy to bring some good to the younger girls' life. She pressed a kiss to Soi's nose "you're welcome" she rolled off to the side and pulled Soi against her chest. She nuzzled her girlfriends' hair and pressed a kiss to her earlobe. Soi leant into the soft touch.

"You've made me so happy, Yoruichi"

Yoruichi closed her eyes with a small smile "I love you, Soi" Soi stiffened and felt her eyes bulge wide. Had Yoruichi just said –that? She wanted to reply but her voice wouldn't work. Yoruichi leant up and looked down at Soi. She saw the tears spring to Soi's silver eyes when her voice wouldn't work. It saddened her heart but she knew it was a big step to take. Breathing out a sigh she turned Soi on her back to face her and ran her hand down Soi's bare stomach. "It's okay," she whispered brushing away a tear with her fingertip "I don't expect you to say it just now, I can wait" as the flash of disbelief in Soi's eyes she kissed Soi's hand "I promise" she insisted.

Soi felt the tears rippling behind her eyelashes "I'm s-sorry"

"Don't be!" Yoruichi insisted drawing the sobbing girl against her warm body, the warm air caressing their skin.

Soi buried her head against Yoruichi's chest, not wanting to stain Yoruichi's flawless skin with her tears. "But I do! I just … don't know … why can't I say it?"

Yoruichi smiled faintly, tangling her fingers within Soi's hair tightly "it's okay, angel, no one's forcing you to say it … when you really feel it you'll just … say it"

Soi seemed to be reassured by this information. "Are you sure?"

Yoruichi paused for a moment and decided to be truthful "no" Soi looked up at her with a questioning look on her face. Yoruichi blushed faintly "well I've only … really … felt it now"

This only appeared to make Soi feel worse "that doesn't help" she muttered meekly.

Yoruichi sighed airily. There must be some way she could make it up to Soi? "Soi?" she asked after a while.

"Mmm?"

"Ever been on a date before?"

Soi leant up, unveiling her face from the covers in a somewhat shy manner,"why do you ask?"

Yoruichi shrugged "because there was a cute little restaurant down the road past the swim-suit store, plus we have not had any dinner so I thought we could have a late meal"

Soi pondered this thought for a moment "is this your way of taking my mind off of not being able to say 'I love you'?"

Yoruichi bit her lip. Caught out! "Maybe" she stated tracing a light circle on Soi's naked shoulder "is it working?"

Soi licked her lips "maybe just a little"

Yoruichi grinned and dropped a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "Good, now get dressed and I'll make reservations for nine"

"If we're not eating until nine why do I need to dress now?"

Yoruichi turned to her with a cat-like drink "because, Soi-bee, I'm going to give you … A MAKE-OVER!"

"A … a what?" Soi spluttered.

"A make-over!" Yoruichi beamed raking her fingers through Soi's hair teasingly "I'm going to dress you up and put make-up on you and make you look grown-up and gorgeous!"

"But I hate dressing-up" Soi whined childishly.

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow and leant in; pressing a kiss to Soi's smooth lips, "please bee-bee, for me?"

Soi looked up into those beautiful, sunshine orbs and melted with a breathy sigh "okay, only for you"

"Yes!" Yoruichi smiled triumphantly, punching the air with a laugh. Soi rolled her eyes as Yoruichi grabbed her phone.

As Yoruichi walked out giggling as she dialled out a number on her phone, Soi collapsed facedown into the pillows and groaned. "I'm too old for this!"


	8. Chapter 8 a night to remember

**A/N: Okay let's get a few things straight;**

**1) The plot of this story is not changing at all **

**2) CREATIVE CRITISM is appreciated and will be taken into consideration for later chapters**

**3) If there are any super-major spelling errors in this chapter then tell me POLITELY and I shall correct them as best as I can**

**4) I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE IT IS JUST THE WAY THE STORY CAME OUT!**

**5) I respect anyone who had the time to read this story, and their reviews are very much welcome**

**6) And the one I think everyone should know on this site by now; IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Other then that I really hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are very much welcome and I will try to update the next chapters as soon as I can, however if you do not recieve updates feel free to private message me about it (although I must explain that I have exams coming up soon and a lot of homework to do so ... yeah)**

**Thank you for bearing with my rant and now onto the story!**

**Arigatou!**

**~ Belle x**

* * *

**Chapter seven: a night to remember**

* * *

Soi glanced at herself in the long mirror in the bathroom. She had to admit to herself, if not out loud, that Yoruichi had achieved the impossible and made her look … dare she think it … pretty! She was dressed in a small black-and-white Japanese print dress-shirt that reached to just below her buttocks and wore light grey cargo pants underneath with black dolly-shoes. Silver bangles clinked on her wrists and her hair had been tied up into a knot at the back of her head. Her silver eyes were rimmed with a stormy grey colour, her lashes thickened with mascara. She shivered slightly. The reflection was unnerving; this was how she wanted to be, not what she actually was. She frowned slightly, is that why Yoruichi had dressed her up, so that she could spend a few hours with how she wanted Soi to be? She shook her pessimistic little mind before tweaking a smile out of her lips, "go and have a good time" she whispered at her reflection before turning her back and walking out of the bathroom, flicking the light off as she went.

~*~

Yoruichi beamed up as the waiter took their orders. Soi cocked an eyebrow up at her girlfriend, she wasn't flinching, grinding her teeth, clenching her fists or faking a smile as this young man noted everything down with surprising speed for a trainee. Once he disappeared into the kitchen to deliver the orders Yoruichi turned back to face Soi. At the smug look on Soi's face she cocked a playful eyebrow "what's with the look?"

Soi shrugged and ran her forefinger over the rim of her glass. It emitted a low wailing sound, too fine to be heard unless you were standing close enough. "Nothing" she smiled "it's just that had to be one of the first people I've seen who has met you, not gotten verbal abuse, and lived to see another day" Yoruichi fidgeted in her seat slightly. Soi's face fell "he wasn't … he wasn't an ex-boyfriend was he?"

As soon as the question hit Yoruichi's ears she burst out laughing, "No Soi, nothing like that!" Soi frowned. She didn't know whether that answer comforted her or set her more on edge.

"Then who was he?"

"Just one of my cousin's old friends; he used to stop by sometimes and we'd chat" Yoruichi shrugged casually. She raised the glass to her lips and began to drink from it at a slow pace.

Soi leant over the table, her searing silver gaze penetrating Yoruichi's mask of laughter "Yoruichi please tell me? You hate America for a reason and I want to know what that reason is"

Yoruichi paused for a moment before sighing reluctantly. "Okay well where should I start?"

Soi licked her lips "how about … when you first came here?"

Yoruichi licked her lips "well I graduated college in England when I was twenty, I stayed for an extra year because of the course change, and I decided to join my dad over here. We bought renewed our visas and soon we had flown over here and built up a new life. However my dad began to disappear a lot within the first few weeks of arriving here" Soi watched Yoruichi's shoulders hunch slightly. She reached over and took the warm, dark hands in her own. She stroked Yoruichi's smooth knuckles as a motion for her to continue. Yoruichi swallowed thickly. "One day I followed him. I took my neighbours car and followed him. We ended up down in Texas of all places, it was miles away. Ridiculous to drive in a car to that place and that is no joke. I left the apartment at half seven in the morning"

Soi nodded drinking everything in. She could tell that there were far worse things to come in this morbid tale. "So what happened?" she asked quietly, watching Yoruichi's tear-filled eyes glisten in the warm light.

Yoruichi swallowed again, "he pulled up outside a small log-cabin in the middle of nowhere" she growled lightly "some women answered the door. I snuck around the house; there were open windows all over the place. I peeped through and … and I saw …" she sniffed loudly a tear plummeting from her long lashes. Soi felt herself regretting asking the questions that had driven Yoruichi into this state.

"Yoruichi it's okay, you don't have to say any more if you don't want to" Stated gently as she leant across the table and wiped the tear track away.

Yoruichi shook her head and grabbed hold of Soi's hands "no, you need to know this, you need to know why I am the way I am" the older woman was practically begging Soi, desperation drifting through her voice like lace. Soi swallowed and nodded, their gaze remaining locked the whole time. Yoruichi shivered slightly "When I looked through the window I saw him hug and kiss this woman, not only that but she had a huge bump and three other kids ... they were all dark-skinned and all of them had my dads gold eyes..." A strangled sob hit Soi's ears. Wiping her leaking eyes Yoruichi stood from the table "I ... I think I've l-lost my appetite ..." in a flash she was gone. Soi debated whether or not to stay and explain to the waiter or to leg-it after her lover. She chose the latter but by the time she had ran outside she was alone on the deserted, black street. Her heart thumped in her chest. She was alone. A shiver ran through her bones as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her thin jacket and began to walk, although she had no idea of where she was going.

~*~

Yoruichi ran until she was out of breath. Tears lashed down in waterfalls from her shimmering eyes. Clutching her stomach she keeled over at the entrance of the peer and gasped for breath. The cool wind rolled off of the rolling waves of the ocean and soothed her aching lungs. She slid down to the base of one of the pillars and drew her knees up to her chin, feeling unbearably vulnerable. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head within them. Her mind was still realing. Had she really just told Soi all those things? Things that she had never told anyone? NOT even her psychiatrist? Her heart jerked in her chest. "Why did I tell her? Why was it so easy?"

_**Because you're in love with her**_

"I know I love her-"

**_Yes but I'm saying you're IN love with her_**

"I'm ... I'm in love with her?" Yoruichi rolled the sentence around on her tongue. Suddenly a wave of contentment rolled over her in time with the soft rippling sea below. Not only did it make sense but ... it made her feel needed, wanted, safe and as though she had a reason to live again. "I'm in love with her" she repeated with a giddy smile pulling on her lips. "I'm in love with my little bee" she was over-whelmed with a happy, warm feeling. That is until a more unsettling feeling pushed the happiness down to the size of a pea. "SHIT!" she cried out as she sprang to her feet, eyes wide with horror. She had ditched Soi! On the virtual edge of Miami! Forcing herself to unfreeze from the wooden planks of the peer she clumsily ran back towards the main road.

Soi had opted to go back to the peer. You could get a better view from there. If there was no one there then she would carry on walking to the condo, and if Yoruichi was not there, then she would wait up until she came home. Tightening her arms around her body she began to walk towards the peer, hoping to catch a glimpse of Yoruichi's bright purple hair. Her silver eyes reflected the moonlight as they scanned the streets, and roamed over the rolling waves. Their roam was fruitless but she remained focused on her task at hand. She refused to give up! Despite the fact that it was growing bitterly cold and she was growing tired, due to not having any dinner as of yet. She frowned as she continued to walk. "Oh Yoruichi where did you go?"

**BANG!**

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! I'M IN A HURRY HERE!"

"Yoruichi?"

"Soi Fon?"

Both women blinked away their confusion, fear and anxiety as their coherent thoughts caught up with them. Yoruichi was the first to break out into a smile as she collapsed on her knees in front of Soi. "Aw Soi I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you"

"It's okay" Soi gave a small smile "I was just coming to look for you" she admitted shyly thanking all forms of higher power that it was dark so that her girlfriend could not see her cheeks blush red. She looked up to see Yoruichi stretch out her hand towards her. She smiled, her heart leaping higher into her throat as she accepted that offered hand and was pulled to her feet.

Yoruichi pulled Soi tightly against her body, burying her head in Soi's feathery soft black hair. It smelt of strawberry shampoo. She smiled and cuddled the small girl tighter. "I didn't mean to scare you, baby, it was just ... a little too much"

"I should be the one saying that" Soi breathed, Yoruichi looked down into her shining silver eyes "after-all I had to listen to it all"

Yoruichi nodded "I know but .... you're the first person ... I've ever told that to"

Soi felt her heart swell against her ribs "r-really?" she asked, unable to keep the ludicrously happy feeling from her voice.

Yoruichi nodded shyly "yes ... oh Gods!" she suddenly exclaimed bolting to her feet. Soi followed suit, frowning. Why was Yoruichi acting as if Soi had just said she was a boy?

She placed a tender hand on her lover's tense shoulder "Yoruichi?" Said woman shivered and still shielded her face from Soi's, as though to hide the fact that she was crying. "Yoruichi tell me what's wrong" Soi's voice was louder, more demanding.

Yoruichi's ears pricked up at the tone. She had never seen Soi's demanding side before. And so far, even though she had her back to the younger girl, she liked it. "No" she stated stubbornly, ready to see Soi's reaction. The reaction she had anticipated, however, was not what she recieved.

A swift hand grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and pinned her to the nearest wall. Yoruichi's eyes were wide as she stared down at her pupil, her silver eyes glazed with the moon's rays "don't you ever do that again! I was scared out of my wits! I had no idea where you'd gone!" Yoruichi felt her veins pump with guilt as tears rolled down Soi's cheeks. She felt Soi's lithe body collapse to it's knees before her. She was stunned.

Looking down she felt her heart shiver. She placed a hand within Soi's hair and stroked her scalp "bee-bee don't cry, I didn't mean to run off like that. I just ... needed some time to think things over"

"And?"

Yoruichi blinked, confused "and ... what?"

Soi sniffed and wiped at her eyes "what did you have to think about?"

Yoruichi dropped to her knees. "I had to think about ... why it was just so ... easy ... to tell you all of that stuff"

Soi swallowed past the lump in her throat "and ... did you find out ... whatever it was?"

Yoruichi nodded with a small watery smile "yes I think I did" Soi's questioning silver orbs didn't need to add a voice to her question "I'm in love with you Soi"

"I know that. We established that earlier today" Soi muttered, a little disgruntled at the memory of not being able to day ... **_it_** ... back.

"I know this will only make matter's a little worse but I realised that not only do I love you ... but I'm IN love with you"

Soi was paralysed to the concrete pavements. Yoruichi had been right, it did make the situation worse. She felt her throat muscles contract. She couldn't breathe. Her mind became hazy. Her head suddenly felt as though it was burning up! She seriosuly couldn't breathe! She grappled out for Yoruichi's body, trying to grab a hold on to her clothes. Her actions were futile as she collapsed onto the pavement, odd twitches running through her body and then ... nothing.

~*~

"Oh thank goodness you're up!" exclaimed a soft voice. Soi blinked against the low lights. A damp cloth was pressed to her forehead. Yoruichi materialised leaning over her. "You gave me such a scare bee-bee"

"M'sorry" Soi mumbled weakly, wanting to close her eyes but feeling as though any form of movement would be painful and full of effort which she could not muster the strength for.

"Shh, shh, just rest baby it's okay" Yoruichi breathed lightly, pressing a tender kiss to Soi's cheekbone.

The cloth was removed from her forehead and set on the nightstand beside a glass of ice-water. Yoruichi took the cup and held it steady while she manouvered Soi into a sitting position with her left arm. Holding the glass to Soi's lips she encouraged her lover to drink some mouthfuls. Soi obeyed and soon felt her headache cease its attack. She hummed lightly and snuggled up into Yoruichi's body. Yoruichi smiled softly, cuddled Soi tenderly before lying her back against the pillows and drawing the blankets up around her chin. "Yoru-"

Yoruichi pressed a fingers to Soi's lips "don't talk baby. Just get some rest okay?" Soi's eyes turned downcast. Yoruichi cocked her head to one side like a cat "eh bee what's wrong?"

"... Cold" Soi mumbled.

Yoruichi's features lightened up. "Aw I can't have my little bee getting cold now, can I?" she grinned sweetly as she slid under the covers beside Soi and enveloped the younger girl within her arms. Soi nuzzled her head against Yoruichi's chest, feeling sleep overcome her as her lover's long, dark fingers combed through her hair. She let out a small moan, which sounded as though she had just said 'don't ;eave me' before she had succumbed to the sleep that was drugging her mind. Yoruichi smiled when she finally felt Soi relax into sleep. Yoruichi mentally scalded herself for not making Soi wear a cap on the beach; the poor babe had caught a touch of sun-stroke. She'd be fine by the morning, however, watching her collapse in the street had wrung Yoruichi's heartstrings. She couldn't lose Soi, not after all of this. Drawing her lover into a more protective hold she kissed Soi's forehead and breathed, "I won't leave you"


	9. Chapter 9 Long ride home

**Chapter nine: long ride home**

It was nine o'clock on Monday morning by the time Yoruichi woke up snuggled up to Soi's side, a protective arm wrapped around her lover's lithe waist. She smuled. They had both slept easily, which was a harmonic ray of sunshine within her thoughts. She sat up-right and stretched her arms high over her head, relieving them of any tension from her previously forfeited slumber. She began to hum lightly as she watched fine rays of sunshine poking in through the drawn blinds and flitting across Soi's pale features. She really was a sweet little beauty. Then she jumped when her phone bleeped setting off the set alarm. Why hadn't she switched it off? Soi needed the rest after-all.

"Mph" Soi groaned as she dug her heels into her eyes and rubbed them. "What time is it?"

"Five past nine" Yoruichi breathed in an apologetic manner, seating herself beside Soi on the bed and raking her fingers through Soi's fringe, "do you want me to run you a bath?" Soi nodded. Yoruichi smiled and walked leisurely into the bathroom to run a warm bath for Soi. Drizzling a fair amound of bubble-bath into the tub she then snapped the taps on and listening to the gentle drumming as the water smacked down into the china tub. As soon as the water was beginning to fill the base of the bath up, Yoruichi returned to the bedroom to see Soi standing up and stretching. She smiled and watched how Soi's relaxed muscles twisted beneath her thin nightshirt. "You're looking better" Yoruichi observed "do you feel better?"

Soi yawned lightly and smiled up at her girlfriend with a shy air, "yeah I actually do" she blushed lightly when Yoruichi smiled warmly. It melted her heart. Yoruichi cross the room and drew Soi into her arms nuzzling her haia lightly with her lips.

"I'm so glad" Soi hummed as she snuggled into the comforting embrace. Yoruichi ran a hand through Soi's hair "why don't you get into that bath of yours and have a good, long soak and I'll amke some breakfast, eh?"

Soi smiled dreamily "okay i-if it's not too much trouble"

Yoruichi laughed merrily "of course not" she insisted heartedly "as long as we're both well-fed and properly looked after, we'll be fine"

Soi smiled and watched as her girlfriend bounced out of the bedroom humming merrily to herself as she went into the small kitchen. She would never have expected to see a bouncy, childish side to her favoured teacher. Then again Soi found it endearing, she was glad Yoruichi was stern and posing all the time, she assumed it must have been exhausting to keep the 'sexy teacher' act 24/7. Feeling slightly more awake the young girl stepped into the tepid bathroom and snapped the taps off. She stood in front of the mirror and slowly lifted her nightshirt over her head. She shivered slightly as the cool air wiped across her skin, but ignored it. Her attention was focused solely on the image looking back at her in the mirror; mid-length blue-black hair, slightly spikey in places, pale skin, pink cheeks, dark rimmed silver eyes, and cute little bow lips. She looked sort of like a china doll minus the elaborate clothes and the excessive make-up. She tilted her head to one side and examined the rest of her body; not much of a figure, lithe arms and legs, small muscles, flat stomach, and small, pert breasts. She guess she could _sort of _see how Yoruichi liked her. She shook her head before turning to the bath and gingerly stepped inside, letting her body get used to the temperature before submerging herself completely. She sighed contently as her mind reflected upon this wonderful weekend. She hummed to herself, her slim hands running over her wet thighs and abdomen, "Yoruichi"

In the kitchen Yoruichi was half-way done making breakfast. She was determined for Soi to get her strength back so she had put toast and crumpets into the toaster, a box of cereal stood proudly waiting to be eaten, along with some bacon, eggs and sausages frying in the saucepan. It was a good thing there was only enough for two in the first place, she didn't want Soi to throw-up when they set off back home. She smiled as she began making some green tea. Somewhere, over the rumble of the cooking food, Yoruichi heard the water drain out of the bath. It hd been thirty minutes since Soi had gotten in. Yoruichi grinned as she heard the bathroom door unlock. She was so tempted to take Soi there and then but she willed some restraint onto her libido. _There's plenty of time for **that**_**,** she consoled herself as she began dishig up the food. She hoped Soi had an appetite this morning. As she set the food down on the table she was greeted with a hungry kiss on her neck, thin arms tightly embracing her waist, the sweet smell of honey-blossoms flowing from Soi's hair. "Hey" she purred turning in Soi's embrace and capturing those tormenting lips in her own. She made sure to kiss Soi just as passionately, her strong hands running over the faint curves of Soi's body, "mm" she pulled away and licked her dark lips, loving how Soi blushed and panting lightly, "I hope you have as much appetite for your food" she grinned, wiping Soi's lips dry with her thumb and forefinger.

Soi laughed lightly "now that you mention it I am starved"

"Good, well I hope you enjoy all of this that I made for you" Yoruichi grinned indicating the crowded table of food.

Soi's eyes lit up like two bright moons "Oh wow! You honestly didn't have to do this Yoruichi I would have been fine with cereal-"

Yoruichi raised a finger to Soi's lips, silencing her "not another word, bee, now come on and eat we have to be out of here by midday"

Soi pouted lightly and then giggled as she walked over to her chair and Yoruichi playfully spanked her arse. They settled down either side of the table and began playfully squabbling over the food. However it all got eaten, that was the main thing, and it made a fuzzy feeling embrace Yoruichi's heart. Had Soi really just eaten all of that food just so she wouldn't feel bad? Yoruichi's eyes glittered brightly as she shoved the dishes into the dishwasher. "Aw my little bee is a darling" she breathed to herself as she walked into the bedroom where Soi had gotten their suitcases out and had started to empty the few drawers of their belongings. "Soi, baby, you don't have to pack, I'll do it"

Soi looked at Yoruichi as if she'd gone mad, "no you made me breakfast AND ran me a bath, come on it's the least I can do"

Yoruichi couldn't bring herself to object to the adroable look on Soi's pleading features and caved, "alright, but I WILL help you a little"

"Hm Okay" Soi reluctantly agreed before running a hand through her hair, "how much time do we have left to pack?" Soi asked absent-mindedly as she focused on folding the clothes neatly and tucking them into the suitcase.

Yoruichi glanced at her sleek gold watch, "hmm about ... a hour and a half"

"WHAT?!" Soi exclaimed anxiously "a-are you sure we'll even have enough time to-"

Yoruichi cut her off with a laugh "of course Soi we only left stuff in this room and the living area anyway. We had everything else provided for us already."

Soi didn't look too convinced but settled for packing the clothes anyway. Yoruichi walked into the small living area and scooped up the digital camera Soi was so proud of, and her sunglasses and keys. She made a quick scan of the room and once satisfied that there was nothing else left behind, returned to the bedroom to help Soi finish off the packing.

Once everything was packed up Yoruichi hauled their two cases outside and stowed them into the trunk of her car. Wiping sweat from her brow she turned to call back over her shoulder, "come on Soi we need to get going and drop the keys off at the office"

Soi brought the door slamming shut behind her and locked it with the small ring of keys. Swinging the keys around her forefinger she hopped into the passenger seat and barely had time to close the door before Yoruichi sped off towards the main office at the end of the high street to drop the keys off. Soi climbed out and waited in a small line consisting of three people before handing the keys in, smiling a heart-warming 'thanks' before hurrying out back to the car. Once Soi was properly buckled in Yoruichi cruised along in the direction of the main high way, "did everything go okay?" she asked.

"No, no they held me hostage an threatened my bunny with cigarettes unless I gave them the directions to the nearest Spa" Soi drawled sarcastically, earning her a playful swat upside the head from her girlfriend. "Hey!" she yelped in protest.

Yoruichi laughed merrily as she pulled out onto the highway. The hazy horizon made them both dizzy as they cruised along in the suffocating heat. "I guess there is a downside for summer" Yoruichi whimpered, fanning herself with a small, Japanese printed paper fan. Soi tilted her head back and got herself comfortable in the plush, leather chair. A sombre attitude fell upon her and seemed to radiate around the car. Yoruichi glanced down at her. "Eh? What's up with my bumble-bee frowning?"

Soi blinked but didn't look up at Yoruichi. She began twiddling her fingers around one another, as if contemplating the best way to phrase a difficult sentence. "Um ... Yoruichi can I ... ask you ... something?"

Yoruichi nodded, smiling, "of course you can, love"

Soi lost her train of thought when Yoruichi smiled. How was she like that? Always smiling? "What will become of us?" she asked hesitantly.

Yoruichi felt her hear turnt o lead. "What do you mean 'what will become of us'?" she pulled up at a set of red lights and turned to look down at Soi "Soi?"

Soi felt her heart shiver, "I mean after I graduate and you leave to go back to England ... what will ... become of us?"

Yoruichi's mouth formed a silent 'o' as she turned off the main highway and pulled up alongside a dirt track. Sighing she switched the engine off and leant back in her chair taking a few deep breaths. She turned to Soi, "is that what you've been worried about all this time?" Soi gave a silent not, refusing to look into Yoruichi's eyes. Yoruichi breathed a small smile and took hold of Soi's hand and pulled it to her lips, "oh baby, I won't leave you, I promise you!"

Soi frowned "but ... you said you were leaving I- AYAH! I'm so confused!" she screamed out burying her head in her arms and keeling over onto her lap.

Yoruichi hesitated before placing a tender hand on Soi's shoulders, "Soi, baby, I want to leave yes, but ..." she sighed heavily raking a hand through her purple locks "Well I was going to wait for you're birthday but I don't really see a point now that you're all upset"

Soi sniffled wiping her damp eyes and eased her head out of her arms to watch Yoruichi dig around in her handbag. She was indeed curious now as Yoruichi began to hiss curses under her breath as she dug around in her bag. Finally, "FOUND IT!" she sang out merrily extracting a small, slim envelope. Soi frowned. An envelope? Was that it? Then slim objects began to flow through her mind; excitement bubbled up inside her, what in the world could it be? Yoruichi winked at her and leant over the gear-stick and waved the envelope in-front of Soi's saucer-like eyes. "Wanna see what it is?"

Soi nodded eagerly and made a grab for the envelope only to have Yoruichi raise her arm out of reach and laugh happily. "Neh! Yoruichi don't tease!" Yoruichi laughed joyfully, ruffled Soi's bed-hair and handed her the slim envelope before leaning back in theleather driver's seat to watch the scene unfold in front of her. Soi licked her lips, eyeing the envelope before taking it carefully in her hands and tearing the seal apart, and tipping the contents out into the palm of her hand and froze. Was she seeing this right? She whipped around to face Yoruichi with wide, silver eyes, "Yoruichi ... a-are you sure ...um ... are you sure you gave me the right ... gift?"

Yoruichi nodded "yes, I am one hundred percent positive" the purple-haired goddess nodded.

Soi's body quivered lightly "w-what are you saying?"

Yoruichi slipped her arm around Soi's shoulders and pulled her against her chest, in an awkward position over the gear stick, and pressed lingering kisses to her cheeks, "I want you to come to England with me"

Soi swallowed thickly, gripping the ticket in her slightly sweaty palm. Move back to England? "B-but Yoruichi ... weare not exclusive ... how do you know if you won't change your mind?"

Yoruichi frowned and leant back in her seat, eyeing Soi closely, "change my mind about what?"

Soi breathed heavily through her nose as her muscles tensed. A burn grazed her cheeks and she averted her gaze, "you know, change your mind about leaving New York ..." shetook a shallow breath "... or me" she added as a quiet whisper.

Yoruichi's throat ran dry. She gripped Soi's chin and forced the younger girl to look her dead in the eye and she hissed, "I love you, Shaolin, NOTHING will change thatand I do not intend to change my mind about you any time soon or at all for that matter" she paused, allowing the information to sink into her 's silver eyes swam with guilty tears. She released Soi's chin and watched as Soi hung her head in shame, her shoulders starting to shake as she attempted to force back her tears.

"I didn't m-mean to s-s-ay that Yoru-ichi-" Soi let out a quiet sob.

Yoruichi gave a soft smile. She unbuckled Soi's seatbelt and pulled her over into her lap, it was a tight squeeze thanks so the steering wheel. She rubbed soothing circles into Soi's back and rocked her gently backwards and forwards, "shh, shh baby it's okay," she soothed "I love you and I want to spend the rest of you, but it's entirely up to you"

Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck and pressed small kisses up her neck, "I do want to, Yoruichi, life will have no meaning without you here with me"

"So you'll come?" Yoruichi asked, excitement evident in her voice. Soi nodded with a shy smile. Yoruichi beamed and pressed her mouth onto Soi's, her hand running up and down Soi's back to her neck and massaging it. Once the kiss ended Yoruichi looked up at Soi and licked her lips before patting her girlfriend's pert arse, "alright you, hop back into your seat and shut your eyes for a little while. We need to get a move on"

Soi obediantly slid back into her own seat and buckled her seatbelt, leaning back into the comfy seat. Yoruichi watched her every movement. So graceful. She smiled tenderly as Soi slouched in the chair slightly looking drowsy. Leaning over she pressed a kiss to Soi's forehead, "have a nap baby" as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Soi slowly closed her eyes and relaxed in the seat. Yoruichi smiled, satisfied, before starting the engine and pulling out onto the main road, flipping off a redneck as she went. As they drove Soi shifted into a small ball position as she slept, her left hand reaching over and resting lightly on Yoruichi's thigh. It wasn't an erotic touch, it was a tender, caring one, swollen with gratitude and love. Yoruichi smiled and gave the small pale hand a comforting squeeze before shifting gears, mentally noting how Soi gripped the plane tickets in her right hand that shewas using as a pillow, much like a child would clutch their favourite teddy-bear in their sleep. This thought made Yoruichi smile; she loved Soi and together they were going to create a new life in England, where they both wanted to be.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the late update but I have been stressed with exams! Reviews are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10 The headmaster

**Chapter nine: The Headmaster**

"So the suspicions were correct then?" queried a deep, toneless voice from the shadows of the office. The air was both musty and cool as the two occupants of the radiated their own scents about the still, summer-bathed office. The desk was snuggled within the long evening shadows, the swindle chair facing the back wall.

"Yes ... that is ... correct ...!" panted the breathless blond standing in the doorway. He rummaged around in his small knapsack and waved a roll of film in the air over his head "I even have photographic proof!" he triumphantly thumped the canister onto the desktop.

The man in the swindle chair grinned, drumming his fingertips together. He slowly turned to face the tan blonde "thank you Kisuke, finally your idiocy has come in handy to me"

Kisuke beamed proudly "thank you sir, and the other half of the payment?"

"Will be posted to your house in Miami within the next twenty-four hours"

Kisuke ran a hand through his wild hair "pleasure doing business with you Aizen, sir, if you ever need any help you have my location"

Aizen nodded before dismissing Kisuke with a wave of his hand. Kisuke left with a tip of his green-and-white striped hat. Aizen's brown gaze immediately fell upon the canister on the desktop. It possessed so many dark secrets of the one teacher he loathed. He refused to have that bitch make a mockery of his school. He pursed his lips and reached over the desk and took hold of the plastic casing, popped the lid open and tipped the film out into the shadows. "I'd better go and get these developed. After all, tomorrow is black-mail day" he smirked to himself as he replaced the film within its plastic casing and pocketed it.

~*~

Yoruichi smiled as she tucked the blankets up around Soi's chin and placed a kiss upon her pale forehead, "goodnight my little bee" Soi merely hummed sleepily and snuggled within the warm blankets, despite it being summer there was an odd chill in the air.

Yoruichi flicked the light off and made her way into the kitchen, sat down at the breakfast bar and flipped open her laptop. Kukaku signed on. Yoruichi smiled, she hadn't spoken to her old friend in a long time. She quickly typed a message.

**Yoruichi:** hey Kukaku long time no see, eh?

**Kukaku:** Yoruichi my girl! How is life in Fat-Land?

**Yoruichi:** haha crappy as ever ... but good news! You know that student who I told you about?

**Kukaku:** Yeah um ... Soi-chan right?

**Yoruichi:** right. Well she's my girlfriend now! She's the one Kuka ... she really is I love her!

**Kukaku:** the one? Oh Yoruichi-chan I am **SO** happy for you!

Yoruichi smiled and blushed slightly as she curled her legs up underneath her. **Yoruichi:** me too ... she's going to move with me to england once she graduates

**Kukaku:** you're bringing her over here? Aw that's so cute now I have two people I can get absolutely pissed with lol

**Yoruichi:** hehe we'll see hun. G2g now it's late and we both have work in the morning. Plus I don't want bee to wake up without me there.

**Kukaku:** hehe cute okay well night sweet dreams hun xox

**Yoruichi:** you too xox

**Kukaku had signed out  
Yoruichi has signed out**

Yoruichi placed her laptop back on the counter and stretched her arms and legs. She flicked the kitchen light off and walked back into her bedroom and smiled down at Soi who had wriggled over onto her side of the bed. She lifted Soi up slightly, careful not to disturb her, before wriggling underneath her and allowing the pale teen to relax against her chest. Sleep soon followed and she was placed in a peaceful slumber.

~*~

Soi climbed out of Yoruichi's car and began to follow her english teacher up to the teacher's entrance around the back of the building through the reception. Yoruichi blushed and laughed lightly when Soi opened the reception door and held it open for Yoruichi to walk through. Soi blushed when Yoruichi placed a chaste kiss to her lips before signing in. Unfortunately neither of them saw the dark brown eyes watching them from the office down the narrow hallway to the right of the receptionists' desk. Neither of them even noticed the thick envelope of photo's on the desk adressed to the school governor's. Least to say ... neither of them expected anything bad to happen that day. They were wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Okay i know this is a majorly short chapter and that i rarely do these but i couldnt think of anything to write and i also have exams but hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better.**

**Arigatou, **

**Belle ^^**


	11. Chapter 11 Blackmail

**Chapter ten: Blackmail**

Yoruichi was feeling a happy summer bounce as she sat down at her desk that morning. She had just walked Soi to the hall where they were having assembly. She sighed happily and began stacking her folders and piles of coursework neatly. That's when she noticed it, a large manila envelope sitting boldly in the middle of her desk. Frowning slightly she picked it up and ripped the seal open. Humming lightly she tipped the contents out onto her desktop and quirked an eyebrow. They were photos; someone had time to send a bunch of photos of a couple that, by the looks of it, were on holiday. She was about to scoop them up and chuck them in the dustbin when one of the photos's caught her eye. In one of the photos was a thin, pale girl blushing faintly as a dark woman behind her massaged cream into her smooth shoulders. Yoruichi smiled at the cute image and then felt her jaw drop. The couple in the photo were of herself and Soi! A bead of sweat dropped down the side of her face. Who had taken these photos? Where had they hidden themselves? Who had sent them to her? Her heart skipped several beats as she tried to inhale enough oxygen to sustain it long enough to think clearly. As soon as she had managed to consume a few deep breaths, she shoved the photos into the top drawer of her desk and began to make her way to the staff room to make inquiries.

Soi sulked moodily to her locker on the ground floor as she needed to unload some of her heavy books. She had art next and she felt a warm feeling engulf her body, she loved the paintings she did, they were so accurate and powerful. Someone nudged her as they walked past but she ignored it, she was used to their rough treatment by now. She couldn't wait for her art lesson, it was the only way she could express herself in a powerful way without using words. Her smile dwindled slightly as she stared at the photograph stuck on the inside of her locker door; her mother smiled back sweetly holding a small baby against her cheek, their silver eyes alight with happiness. Soi ran a fingertip down her mother's faded features, "I miss you mama" she breathed forcing tears away as she thrust her small rucksack into the tin locker. That's when she noticed it; a small manilla envelope nestled in the pit of her tin locker. Frowning she ripped the seal and tipped out the contents. Photo's. Thinking Yoruichi had taken the photo's she smiled and flicked through them ... until she noticed that Yoruichi was in EVERY photo!

_**She couldn't have taken these!**_ yelped her conscience. Fear grappled with her heart, cold sweat began to bead up on her skin. Her heart rate increased and she felt her body shake. She swallowed thickly and watched the world fade to black ...

0000000

"STACEY!"

The shrill yell startled the few members of the staff room. Stacey turned and flashed a grin at Yoruichi as the tan woman stalked up to her in a furious mood. "Morning Yoruichi how are you?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN SNEAKING PHOTO'S OF ME?!"

"I ... n-no" Stacey looked confused "look if someone's been spying on you, go to the headmaster, I'm sure he'll know what to do"

Yoruichi sighed in an annoyed manner and decided that it was most likely the best option, so she turned on her stiletto heel and flounced out of the staff room in a fury all the way cursing under her breath about "stupid arseholes poking into my business"

She marched along the corridors, her heels clacking loudly through her eardrums as the headmaster's office door drew closer and closer within her line of view. She twisted the doorknob and thrust the door inwards, not caring to ask for an invitation. Professor Aizen's head jerked up at her sudden intrusion, but here was unphased. He merely leant back in his chair and looked up at her as she leant over his desk, teeth barred, eyes flashing like fire. A sly grin slithered onto his lips, "what can I do for you so early this morning, Yoruichi?" he asked calmly.

His calmness only enraged Yoruichi further, as she hammered her fist onto his desk. He flinched. "Who was spying on me?" she growled forcefully.

Aizen let out a dry life, "what makes you think I would do such a-?"

Yoruichi grabbed his tie and yanked him forwards so that his stomach collided with the side of the desk, snarling into his face. "QUIT YOUR SHIT AIZEN! KNOW IT WAS YOU! I'M NOT STUPID! WHO ELSE WOULD BE OUT TO GET ME?! NOW TELL ME! WHO. WERE. YOU. WORKING. WITH?!!!!"

Aizen rolled his eyes and pried himself out of Yoruichi's claw-like grasp, "alright!" he fell back into her seat, "I did do it" he smirked up at her his hair sloping down to shield half of his face, "and you know what Yoruichi, if you don't leave this school like I have asked before, I will send these photo's to the authorities and they will deport you. Do you really want that, Yoruichi?" Aizen swiped up a spare photo that had been lying face-down on his desk. Yoruichi's eyes widened as extra notch as they absorbed the image of Soi sleeping contently against Yoruichi on a bench by the pier as the sun set, a heavy blue-orang glow cast across them. "Do you want to leave little Shaolin all on her own?" She swallowed thickly. "That's what I thought. Now I want your desk packed up by the end of the day. Is that clear?"

Yoruichi's knuckles quivered tightly. Every muscle was taught with suppressed anger just waiting to explode out at Aizen. Inside her there was an unwelcome battle; she could either obey Aizen and leave quietly and see Soi after school as the girl still practically lived with her ...

As if reading her thoughts Aizen cut across her mind's negotiating, "oh and I will get a restraining order for the two of you, whatever you decide" he smirked as he watched another quiver of anger ripple through the tan woman's skin. She wanted to hurt him. Hell, she would rather get sacked and deported than take his shit!

... _But if you do that you DEFINATELY won't see Soi again!_ Her conscience roared within her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut, her brow furrowed deeply. Her whole body was shaking. What will she do? What will she do?

Her thoughts were interupted by the intercom from the nurses office. Aizen pinched the bridge of his nose and pressed the answer button, "Yes Caroline?"

_"Sir. I have a student here. She's violently sick. She coughing and crying and screaming in pain. I think you should call the ambulance!"_

"Okay I'll call them ... who is the student?"

_"Its Shaolin Fon, sir"_

Yoruichi's heartbeat stopped at the exact same time Aizen smirked and spoke into the intercom. "Very well I'll do that Caroline." He removed his finger from the button and leant back again in his chair. "Now Yoruichi, the ball is in my court. I could call the ambulance or ... I could call the police." Yoruichi's blood boiled. "So are you going to quit?" Yoruichi remained silent, glaring deeply within Aizen's hard, cold eyes. Aizen sighed and slowly removed a coin from his jacket pocket, "I could always flip this coin; heads I call the ambulance and you quit PEACEFULLY or tails I call the police and let Shaolin slowly suffer"

Yoruichi quivered with venomous rage and breathed "bastard ..." Luckily she muttered it quietly enough so that Aizen couldn't hear. "If you let Soi suffer then you will get harrassed by the authorities" she smirked, feeling dominant for the first time through-out the whole conversation.

Aizen smirked evilly, posing the coin over his thumb, ready to flip. His eyes flickered up to Yoruichi's face. It was mixed with fear and hatred. His heart swelled with satisfaction, "so ... what are the chances of me getting head?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lame use of the chat-up line at the very end lmao my friend meagan and i were exchanging chat-up's and this one kindda stuck in my head lmao **

**Anyways I know this chapter was short, I was going to show what happened to Soi but Im leaving that for the next chapter ... kindda like a cliff-hanger thingie hehe**

**I hope you liked this chapter and reviews are most welcome, the more reviews the faster the update lmao**

**~ Belle XD**


	12. Chapter 12 Scream!

**WARNING: VIOLENCE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IDEOLOGICALLY SENSITIVE FOR FEEBLE / SENSITIVE MINDS!**

**Chapter eleven: Scream!**

_Your heart says stay and battle the pain, but your mind says leave for all this isnt needed, broken into pieces for that one an only. But follow your heart because the heart can only take so much. ~ Jamila. M. Allen_

**~Soi's P.O.V.~**

The words you are reading now, are from my unconscious thoughts, some plausible memories other's confused labyrinths of my own suppressed emotions. Which one should you believe? I don't know. It seems all the same to me. Just like pain and love; both are complex, both force us to think and feel thinigs we feel are either unnecessary or too ambitious for such a trivial feeling.

I feel nothing. Why should I? At present I have no recollection of where I am or what has happened, therefore, how can I feel when I do not know what to feel? You are probably thinking that these words are too wise to fall from an eighteen-year-olds mouth, right? Don't worry, reader, I know how you feel, there are times where I can not grasp how wise and calm my own thoughts are, coherent or otherwise. There is a reason for this. I feel my conscience is my mother; calm, wise, consoling, always there when I need her. And now that she's gone her memory must guide me in a place where no one else can see or harm her.

A piercing wail forces reality to crash down like an iron wave upon my limp body. I feel my bones vibrate with the impact. I feel myself jerk against the support straps that are binding me to what I assume is a gurney. A blinding white light dazzels me and for a split second I fear I will se my mother shortly. However it was merely the furious beating light of the sun flooding my vision. I turned my head to the side and saw a crowd of students gawping at me. I half-wondered why, then again I was always used to people staring at me. A teacher was ordering the paramedics to hurry me to the nearest hospital. I frowned, not inderstanding why. That's when I tasted it; a thick metallic glare in my mouth, hissing on my tongue and frothing at the sides. I jerked over the side of the gurney and spat a large amount of blood, saliva and stomach acid out onto the pavement, making the crowd cringe and 'EW!' in unison. I dropped back against the weight of my strap and surrendered to the painkillers flowing through my system.

**~Nomral P.O.V.~**

Yoruichi was hyperventilating as she sprinted through the crowd. She reached a break amongst the students just in time to see Soi throw-up some blood and faint, unconscious, on the gurney. Her heart was screaming and rattling against her ribs as though they were prison-cell bars. She grabbed hold of one of the paramedics arms and turned him to face her. "Yes ma''am?"

"Can I come with her? I'm her guardian" she asked breathlessly, her head still shaken up by Aizen's threat.

The paramedic looked her up and down suspiciously, "her LEGAL guardian?"

Yoruichi shook her head, "she has no legal guardian. I'm the best she's got" there was brief moment where Yoruichi feared the paramedic would tell her there was no chance that she could join Soi to the hospital. However, she breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to climb up into the back of the ambulance alongside the gurney. She seated herself and watched as the paramedic placed an oxygen mask over Soi's face, and hooked her up to a drip. Yoruichi's heart clenched. "Do you know what it wrong with her?"

The paramedic shook her head of blonde hair, "I'm afraid not, but from what I can see at the moment, it looks as though she has suffered some sort of trauma"

"T-Trauma?" Yoruichi stammered, wringing her hands in her lap. Her mind flipped back to Aizen. What had he done? Had h also sent a copy of the photo's to Soi? She woulnd't put it past him to do something so low-rated as that. She trembled even more as the ambulance howled into life. The paramedic gave her something for the shock, what it was Yoruichi was unsure of, as she fell into a daze ...

_**FLASHBACK ...**_

_"What are the chances of me getting head?" Aizen smirked, flicking his thumb and watched with his beady little eyes as the dime flew up in the air, spiralling rapidly before landing in his palm. He smacked it down onto the back of his other hand and held it there for a while. Neither knew what the result was, and Aizen did enjoy watching Yoruichi writhe in anxiety and fear in front of him. He smirked, either way he got what he wanted, so he wasn't really worried. Yoruichi was though. He could smell her fear, like a lion and an antelope. He lifted his hand away so that only he could see the answer. His smirked twitched a notch higher. "Well, well, well Yoruichi lookie what the result is" he sneered gleefully up at her "looks like I got head after-all" she turned and walked out of his office, as though in a trance. He flipped the coin onto his corresponding side and smirked. The HEAD sign glinted up at him._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

"Ma''am?" Yoruichi jerked out of her reverie as the paramedic touched her shoulder. "We're here now, Ma''am, would you care to follow us to the waiting room so that you can fill out some paper work?" Yoruichi nodded numbly and followed quietly, the anisthetic reek of the hospital smacking her in the face as she stepped through into the reception.

**~Soi's P.O.V.~**

_I felt numb. Like I was stuck between something hard and a rock. I couldn't move a muscle, and if I could I didn't feel it. I felt weird, I KNEW my eyes weren't open and yet I remember the rain. Had it been raining earlier? The sun had seemed strong enough to last all day. I remember walking along the submerged pavements and splashing through the river-bed like roads, resisting to avoid leaping out of the way when a car or lorry boomed past, raining me with an even bigger body of water. I remember the chill biting into my soaked body. I remember trudging through the storm. I remember the wind raking me back several strides, but still I had forced myself towards my destination. What was my destination? I don't remember it, all I do remember is that I was out of the rain, a roaring fire welcomed me along with the dark, serene hush that seemed cramped within the small, groudy pub. I remember seeing no one else in the pub except for two men and the bartender. One man was hunched over the bar, the other slouched in a corner, presumably asleep. I remember ambling up to the bar, the man cocked his head to look at me, not that he would see me; a short boyish haircut with a heavy hoodie enveloping my thin figure. I remember how soft and wet that hoodie was, and I remember how low the hood had been over my silver eyes. I remember feeling the clench of hatred within every muscle of my body. The man swivelled in his stall and eyed me. I remember cringing slightly as the beer rolled off of his tongue and hung in the air just above my face._

_"Hello lad, wha' can I do's for yah?" he slurred thinly, his beady eyes rocking back and forth in their sockets, not focusing anywhere. I had felt repulsed at the fact that I had once known this man._

_"I wanted my money" I had snapped dryly, my voice deep with a cold._

_He cocked a caterpillar eyebrow, "wha' money?"_

_"The money that got my mother killed. I want it" The bartender had remained silent throughout the whole thing. I remember he had only been there in case anything. And something did happen. I made sure of that. As I watched the man swivel back around to face the bar I cluctched the shot-gun in my hoodie pocket. I whipped it out and jammed the nozzle against his temples, "we can do this the hard way or the long way" still this man hadn't replied and by this point I remember getting so angry I did not care what happened in the next two minutes. He shook his head lazily. I shrugged "fine" I twisted the gun so that the shot-line ran diagonal through the top of his shoulder, through his heart, and out just above his right kidney. The shot would make it a slow death, but an irreversible one. I pulled the trigger with a rapid anger. His body jerked and tumbled sideways off of the stall and I remember standing over him as he gurgled through blood and beer. I had sneered down at him as I pulled bck my hood, the bartender had convieniantly turned his back on us at this point. The mans eyes widened as he saw me. I was drenched, cold, and taller, thin with a boyish haircut, but it was still me, always me. He had clutched his throat. I had scoffed, like that would help him. I drew up my boot and rammed it roughly within his stomach and chest several times, quickening his death._

_"Wh-y-?" he rasped, bloody red bubbles had began to slip through his lips. I remember feeling satisfied._

_I cackled dryly, pocketing my gun once again as I crouched down beside him, I remember seeing my sickly sneering face reflected in his dialted eyes. I ignored his question. "How does it feel ... to die ... at the hands of your only daughter, eh, daddy?!" without another word, I straightened up, turned to the bartender and pulled the hoodie back up over my eyes. The orange-haired young man quirked an eyebrow, his face emotionless as he ran a dishtowel over a glass. I remember quirking an eyebrow at him._

_He had jerked his head to the backdoor behind the bar that lead to an alley. I remember it opened out several metres away onto the other block. "Take the back door" he stated and checked his watch, "I'll give you a minute head-start but then I'll have to call the police"_

_"Thanks Ichigo"_

_He nodded "now go, quickly" I remember nodding and disappearring through the back door. I remember sprinting as fast as I could through the twilight down the back alley, the monsoon pelting down against me. A minute after I started walking casually through the high-street, head ducked against the rain, hands jammed into my pocket so that no one would see the outline of the gun. I remeber the wail of police sirens behind me. I remember my heartbeat racing but soon fell again as the police cars rushed past me. I remember stopping outside a closed shop window. I remember turning to look at myself and cringing slightly; my black-blue hair clung to the shape of my head, my baggy combat trousers and converses were soaked through, leaving me feeling naked exposed. I remember the dribble of mascara in the corner of my left eyes and winced. It was then that I decided to leave the country, go to America for a while, start anew. I remember, thi was the reason I had runaway._

Next thing I know I'm bolt upright, in a blurry white Hell, beeping sounds echoing repeatatively in my ears. I was creaming but I didn't feel as if it was me. I felt like I was being controlled, like someone else's piercing shrill screams were ringing out through my lips, the voice and moment was alien to me. It all felt wrong. I had to get this thing away from me. I clawed at my body, writhing, arching my back and thrashing my legs as the alien screamed my lungs out. This wasn't me! I wasn't her! I'm not a murderer! I'm not a murderer! "I'M NOT A MURDERER!!!" the alien wailed shrilly. I saw people in crisp apple-green over-alls rushing over, restraining me against the bed while the aliens throat worked my voice unwillingly.

I felt needles being jabbed into my veins, I felt the alien cave slightly but she still writhed, using my arms as weapons. When my body was immobile I dropped my head to one side lazily, the alien sleeping soundly within my mind and body. I felt tears in my eyes. "I'm not a murder" I breathed.

A tall tan woman with long purple locks and sad gold eyes loomed over me. I grinned manically, as much as I could anyway, considering I was numb through every sensing organ and muscle. "You believe me ... don't you?" I rasped in a whisper. I needed people to believe me. She had to! I don't know why, but I felt that this woman would.

"O-of course I believe y-you" the woman stammered, tears shimmering down her smooth cheeks as her voice became strangled. She collapsed into a chair and took my dead hands in her own. I couldn't feel her. I frowned ever so slightly. She didn't notice as she pressed a kiss to my hands. "I'm so glad you're alright" I felt her then. The warmth of her lips thawed the chill of my entire body. I had only revelled in her warmth for a vague two minutes when the door opened and a policeman walked out.

My body froze entirely of its own accord. My mouth wouldn't work and the alien reared her head and yelled, "I'M NOT A MURDERER!"

The policeman's face was blank if a little sympathetic as he turned to Yoruichi, "the shock hasn't subsided then?" I glanced around at the tan woman, feeling nervous. They weren't here for me? Then who-? MY eyes focused on her gorgeous tan body. No! She didn't ... try to kill me? Did she? If she did why was she crying about it? Maybe it was accident? YES! It had to be! "Miss, Shihouin you are hereby under arrest for-"

"Wait!" Shihouhin stood up and jerked her head to the door, "outside please. She doesn't need anything worse to affect her right now" the two adults left the room and I heard no more, merely saw their shadows walk away back down the hallway. Confusion enveloped me as I dropped back onto the pillows. I frowned deeply, the pain killers waning faintly. When another nurse came in to change my drip I saw a sign outside my door. It read: **[WARD FOR THE MENTALLY UNSTABLE]**

It was then that I talked to the alien, though I could not physically see her. In a child like voice I voiced my only coherent thought at the moment, "why did that pretty lady go away?"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe there another quick update ANNNNNNNNNNNNNND I real twister lmao reviews are welcome! X3**


	13. Chapter 13 Alien

**Chapter twelve: Alien**

Soi's P.O.V.

I can't understand how people think she is strange. I have been in this place for what seems like an eternity, however according to my calendar it has only been two days, and yet people are already looking at me strangely. Like they have a right to. They have no right to stare at us. I cannot remember exactly how Alien came to be here, she just appeared the first evening I was here and just sort of ... stayed. She was pretty; she had an angel white face and sharp baby blue eyes that contrasted with her jet black swords of straight hair. She was devious enough when I was allowed out of her room for those few brief moments. There were brief periods when she would disappear, but I never worried. She would come back soon, she always did. And when I was alone, I thought about things. Like, that pretty tanned woman from the other day. Shihouin that was her name, It was a funny name. I giggled when I thought about it, but I liked it. I liked everything about her. She was beautiful. Her gaze was adoring, her hands were feather soft and her voice, even though broken and rough from crying when I heard it, was still soft and hypnotic. I sat in a chair and swung my slim legs back and forth, ignoring the bruises that would from where my heels banged into the lino flooring. Nurses with carts walked by ignoring me. Then I heard them. High heels. Clicking on the lino flooring at a rapid pace. My heart sped up like a motor car as I cocked my head up, hoping to see a flash of that long purple hair. Sadly I only saw Matron walking in, she had late rounds today. I sighed dejectedly and returned my gaze to the floor.

Later that night I had a fitful, dreamless slumber and awoke dripping in my own, cold sweat, breathing heavily and haking from head to toe while screaming a random name that felt at home on my tongue. "YORUICHI!" I was so confused. Where had that name come from? I don't remember it! I feel myself begin to scream and thrash in my bed as all these distorted images blur within my mind. It's all so confusing I don't know what to do to make them stop.

Matron is first to get to me. Like always, she restrains me and forces a needle into my arm. Somehow I find comfort as soon as the needle slips out of my limb. I quiver and shake in a hot flush as I rest back against the scratchy hospital sheets. My eyes are unfocused as I attempt to focus on the blurred outline of the chair beside my bed. An even blurrier figure appearred there and I heard a familiar giggle. "Alien? Is that you?"

I could practically hear her grimace, "why do you insist on calling me that?" she asked incredilously.

Soi shrugged her weighted shoulders, "what else am I meant to call you?"

Alien paused for a moment before shrugging "nah call me alien, it's more unique"

Soi breathed a faint smile her eyelids growing heavy but not with sleep. "Alien ... who is Yoruichi? The name feels so familiar and yet I have no idea who she is"

Alien frowned and shifted in the creaky chair, "She's-"

"Shaolin it's dinner time" came a voice from the door. I turned my head and saw the nurse with a food cart waddling into my room. I wasn't hungry. My stomach growled and I slumped lower beneath my blankets, I didn't feel hungry but clearly my body disagreed with my mind all the way. I glanced back at the chair and felt my heart throb. Alien was gone.

"Why did you have to come in now?" I snapped at the nurse, who looked at me blankly. I rolled my eyes "Alien was just about to tell me something important"

The nurse made a silent 'o' with her mouth before shuffling over to the bed and placing my food on the swivel table in front of me. After a few minutes I decided that the food was alright and swallowed it all down. "Careful there, love or else you'll be sick" I shot her a soft glare but finally felt at ease with food in my stomach. As I slumped back against my stacked-up pillows with a contentful sigh, Matron came into my room, making my serene mood evapourate. "Yes?" I snarled.

Matron remained unphased as she always does when she spoils my good mood, "you have a visitor, Shaolin"

My heart jerked. Was it the golden-eyed lady? Hope drummed within my veins as I forced myself higher into a sitting position. However I was severly disappointed not to mention confused when a tall, lean, brunette man with wire-rimmed specs came in and closed the door behind, promptly sitting in the chair Alien had once occupied half a hour earlier. I frowned up at him. "Who the hell are you?" I sneered forcefully.

"I am Doctor Aizen-"

"I've never seen you here before" I sneered, folding my arms across my chest.

Aizen frowned before continuing "I am the headmaster at your school"

"I go to school?" I didn't remember that.

"Yes. And you are graduating in two days. You've done all your exams. Will you be at the graduation ceremony?"

"Depends" I shrugged not really caring about what he was telling me.

"On what?"

"On why you're here" I drew my eyes level with his own, challenging him. I loved the way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He cleared his throat. "I am here to inform you of something ... of how you came to be here"

My attention was immediately on red-alert. I narrowed my eyes at him, "speak and then get the fuck out of my room"

He sighed heavily and stated, in a controlling voice; "you were raped. Yoruichi Shihouin was your teacher and she raped you. She even kidnapped you and kept you in her place for weeks ... months even. We finally found you and when she was being dragged away from you she demonstrated how dangerous she was. She screamed at everyone saying if she couldn't have you no one else could. She threw you down the stairs where we found you unconscious"

I drank in the information as though I would die without it. It did make sense, I suppose. It all seemed to fit and that was why the officer was here outside my door waiting for her. That was why she was so upset when she held my hand. She had almost killed her prey. I was a toy to her. And yet somehow it didn't seem real, there was something about it that seemed a little ... off. My hand began to tremble of its own accord. "Get out" I hissed.

"Shaolin-"

"GET OUT!"

As my scream ricochetted off the walls outside my room Matron hurried back in and was insistant that this man leave as he was clearly distressing me. I was left alone. Alone with my thoughts. "Is that true?" I asked no one in particular, silently praying that the silence would offer me an answer. It did not.

"He was shifty" came Aliens voice from the chair on the other side of the room.

I turned to her "why do you say that?"

She shrugged and looked down at her lap "I don't know" I narrowed my eyes at her. She was lying. She always did that when she was lying. I shrugged it off and buried myself beneath my covers. At least that man told me the truth ... I think.

* * *

**A/N: bascially to get the record straight Soi had a fit for unknown reasons and it know in the psychiatric ward of the hospital. And with this chap you can tell she is being brain-washed by aizen. Hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	14. Chapter 14 out of options

**Chapter fourteen: out of options**

_"In life you need either inspiration or desperation."_

~000000~

Yoruichi was at the end of her thread. There was no way around it, she decided, as she looked down at the aggressive looking letter she had received from the judge earlier that morning. It contained a copy of the restraining order that Aizen had placed on her to keep her away from Soi. It was a depressing thing to look out however there was more to it than that. There was also a letter containing her deportation documents. They didn't care where she went unless it was nowhere in America; that made her blood run cold. On top of that she wasn't even sure if Soi remembered her. She ran a hand through her dishevelled purple hair. There was no use fighting a losing battle, she had learnt that a long time ago. She knew she couldn't win and therefore she should resign to her fate. She had already called Kuukaku and told her the situation. Thankfully he friend had been incredibly sympathetic towards her and had said that until her prepaid apartment in London was officially ready in another month or so, she could stare in her spare room and put all her furniture, that was being shipped, in to self-storage. It was all well and good getting everything prepared but no that she was wondering aimlessly up and down several streets, her orange hoodie pulled up over her head as it began to drizzle, she couldn't help but remember some of the good memories she'd had along those streets, and in certain café's. Most of the memories, she was unsurprised to realise, contained a certain smiling Chinese girl with sleek blue-black hair. She shook her head as she felt some tears glisten within her golden eyes. It wouldn't do to think about the past. Then again it was ALL she could think of. She missed Soi so much and she wasn't even allowed to see her in the hospital. She couldn't tell her that she missed her. She couldn't tell her that she was going to take care of her until she was better, and not stop afterwards. She couldn't tell her that she … that she …

Yoruichi felt her knees cave in beneath her as she crumpled to the floor against a building, wailing against her knees, her shoulders shaking ferociously as she sobbed about the life that had been ruined by a few photographs. She whimpered and watched as her tears dripped into the puddles forming rapidly on the sleek, grey velvet pavements. She had wanted to protect Soi, she had wanted to savour every moment. She just hadn't realised how few moments she would have left to cherish. She swallowed thickly and then it hit her like a solid iron hammer. She was alone in this world. She had no one. Kuukaku was there, sure, but the party-drunk friend would eventually tire her to a point where she would phase her out and only interact with the other woman at social get-together's or the annual Christmas card. Yoruichi sighed and glanced at her watch. 14:56pm. She needed to go to the airport in just over an hour. She sniffled and stood up to, sliding up the wall and sluggishly pushing herself onto her feet and walking back to her apartment in the pin-like beads of rain pelting down against her frozen skin.

~00000~

Aizen had taken it upon himself to be at the hospital when Soi was being released. Not for Soi's sake, but to make sure that her mind was still jilted. However when he arrived at the hospital and was directed to Soi's room he felt fear, anger and rage inject itself within his bloodstream. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses at the bed, as if expecting the young girl to pop up from underneath it and yell, "SURPRISE!"

He clenched his hands into fists and he could feel the veins throbbing against the skin that stretched taut across them. "Shaolin Fon you have crossed the line"

~00000~

Meanwhile a cab pulled out when the teen that was riding in it ran out of the spare change she had shoved into her bag pocket. She thanked the driver in a dreamy voice and stood on the island in the middle of the road, looking left, then right and then left again, frowning all the while. The driver hesitated a moment before putting the car into 'DRIVE'. In his rear-view mirror the small Chinese girl grew smaller and smaller until the hill and building enveloped her completely. He could tell that she had no idea where she was or where she was going however there was nothing he could do. He lived on commission these days. The hum of the taxi engine was drowned out as it drove further and further down the street. Soi had no idea where she was. Last night alien had told her everything about that man Aizen; who he was, his profession, his aura. None of it sat well with Soi. She winced intensively as more of those foggy images pounded into her temples. She swayed slightly as she staggered across the road. The traffic lights flashed bright red over her head as she reached the other side of the road and breathed a small sigh of relief though she had no idea why. Alien had temporarily disappeared from her side halfway through the taxi ride so Soi was currently on her own as she turned left and began walking along the road. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, wincing slightly as the bruises from the drips and injections scuffed across the hem of the pockets, and pulled her mid-blue hoodie over her face to shield it from the dripping sun that hung low in the sky like a burnt orange orb. Twilight was close to cooling the hungry red sky overhead but until that time came, Soi was dependant on her hoodie to shade her eyes. It was all she wore, her hoodie, dark jeans and a pair of converse. It was all she had managed to salvage from her wardrobe in the hospital wards, when the nurses had insisted on burning the lot in case they were dangerous to other people. Soi sneered. The only thing these clothes could do was comfort her. She buried her hands deeper within her deep pockets and frowned when her fingertips touched the tip of a scrap of thin, crinkled paper. She stopped in the dusty blue dusk beside a road crammed with apartment buildings and pulled the piece of paper out, and held it up to her eyes in the glowing lamplight that flickered 'ON' overhead. She frowned at the words focused to her eyes, then they widened in realisation. It was an address scrawled down in an elegant, practised hand. She pursed her lips and looked left and right along the road with a confused expression on her face. As she walked a hand came down firmly on her shoulder, making her whirl around in surprise. She stopped short of punching the offending person when she recognised Alien. "Oh hi. I missed you where did you go?"

Alien chose to ignore Soi's question. "I have somewhere to show you" she grabbed Soi's hand and proceeded to drag her in the direction Soi had been heading, "come with me"

~00000~

Yoruichi was crying silently as she carried yet another bulging box down to the moving van that would be taking her things to the airport. The rattling of her trinkets caused her mind to jingle with things she would love to do, memories she could not forget, and a certain little student who caused it all. She slammed her boot door shut with an angry energy, glaring into the back window, her gold eyes practically peeling the sleek, red paintjob. "All her fault!" she snarled, her fingers gripping tightly onto the safety bar. "Her fault!" her snarls turned into whimpers, her muscles began to shake and shiver. Her knees buckled beneath her and she sank down against the rear of her car, sobbing against her knees. "And I ... w-w-ouldn't ... c-change it ... for the wo-or-ld!"

The footsteps of people running into their houses for shelter from the pelting rain suddenly alerted Yoruichi to the obvious fact that she was cold. Freezing. Almost numb. She let out a shuddering breath and spat out a mouthfall of rainwater that curled around her lips and dipped within her parted lips. She coughed and forced herself up off of the wet pavement. Her hair hung in dripping strands as it unravelled from its ponytail as she paced back and forth between her apartment and her car, packing boxes and other such things in the backseat and boot of her car and the moving van. By seven in the evening she was standing at the mouth of her apartment, her heart as heavy as frozen iron. The pale gold walls of the living room looked bleak and lifeless in the dark, rain-washed light. She walked sluggishly through each room, eyes glazed with tears as she recounted a sweet memory in each room. She was momentarily lost in one of these memories when a knock came from the door. She spun around and blinked against the dim light when she saw one of the men who had helped her pack her things into the van. "Er ... we're ready when you are, Miss"

She could only nod mutely as she followed him out. Once she'd closed the door she placed an envelope on the doormat outside, with three words scrawled across the front: ', JANITOR' He had been exeptionally kind to her since she'd moved in. She had confided her problems with him. In came to the point where every few days she would pay him a visit in his small apartment on the top floor, and drink various tea's and eat sweet cakes that you wouldn't find in any bakery. Once day she had even introduced him to Soi. They had gotten along like a grandfather and grandaughter. It had been so sweet. And now they were only memories, a moment in time captured on camera and framed upon his mantlepiece. Yoruichi bit back a sad smile as she slid into the front seat of convertible. It took her a while to realise that she hadn't started the engine. She turned the key, the engine roared and shook her eardrums as she reversed out of the apartment parking lot. The van followed suit and they headed out in route 678 to JFK international airport. She was tempted to travel to London via La Guardia but she decided against it. JFK was a longer distance but more reliable. "JFK ... here I come" she muttered as she pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road.

~00000~

Soi followed Alien to the bleak looking apartment building. Soi felt a familiar swelling in her heart but she couldn't place any imagery to partner with this building. "Why did you being me here, Alien?"

"There's something you need to see"

"What could you possibly have here to show me?"

"Just come with me" Alien muttered as she grabbed Soi's jacket and tugged her towards the main entrance of the apartment building. When they stepped into the lobby, Soi yanked her jacket from Alien's grip.

"Alien, please! Why are we here?"

Alien sighed, her shoulder's slumping slightly. "This is where Ms. Shihouin lives"

"Why would I care about that?"

Alien swallowed thickly. "She loves you, Soi. She took care of you and protected you" Soi felt images blugeon her mind but she could not distinguish any of them clearly. She clutched her head.

"S-stop m-my head i-it hurts!" she wept dropping to her knees onto the cold marble tiles of the lobby floor. Alien was about to say something when a small, old man hobbled out from a nearby closet, vacuum at his side, in dusty blue over-alls.

"Hello there Soi. It's been a long time since I've seen you. How are you?" he smiled down at her, offering her a hand to help her back onto her feet. She hesitated, looking at the friendly, wrinkled hand, before she placed her shaking, rain-soaked one in his and was hauled onto her feet. As soon as her hand was clasped within his her mind ran blank. Images floated to the surface as if drifting in water; Yoruichi smiling at her during class ... Yoruichi hugging her as she cried ... Soi snuggled up in Yoruichi's bed ... holding hands ... sharing kisses ... tea with an old man ... this old man ...

"M-Mister Mason?" he smiled at her his grey eyes twinkling like sterlin, "Mister Mason!" he hugged her tightly as she gasped with relief. Alien interupted them with a cough. Soi pulled away, slightly flustered, "Mister Mason do you ... know where Miss Yoruichi is?"

"So polite" he chuckled before his twinkling eyes became sorrowful and heavy "she's gone" he stated.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"She's being deported. Wrongly accused of course. But for whatever 'crime' she supposedly committed they are deporting her on a 9 o'clock flight"

Soi's heart dropped into a icy bucketof water. "D-deported?" she shivered as a cool breeze whipped into the lobby from the downpour outside, "9 o'clock?" she glanced at the grand clock hanging in the recption, "we can still make it if we try!"

"WE?" Alien yelped grabbing her collar "are you crazy? It's a thunderstorm outside! You don't have your license yet! Who will drive us?"

A small cough broke up the row. Both girls' turned to face Mr. Mason. He held a ring of car keys on his forefinger "may I?" he grinned. With that grin he looked like a rogue teenager about to have the time of his life. Soi grinned as they entered the downpour.

~00000~

Yoruichi was ready. Her boxes were being transported to the plain, she had check in and was waiting to board the plane. The downpour had worsened but she doubted they would cancel any flights. She sighed and slumped back in the rigid plastic chair. "Not long now" she sighed as she dipped her hand into her purse and flicked through the various reciepts and ticket stubs. Her finger's began to panic as she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Shit! Where is it?" she had been looking for the strip of photo's from a joke trip into a photo-booth. he pictures had turned out well, but now she couldn't find them. Her already troubled mind began to frazzle on it's last nerve as she began hunting around in her carry-on.

Soi, Alien and Mr. Mason had made it to the airport on time ... with some unwanted company. Not only had they broken several speed limits but Aizen had set his own set of police force on them. Soi had managed to dodge them and streak through security, her heart hammering violently as she depserately tried to keep her cool. She was pale, sweating and her nerves were frazzled. Finally she managed to sneak through security and began frantically pacing through each aisle, staring at each person's face trying to find Yoruichi. So far no luck.

_**"WOULD THE PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 912 DEPARTING FROM GATE 13A PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY ONTO THE AIRCRAFT. THANK YOU" **_the automated voice ripped through Yoruichi's heart as she grudgingly stood up and shouldered her bag and began making her way down the staircase towards the aircraft outside. The rain smacked down against the already flooded gravel. She huddled over her bag as she queued up beside the large metal bird, waiting to board inside, out of the rain.

Soi ran through the crowd of people muttering "excuse me", "sorry" and "thank you". Yells greeted her back. She was met by a torrent of icy water smacking down against her face as she bolted outside. Behind her she saw the black blurs of security guards following her trail of angry passengers.

Yoruichi turned at the commotion and was met with an armful of Soi. She was startled with large golden eyes, but when Soi's lips connected with her own she melted into the kiss, her arms encircling the younger girl tightly, lifting her up on her tip-toes as they kissed in the pelting rain. Yoruichi massaged Soi's blue lips gently. Soi pulled away gasping and burying her face in the crook of Yoruichi's neck. "Promise me you'll wait for me?" she whispered against the downpour.

A pair of haggard rough hands grabbed Soi and ripped her away from Yoruichi's warm body. It was if she was being ripped away from her heart. Her chest was open and bleeding in the rain, her cheeks patterened with tears. Yoruichi grabbed her arm but the security guard smacked her away with his fist. She toppled to the base of the ladder. She watched as a hysterical Soi was dragged away from her. "I'll wait for you" she breathed her insides rippling with rage "I'LL WAIT FOR YOU!" the last sight Yoruichi saw before she was forced onto the floor was Soi's large silver eyes challenging the lightning, and her lips tugged into a small, yet blissfully genuine smile. A smile kissed with hope.

* * *

**A/N: it took longer than expected. I wanted more detail but ... it was getting late so yh :3**


	15. Chapter 15 The Plane Ride

**Chapter: the plane ride**

_"Tears are words the heart can't express ... As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you ... Cry as I may these tears won't wash you away ... The hardest to do is waking up without you" ~ series of sad love quotes_

~Yoruichi's P. O. V.~

I was a prisoner on this areaplane, no escape, no freedom whatsoever. I felt as though I couldn't breathe without provoking another fine to pay. I felt as though my life was ending and there was to be no new begining to enlighten the dark tunnel I am know walking through. The leather seat is irritating me and the rumbling rain smacking onto the circular glass windows was aggravating me to my limits. I felt a light rumble through my body as the engine pummelled into life, the turbines shrieking against the wind. This was it. My life was over. I was leaving behind the one person I knew I could love for the rest of my natural life, and yet, here I was being deported out of her arms. I had to watch through the sheen of rain as they had dragged her, kicking and screaming bloody murder, back into the steel walls of the airport. Lord knows what they were doing to her now at this precise moment in time as they rumbled along the gangway. I had a Detective perched beside me, watching me intently out of the corner of his eye.

We were soon in the air, flying through the thundering clouds. The food trolley was practically walking up and down the aisle offering foods and drinks. I felt as though she wouldn't stop doing it unless I bought something off of her disgraceful selection. "Would you like anything to eat, Ma'am?"

I glared up at her, "will you leave me alone if I do?" I growled at her. She blinked obliviously. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "fine I'll have a ..." I scanned the food and drinks cans, "a can of Diet Coke and a ham and cheese sandwich" a paused for a moment and since it was going to be a long journey I decided that comfort eating wouldn't do me any harm, "make that three sandwishes and two cans of pringles" the woman gave me a funny look but complied with my order before rattling the trolley back down the aisle.

The detective beside me grimaced as the food was passed over onto my pull-out tray. I unconsciously licked my lips, not realising how hungry I was until now. "You ain't seriosuly gonna eat all o' that are yah?"

I breathed deeply, ignoring his slurring speech, he was doing it to annoy me I was sure of it, as I had heard him the previous evening in the seargants office. He spoke with a soft but firm British accent. "Yes" I snapped abruptly "as a matter-of-fact I am. And if you don't like it, then piss the Hell off!"

He glared at me as I began popping open my canned drink and ripping open the plastic casing off my first sandwich. Why did he care if I ate this much? It wasn't like I was going to expand and suffocate him in his seat before imploding and destroying the plane and everyone aboard it. That would be fun though. His agitated voice drew me back to earth ... well the plane. And I must say it was an unexpected topic at that. "Tell me about this student of yours"

My head snapped around to see him. Was I hearing right? "I-I'm sorry b-but why are you asking me this? I assumed Aizen already informed you of what had been happening between myself and my student"

The detective, who identified himself as Mark Lintly, nodded bitterly "he did inform me what had happened, yes, but in the bluntest of details. Therefore I am veru vague on the subject. Would you kindly tell me?" I froze at the question. No one had asked me that before, to explain myself of my life. He wiped a hand down his face, almost as though he was stressed and regretting his question, "forgive me if it is painful, I shouldn't have asked"

I shook my head abruptly not wanting to throw the chance of talking to someone out of the window and into the ocean rolling out like rippling, black velvet beneath us. "It's fine" I managed to whisper, still finding the voice and words to paint a picture for this stranger. "Well it started about last year, when I first took over this particular English Literature class. No one else's work even cast a shadow against Soi's. I immediately favoured her, as most teacher's do a particular student in each class, however for me she was the soul person I admired" I cast a glance at him. He nodded for me to continue. I licked my lips. "It wasn't long before I wanted to know more about her, she never spoke in class so I was naturally curious"

"Curiousity killed the cat you know" he gave a wane smile and I felt myself relax a little. Was he on my side?

I nodded, "anyway; I soon noticed how she was always blushing when I was around her, praising her, giving her the good grades that she deserved" I gnawed on my lip, "then I asked her to stay behind one day, I had been watching her a lot by this point and found that I had developed a little crush on her. I did not intend to act on it, however I did see her potential and offered her certain lines of work she could get into and information like that" he nodded "by the time we had finished it was late so I offered to drive her home-" I was cut off as the memories of that day resurfaced.

There was a pause. "What happened that night, Miss. Shihouin?"

"Nothing like THAT" I snapped coldly before softening my voice "but she told me she lived in a half-way house. That it was awful there. I saw the place she was forced to call 'home' and felt like I would be failing her in some way if she carried on staying there" I wrung my hands "I know it was unethical but I let her stay in my apartment. Nothing sexual happened. Just a small kiss here and there and a hug every now and then. She was so young and innocent, I was showing her respect and love, two things she had been void of most of her life"

"So she trusted you then?"

I nodded, "we were, and still are, everything the other has. We were going to wait until she graduated so we could move to England where we would not be classified as 'teacher' and 'student' when we were together" I wiped a stray tear away, "you guys could have waited another three weeks at least. And now my poor little Soi is suffering from trauma ... she didn't recognise me at the hospital" by now I could feel wet tears slipping freely from my eyes.

Mark drew in a deep breath and exhaled, "but she recognised you just now"

"I know that!" I wept "she remember everything! Now she has to face prison charges and the rest of her life alone and I WON'T BE THERE!"

He placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. It worked a little. "If I had known I would not have allowed Aizen to persuade me to do this"

I shook my head, "no it's fine. If it wasn't you it would have been someone else who didn't give a shit about the truth or my feelings"

Mark gave a small smile, "Well is there anything you need? I saw you digging around in your carry-on earlier as though you had lost something important?"

That's when I remembered the strip of photos. I felt my shoulders sag. "I lost a strip of photo's of the two of us together. They were really sweet. I just wanted to have an extra little something of her with me"

Mark frowned but nodded in understanding. "How long were you two together, roughly?"

"Good few months, roughly half a year" I muttered gloomily.

"Well for what it is worth I am sorry. But I shall help you in any way I can to get you back to America"

"NO! I don't want to go BACK! I hate it there! I'd prefer for Soi to come to England. I mean she was going to come over there anyway so she may as well"

Mark found the heart to chuckle at that and I felt myself relax once again as I turned back to my food. I was not really that hungry so I popped the lid off the pringles tube and placed them between us. At his confused expression I grinned, "peace offering"

Mark smirked, "yum! Cheese and onion? MY FAVOURITE!" I couldn't help but chuckle as we began sharing my food. I knew it was still a long journey to 'Merry Old England' but at least it wouldn't boring anymore or shared on cold silence.

~00000~

I had fallen asleep. At one point I must have become to exhausted and closed my eyes and succumbed to the cloudy world of dreams. However mine were more like nightmares, but who I was I too complain if my body was well rested when we landed, if also suffering from severe jet-lag? I groaned as my vision was still blurry as I looked up and down the aisle before rising myself off of the aisle arm rest. Mark was still prodding my shoulder to wake me up. I knocked his hand away. "Wotcha want?" I mumbled tiredly, glaring lightly at him.

"Buckle up. We're going down"

I groaned and sluggishly pulled the buckle across my waist and snapped it securely into place before tensing my muscles to brace myself for the impact of touchdown. We had to wait for a good five minutes more in tense preparation before a thunder bolt-like energy collided with the base of the plane. The entire plane rumbled, jerked, and bounced as it thundered down the runway, slowing down slowly before jerking to an abrupt stop. I groaned again rubbing my head. "That was awful" I mumbled.

Mark nodded, as he stood and climbed over my seat to grab the carry-ons from the overhead compartments. "No matter how often you fly it never gets any easier"

I snapped the belt from around my waist and after the flight assistand prattled on over the intercom the door opened, a long staircase pushed up against it. Mark and I shouldered our carry-ons and made for the door. Warm wind whipped around my ankles. I know normally in England its bleak, grey weather but that's what holidays were for. This way, should Soi come or not, I would have a home in a country I love, and be able to travel freely once my passport is renewed and approved. I mentioned this to Mark and he smiled and grinned at the idea, while listing off supposedly wonderful places to go and visit.

Once we had collected all of our belongings I hauled them onto a trolley and began to steer them towards the car park Mark indicated. The weather was quite hot for Britain, then again it was more or less the summer holidays all year round so I do not understand why I was so suprised. Mark pulled my belongins into the boot and backseats while I climbed into the passenger seatm three bags clustered around my feet. The driver's door slammed shut. I turned to face Mark as he started the engine. "Do you have an address I can take you to?"

I nodded "my friend lives near Charing Cross Station" I quickly gave him the address on a scrap of paper. He memorised it and nodded.

"That's not too bad then. It'll still be a bit of a drive"

I shrugged "that's okay I still need to think a little bit about what to do ... what I _can_ do for Soi"

Mark nodded as they pulled out of the car park and onto the main motorway, "I told you I would help you if you would like"

I nodded, smiling. This man, I had misjudged him I will admit that. But other than being your standard British gentlemen he was being considerate and offering help. Did he expect anything in return? Sex was out of the question full stop. I informed him of this and was surprised to see him howl with laughter, almost crashing the car. "Oh, Yoruichi you do make me laugh!" he chuckled and wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes, "I am not seeking sexual payment. My partner had just opened up him own bakery and is looking for new recipes. If you know of any I would be happy to recommend them to him for his new cookbook and have them name the recipe's after you"

I grinned childishly. "That sounds wonderful" I giggled before sobering up, "okay, now what are your plans to help Soi?" I stared intently at him and he smirked as he began to lay-out his plans to me.

* * *

**A/N: I know it isn't as dramatically long as I had promised but I lost my last idea so make do with this for now lovelies. I shall write up more soon. Promise. Stay tuned for the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16 Security

Chapter sixteen: Security

Kicking and screaming Soi was thrust into a small compact, stuffy office where a security officer was awaiting her arrival accompanied by a policeman. She finally stopped to try and control her breathing although she knew it would take a while before this happened. Sadly enough for her she did not have Mr. Mason with her, so she was alone and vulnerable in front of two members of 'The Law'. She was forced into a chair, her head bowed to the table. Her anger was rippling off of her in hot, venomous waves. The policeman seated himself stiffly opposite her, and scrutinised her features for a while. "So" he broke the silence and left any unasked questions hanging in the air, swirling around her head. She bristled, the clock ticking away somewhere on the wall behind her head. Tick ... tick ... tick ...

"So?" she snapped not able to take the heated silence any longer.

The policeman coughed roughly, "do you know that you have violated several severe security codes this evening Miss. Fon?"

"Yes" she ground out emotionlessly.

"And you do realise that we will have to consider what we should do with you and inform your parents of this developement?"

"Yes"

She could tell the policeman was regarding her with a strange look. "Are you not worried about what your parents might think of this, ma''am?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because both my parents are dead" she stated flatly. The silence around them seemed to double in weight and hang heavily over Soi's head. What a lovely ice-breaker that was. She clicked her tongue and looked up at the policeman. "Well? Can I go now or do you want me to spend a night in prison?"

The policeman seemed to analyse her from beneath his thick brow. "As this is your first offence I shall let you go home with your guardian and you will have your passport canceled for the next six months along with placing you under house-arrest for three months. Now who is your guardian?"

Soi gave a dry, manic laugh before tilting her head so far forward that her fringe fell in front of her eyes, "You shipped her off" She could feel the air around the policeman stiffen in the seat oppsoite. She smirked inwardly. She knew that information would have that affect on him. "So? What's it to be then, officer?" she asked sweeping her dark fringe out of her curled, black eyelashes.

~00000~

Mr. Mason was waiting outside the security guards office, seated in a chair, twiddling his wrinkled thumbs around in circles as he waited patiently, observing the other people milling in and out of the airport. He had taught himself the art of patience long ago, and he had to admit, in a bustling place like America it came in handy in stressful situations, like the airport for instance. He drew in long ever breaths, ears perked ready for the sound of a 'click' to alert him to the opening of the office door beside him. So far nothing was happening that he could hear.

CLICK!

Mr. Mason didn't flinch or twitch a single muscle as a security guard stepped into view. "Mr. Mason?" he nodded. "We will be releasing Miss. Fon however she will be under house arrest for a month ... presumably she's staying with you?"

Mr. Mason nodded "of course she is, why else would I be here with her?"

The security guard narrowed his eyes. "We have placed a bracelet from which we shall monitor her, onto her ankle. You may now escort her home"

Mr. Mason inclined his head politely and stood up so as to be ready for when Soi came out so that he could escort her to his car outside and then drive her home to his little apartment. She soon emerged from the depressing little office. Her head was done and she dragged her feet across the floor. Signs of defeat. Poking out from under the hem of her jeans, Mr. Mason could make-out a bulky black anklet jutting out against her pale, white ankle. "You okay?" he murmured quietly, a tender hand on the small of her back and gentle led her out into the parking lot where his old car sat. The rain smacked down like shattered glass on their skin and the metal roof of the car. She nodded silently, climbing into the passenger seat as soon as Mr. Mason opened the door for her. The ride home was tense and silent.

~00000~

TWO WEEKS LATER

~00000~

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

Mr. Mason jumped slightly as he was mopping the lobby of Yoruichi's old apartment. The yell had come from his small apartment on the ground floor. "Shoalin" he murmured, ditching the mop and making his way pack to his home.

He found Soi crippled on the floor just outside his front door. Two feet out of her limits. She had been shocked and was no sobbing helplessly just within her invisible boundaries. "I hate this" she wept woefully scratching her face with her anguished fingers, "I want Yoruichi-sama!"

Mr. Mason quirked an eyebrow at the strange, foreign title, as he carefully pried Soi from the tiled floor and helped her inside. Once in the kitchen he made her some cammomile tea and handed it to her. He sat down beside her, the old chair creaking under his weight. He placed a soft hand to her shoulder, "I know you want her back, sweetie, but it's only another two weeks and then you can renew your passport and fly out to England"

Soi wiped her eyes, "It'll take at least another month for all the forms to be sorted" she grumbled.

"I can start sorting them this evening, it'll be down quicker that way" he stated matter-of-factly before letting out a shallow breath, "would it be to bold to ask to accompany you?"

Soi looked up from her steaming cup of tea and frowned, "bold, Mr. Mason?"

"Taking advantage" he wiped his brow, "you see my children moved out there and I have recently learnt my daughter gave birth to a little boy, and I really wish to see him"

Soi played with the hem of her shirt. Who was she to stand in the way of family? She cracked a small smile, "of course Mr. Mason, I'd love you to come to London with me"

The brightest smile ever adorned his aging features and Soi felt her heart grow a little lighter. She was going to make a difference in someone's life, for better not for worse.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in this chapter and for the fact that it is so short. I was away on holiday and had no internet connection so I really am sorry for the delay and I hope the next chapter will be longer and more adventurous to quench your thirst ;P **

**Vsya moya lubov,**

**Belle xox**


	17. Chapter 17 Yoruichi's new apartment

**Chapter seventeen: Yoruichi's new apartment**

**"The future is a blank canvas, it is up to us to paint the picture" ~ Me**

Kuukaku grinned as she tiptoed down her main corridor of her flat towards the spare bedroom where Yoruichi was currently residing, since she arrived from America a month and a half ago. She was tiring to rekindle Yoruichi's zest for life and that meant jumping on her at every plausible oppurtunity, which meant especially when she was asleep. Her reactions so far were gradually growing from a small groan to shoving Kuukaku onto the other side of the bed. This morning she was hoping for a dramatic reaction. She eased into the bedroom and saw Yoruichi's sleeping form bundled under the covers, blankets tugged right up over her head. Kuukaku pouned onto the lump cackling wildly ... only to find she had jumped onto a pile of pillows. She frowned tearing the pillows apart looking for Yoruichi.

"GOTCHA!" came a cry as someone jumped on top of her.

"GAH!" Kuukaku groaned as she felt Yoruichi crush her into the fluffy white mattress. "Yoruichi-san! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Yoruichi cackled as she began tickling Kuukaku. She loved how Kuukaku kept the honourifics. "Come on Kuu-chan! Lets go out today!"

Kuukaku slapped a hand to her chest in mock-horror. "Yoruichi-san? Go out? Are you ill?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "haha very funny, Kuu-chan! I feel great! Come on please? Lets go out! I need out! Come on come on come on!" as Yoruichi bounced into the bathroom Kuukaku wondered into the hallway and gnawed her bottom lip. She did want Yoruichi to be better but ... this wasn't it. She was so broken inside that she was using her hyperness to cover it up. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud series of knocks on the door. Groaning she dragged herself to the front door and opened it.

"Yes?"

Mark stood there looking slightly sheepish. He had always felt intimidated by Kuukaku. "Er Hi ... I have some news for Yoruichi"

Kuukaku frowned "good or bad?"

Mark frowned and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Not so good. Shaolin's been put under house arrest ... but apparently she's left the States"

"Oh fuck!" Kuukaku growled slamming her fist against the wall, making Mark jump half a step backwards. "Sorry. What the hell are we going to tell Yoruichi? She woke up too hyper this morning! This'll break her completely!"

"I ... don't know" Mark chewed his cheek and thought.

"Oh Christ! We're meant to be moving her things into the new apartment today!"

"Will the drama never end?" Mark sighed as Kuukaku lead him into the kitchen.

~00000~

Yoruichi was feeling a burst of adrenaline running through her veins. She had no idea where it had come from but it was making her feel alive and bubbly. She washed her hair, brushed her teeth, got dressed in a bright light orange strap-shirt, quarter-length white combats and sleek trainers. She felt fit and ready to move her belongings into her new apartment. With a cup of black coffee inside her she was hauling boxes out into the moving van, barely noticing the worried looks on Marks and Kuukaku's faces.

Once all her things were in the van she hopped into her car, Mark and Kuukaku clambering clumsily into the back, and proceeded to lead the way to her new apartment, the huge white moving van rumbling along behind. Music thumped in their ears until they pulled up outside the tall building. "I'm ho-o-o-me!" Yoruichi sang out, and winked over her shoulder at Mark and Kuukaku, who both grinned weakly. Neither knew how to break the ice that as of this morning, Soi had disappearred from the States and Lord only knew where she was now, although both suspected she would try to come to England.

The apartment was immensely spacious with smooth white walls and polished, wooden panels. The kitchen was large with sleek with a breakfast island in the centre of it. The bedroom was bare, much like the other rooms, and had a small balcony looking out over the Thames at an angel so that the sunset would slide through the window panes. Yoruichi had good taste. Unfortunately for both Kuukaku and Mark, Yoruichi ordered them to help the delivery men to move her furniture into her new apartment, which they reluctantly agreed to. The whole day had passed and Kuukaku and Mark had barely gotten a word in edge-ways as Yoruichi directed the mover-men with her furniture. When they finally got some peace and quiet at 10.45 in the evening, Yoruichi had stretched and yawned and promptly kicked them out of her new apartment, claiming to want an early night. They decided to go home and try again in the morning.

By eleven o'clock that evening Yoruichi was settling down in front of her new plasmas screen T.V. with a small pot of noodles. The weather was tepid with a firm breeze and there was nothing descent on television so Yoruichi switched to the international news channel. And there she was, china-doll face, sleek, blue-black hair and glinting grey eyes, her little Soi's profile plastered on the screen behind the reporter. Layng the cooling noodles to one side, Yoruichi snatched up the remote and turned the volume up.

_"... However police say they have no way of knowing whether or not Miss. Fon is still in the country or abroad, however when she is found she will placed into foster-care despite her age as it appears she is mentally disturbed" _Yoruichi's jaw clenched at the reporters words. _"America remembers Miss. Fon when she made a public escape from Chicago's high-security institution for the mentally challenge. She was sent there for confessing to the murder of her father at ago eleven ..."_

Yoruichi's stomach clenched. Soi had killed her father. "Probably why she didn't talk about her family"

_"... Miss. Fon was sent to the institution as she had witnessed her father's 'men' shot her mother in the kitchen of their small home in Morioka, North Japan, and so that is why she later sought out her father and killed him"_

Yoruichi's stomach clenched in a knot. She had read this story in a paper, but the person had been kept nameless ... because of their age! It all made sense now! Yoruichi knew she should have felt disgusted and filthy, but she didn't. She didn't exactly have a clear conscience herself. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is what London will be for us, should she ever find me, a clean slate. For the both of us"

* * *

**A/N: Sadly I will be away for a week on a art trip to Cornwall, so I will be unable to write another chapter for a while. But i shall thank all reviewers who review or so much as read this chapter, in advance, and i bid you have a nice week. **

**Love bee-bee xox**


	18. Chapter 18 Peckham

**Chapter eighteen: Peckham**

A block of flats on the outskirts of Peckham is where Soi Fon and Mr. Mason lived currently. It wasn't the best place in the world, but Soi made do. Mr. Mason had managed to gain a part-time janitor job within the first two weeks of setting up in the flat, whereas Soi Fon had also managed to get a small job working part-time in a busy café up in London as a waitress. She was happy there, she chatted merrily with the customers and had increased the lunch-goers with her positive attitude. She was rough in the kitchens though, barking orders and making sure everything ran smoothly. Mr. Mason on the other hand had been corresponding with his daughter and she had told him that during the next weekend she would come over with her newborn son. Within the first couple of days of moving there, Soi had made it her project to be a good housekeeper for the old man who had sacrificed so much for her to travel all this way. She cooked, she cleaned, and she completely transformed the flat they shared. Soi worked long hours and Mr. Mason was happy with the way Soi was running her life and bringing in a good sum of money to support them both and save away a little for the future.

It was the Friday before Mr. Mason's family were due for their visit. Soi had insisted that she would buy a few more essential things for dinner the next evening. She had decided to work five extra hours that evening to earn the extra little pay for said food. She would be working until 11.30pm that evening but she did not care in the slightest. As long as she could make Mr. Mason and his family feel welcome and comfortable the next evening she was content with the extra few hours. On this particular evening it was 10 o'clock when only a few lone people sat at the bar drinking hot cups of coffee. Soi was bustling around in her black shirt and trousers scrubbing the stains off of the tables as her shoulder-length blue hair bobbed from side-to-side in her ponytail. "Excuse me miss, can we get some service over here?" called a voice behind her.

She turned to look and saw a smirking woman guide her two companions over to a booth in the far corner; she had pale skin, jet-black hair and was dressed in a revealing red dress, with high-heeled sandals and a white headband. Soi sighed, rubbed her sore eyes and briskly walked over, notepad in hand. "May I take your orders?" she asked politely.

The black-haired woman pretended to scan the menu, "yes I would like something that had no calories, is non-fat and 100% healthy, what can you offer?"

Soi hummed mockingly, "water"

The man and the other woman accompanying the dark-haired woman snickered at Soi's answer. The dark-haired woman, whom Soi had served several hundred times before, grinned. "See guys I told you she was as quick as I was"

The man grinned, "She sure is, Kuukaku, now can we please order?"

"Yes, Marcus, we can"

They returned to their menus and Soi was suddenly aware of the fact that her feet were aching slightly. She suppressed a sigh and waited as patiently as she could for their orders. "Hey Lin!" Soi turned her attention to her manager. "You can leave if you want"

Kuukaku stepped in, "nah it's alright, sir, she can join us!"

The manager shrugged before coming over and handing Soi the keys, "you can lock up tonight, Lin, serve this lot and then close-up"

"Yes, Henry" Soi gave a gracious smile, which her manager returned as he left the café. Soi returned to the customers, "If you need me I shall be clearing away the other tables" and with that she returned to cleaning the other tables.

What Soi had not noticed was that while the witty banter had taken place, Kuukaku's female companion had been staring at her intently, as though she were trying to place-the-face, which was exactly what Yoruichi was trying to do. "Hey Kuukaku, who does Lin remind you of?"

"Um …" Kuukaku gnawed her lip, "a blue-haired version of Lucy Lu?"

Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes, "excuse me! Lin, is it?"

"Yes" Soi hurried over to the table and stopped in her tracks when she finally noticed who had called her. She swallowed thickly, trying to suppress the quivers that resounded throughout her body. She licked her suddenly dry lips, "er … y-yes?"

Yoruichi slid out of her seat and walked over so that she was only a few feet away from Soi, arms folded across her chest. "May I inquire as to whether or not 'Lin' is your real name?"

Soi opened her lips to mutter something "uh …" she nodded mutely, hands trembling.

Yoruichi sighed, "Soi you don't have to pretend anym-" Yoruichi did not get to finish her sentence as she found herself collapsed underneath the sudden weight of her former student. They fell to the tiled floor in a heap. Soi was crying hysterically as she knelt up so that she was straddling her former teachers waist.

"Are you even real?" she sobbed as she ran her fingers through Yoruichi's hair and along her cheekbones and nose.

Yoruichi smiled teary-eyed into the tender touches and nodded, her arms pulling Soi back down into a tight embrace, "Bloody fuck I have missed you, bee!" Soi could merely sob against the older woman's chest.

"I have missed you so much more" Soi sniffled, trying to gain control over her sobbing.

Yoruichi stroked her hair and sat up awkwardly, "its okay, baby, we're together now, that is all that matters" Soi nodded and leant away wiping her tears on a napkin from her pocket. Yoruichi smiled, cupping Soi's tear-stained-face in her hands and kissing her forehead sweetly. "Now before we get all emotional again, may I introduce you to my friends? And possibly buy YOU something to eat and drink? You look rushed off of your feet" Soi nodded as Yoruichi pulled her up onto her unsteady legs. "Kuukaku, Mark, I would like to finally introduce the most wonderful student in America _and _my little lover, Shaolin Fon" Soi flushed red as Kuukaku grinned at her and Mark bowed his head with a smile. "Soi, this is my old time friend from Japan, Kuukaku, and this is the policeman who is meant to be my bodyguard, Mark"

"H-hello" Soi managed weakly, her face blushing.

Kuukaku switched seats so that she was sitting next to Mark, leaving the double seat opposite them vacant. Yoruichi slid in and gently coaxed Soi to sit down beside her. "So are we actually going to eat tonight?" Yoruichi asked.

Mark nodded, "of course we are- any ideas?"

"You could always have the all you can eat all-day buffet" Soi suggested with a shrug, "it's a ten percent discount if you all eat it, plus its easier than the other food here at this time of the evening"

While Kuukaku and Yoruichi gawped at the lithe girl occupying the extra seat in the booth, Mark merely beamed, "Sounds good to me come on girls' and grab a plate each, it's time we stuffed our faces!"

Kuukaku and Mark caught a bus home as they both decided that Yoruichi and Soi Fon needed some time to themselves. Yoruichi waited against her car, her orange jacket pulled tight around her as she watched Soi lock up the café doors and pocket the keys. "Still a hard worker I see?" she smiled lightly as Soi came to stand beside her.

Soi nodded before asking, "how long have you been living around this area?"

"I don't. Mark is staying with his sister a few blocks away. I live a little while away to be honest" Yoruichi opened the passenger door for Soi to climb inside. She closed the door, walked around the back, and climbed into the drivers seat. She turned the ignition on and the car rumbled into life. "How long have you been here?"

Soi ran a hand through her hair, "a few weeks. Mr. Mason came with me, because he has family here. I share a flat with him a few roads away. His family are coming over tomorrow for dinner"

"Cute" was all Yoruichi said as she pulled out of her driving spot and made her way along the empty roads. "Soi I cannot say I am not relieved at seeing you but … I want so much more than a few hugs and kisses. But I do not know if you are ready for that commitment"

"At this point in my life I am ready for anything," Soi murmured, stretching her arms.

"That is not what I meant Soi"

"Then … what did you mean?"

"I want you to want a … _closer_ relationship with me … because you _want _it. Not because you feel obligated"

Soi leant over and rested her hand over Yoruichi's left hand that was resting on the gear-stick. "When it comes to you, Yoruichi, I never feel obligated" she smiled.

Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief, "look at my little bee, growing up without me" she smiled as Soi blushed but left her hand over Yoruichi's own. "Do I have the pleasure of accompanying you home, tonight, my love?"

Soi thought for a moment. Would Mr. Mason mind? Would he even be home? No, he was visiting his brother today and staying over for the night. The flat would be empty. "Yes, you may have the pleasure"

Walking up the graffiti splashed stairwell up to the flat she shared with Mr. Mason Soi suddenly felt a knot form in her stomach. What if Yoruichi didn't like where she lived? What if she turned her nose up and left, just like that? No, Soi chided herself; Yoruichi was not heartless like that. Yoruichi followed Soi until they stood outside a bland, blue door, identical to the others, with a glossy number 23 nailed near the top. Soi inserted her key, turned it, and pushed the door open, guiding Yoruichi inside before locking the world out of her flat. She flicked the light on and the array of colours washed into Yoruichi's vision. "Oh Soi this place is gorgeous! Did you do all this?"

Soi blushed, "Mr. Mason helped"

"Well I am very impressed" Yoruichi smiled and came to stand directly in front of Soi, "now you can say 'no' if you want me to stop, okay?" Soi nodded. "Good, now lets get you out of these work clothes, I need to teach you how to relax" a pair of hot, smooth lips landed over Soi's pulse point on her neck and the world was lost to her. She let out a soft moan as Yoruichi unbuttoned her blouse and stroked it off of her shoulders. A swift hand unclasped the small bra that contained Soi's pert, milky breasts. Soi tensed up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no" Soi quivered with want. The desire burned within her so badly she needed release. "B-bedrooms on the … r-right"

Yoruichi picked Soi up bridal style and walked down the hall and into the bedroom on the right, where she placed Soi tenderly on the bed and knelt over her. "You can undress me if you want?"

"I-" Soi didn't like that idea. To see a perfectly formed woman in all her glory would only make her feel worse.

Sensing the train of thought Soi was thinking along, Yoruichi stood up and coaxed Soi to her feet. "Look I may be forward but this is all new to me too, and if you're not ready I understand"

Soi had no idea if she was ready or not. How did anyone know? She only knew she loved the woman standing before her and she would do anything to make her happy. "I-I'm ready"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes"

Yoruichi smiled through the dim light, "turn around sweetheart" Soi obeyed so that she was facing the large mirror on her wardrobe door. Yoruichi didn't notice it as she stripped out of her clothes and hid her body behind Soi's in their reflection. She slid her hands over Soi's and slowly eased them away from her breasts. Placing her chin in the crook of Soi's pearly white neck, Yoruichi kissed her lover's skin while her fingers teased and pinched Soi's hardening pink nipples. "Oh Soi your breasts are beautiful"

Soi merely moaned "Oh God" in a soft whisper as the rest of her clothes were stroked off of her body. She felt Yoruichi's bulging breasts press against her back. Smooth hands caressed her thighs and she suddenly felt herself grow wet. Yoruichi kneed Soi's legs apart gently, before running her hand down her spine and playing with her clit. Soi moaned and squirmed as she experienced a new form of pleasure. And it didn't stop there. Yoruichi continued suckling on her neck and massaging her breasts while stroking Soi with her right hand. "Yoruichi-"

"Yes, my love?"

"I need-"

"What do you need baby? Tell me" Yoruichi breathed huskily kissing every inch of quivering white skin she could reach.

"I need more! Please Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi smiled before turning Soi to face her and kissing her lips passionately, "lay on the bed, love" Soi obeyed and watched as Yoruichi crawled over to kneel between her legs. "This may feel a little uncomfortable at first, but I assure you it will soon feel wonderful" Soi nodded. She trusted Yoruichi. Her body quivered as her lover's body pressed down onto her right side.

Yoruichi ran her fingers over Soi's lips, "suck them baby" Soi obeyed and once Yoruichi was convinced her fingers were wet enough, she removed them from Soi's mouth. Soi whimpered. Yoruichi looked deeply into the little girls' eyes and lowered her mouth upon Soi's, their tongues slowly caressing one another's.

Soi was only too aware of Yoruichi's wet fingers running down her stomach. Before she could say anything Yoruichi entered her body, making Soi break the kiss with a startled gasp. Yoruichi waited patiently for Soi to adjust before slowly beginning to slide her fingers in and out of Soi's beautiful, virgin tight body. It felt so wonderful, so warm, and wet, and tight. Yoruichi lowered herself back onto Soi and proceeded to kiss her lips and body. She watched as Soi writhed with the pleasure she received, moaning Yoruichi's name, gasping for more. Yoruichi picked up her pace as Soi began leaking more and more cum onto her hand and the bed sheets beneath. "Yoruichi I-"

"Come for me Soi, be a good little bee and come for me" Yoruichi panted, her arm beginning to ache slightly.

Soi grasped Yoruichi's shoulders and let out a scream bursting with ecstasy before collapsing beneath the older woman against her pillows. Yoruichi removed her fingers and licked them clean, humming at the sweet taste of her lover. "You taste do good bee"

Soi blushed every so slightly, wiping her sweaty forehead on the back of her hand. "Y-Yoruichi-"

"Shh" Yoruichi pressed a tender yet firm finger to Soi's lips, "you're tired now, love, I don't mind that you have to wait another day to repay the favour. As long as I get to make you feel this wonderful, I am happy"

"Really?"

Yoruichi smiled and relaxed upon her lover, "yes, baby"

"I … I love you Yoruichi"

Yoruichi felt her heart skip a beat, "I love you too, Soi" Soi smiled euphorically as Yoruichi pulled back the thin bed sheets and draped them over Soi's body before climbing in beside her spent lover. She curled her left arm beneath her head, so that she was facing Soi, and pulled the younger woman against her body. Soi immediately cuddled up into Yoruichi's hot, naked body and sighed contently, her eyelids already closed. Yoruichi watched her for a while, sleeping soundly against her chest, before she rested her chin on Soi's head and closed her eyes, finally at peace at having found her little bee.

* * *

**A/N: I took a lot of time to make this chapter adorable so I hope you guys like ^.^ R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19 Mr Mason's grandson

**Chapter nineteen: Mr. Mason's Grandson**

**(REPOST)**

Yoruichi awoke an hour before Soi did. She occupied this specified hour with watching her former-student sleep sweetly in the delicate folds of her white, cotton sheets. She lightly stroked the soft strays of blue hair out of Soi's closed eyelids before shifting ever-so-slightly out of bed. She slipped a large nightshirt on and padded over to Soi's side of the bed, where she pulled the duvet up over her shoulders and underneath her small, pointed chin. She placed a small kiss on her lover's forehead and slowly crept out of the room. Striding down the hallway as though she has been there a thousand times before she strode into the kitchen and yelped, her hand flying to her mouth.

Mr. Mason was perched at the small kitchen table sipping a cup of black coffee and reading the morning newspaper. "Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?"

"I ... er ... yes. I apologise Mr. Mason we did not mean to intrude. Soi said you would be out until this afternoon" she ran a hand through her scraggly purple locks and blushed.

The old man merely shrugged, "I decided to come home early. Don't worry, I checked in on you and you were both asleep so I didn't hear anything inappropriate" Yoruichi could not help but laugh out loud at this statement. Only Mr. Mason would be as blunt as a cheese knife. She went over to the counter and poured herself a mug of black coffee and hummed in delight. It was the perfect pick-me-up. She sat down opposite the old man and stretched her arms.

"So what are you up to today? Soi mentioned you're grandson is paying a visit?"

Mr. Mason folded the paper away and grinned, "yes. My daughter, his mother, is bringing him this afternoon at about 5 o'clock. They will have dinner with us and then leave at about 8 o'clock perhaps 9 o'clock the latest"

"That sounds like a wonderful evening" Yoruichi hummed as she sipped her tea, "may I help cook some dinner?"

Mr. Mason smiled as he set aside the mug he had raised to his lips. He grasped Yoruichi's hands lightly ypon the tabletop and looked up into her topaz eyes. Slowly he shook his head. "No my dear, there is no need. You have returned to a sad girls life. You have given her hope and love and life. And you, in extent, have brought me here too, where I can be with my grandson. So it is I who should be in debt to you"

Yoruichi was about to protest but smiled instead and squeezed his hand. "Thank you but I still would like to help"

"Well you can help yourself to some crumpets and, or pancakes. Soi likes a bit of both so I always make two batches just in case she fancies half and half"

Yoruichi smiled, shook her head affectionately, and made her way over to the counter where she divided the food into two equal portions on seperate plates, and left one on the counter for when Soi woke up, and took her own plate back to the table where Mr. Mason was, once again, reading the newspaper. She ate her breakfast in silence and bid Mr. Mason a good morning when he went to do his Janitor duties downstairs. Yoruichi smiled contently to herself. She was finally happy. Just as she was thinking this a groan came from the doorway. She turned in her seat to see Soi walking slowly inside rubbing her eyes. "Good morning bumble-bee how did you sleep?"

"As soon as I was conscious enough to figure out you were not there, I woke up"

Yoruichi smiled and decided not to mention the fact that it was almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon. "Breakfast is on the counter, darling" Soi nodded with a small smile before gathering up the rest of the waffles and pancakes, along with a cup of coffee, before slipping into the seat opposite Yoruichi. The older woman watched her young lover dreamily as she took her time to eat her breakfast, savouring the flavour no doubt. 'So cute' she thought. "So do you need any help with the cooking today?" Yoruichi asked. She had a restless urge to help. She needed to feed the urge.

Soi pondered this for a moment, "No not really, but you're welcome to help me if you really would like to"

Yoruichi beamed, "I really would!" Soi smiled warmly at her lovers' enthusiastic attitude. It made her heart glow brightly. It reminded her of before, when they had been content but had not been public, necessarily, with their relationship for fear of the school finding out and expelling Soi as well as firing and deporting Yoruichi. Soi was used to the 'cloak-and-dagger' life, even since she was about eleven, but she had tried to ignore her past and move on from it. Learn from her mistakes. And she had. She had met Yoruichi, fallen in love, and had not drawn out a single gun or knife against someone. She was quite proud of herself. "Soi" she was snapped out of her memories but Yoruichi's warm voice.

"Yes Yoruichi?"

"Why did you kill your father?"

Soi's heart stuck in her throat. Yoruichi knew? How could she know? How could she so blunt as to ask Soi such a traumatising question like that? She placed her fork beside her half-eaten pancakes. She did not seem to have much of an appetite for them any more. Her stomach was lurching and hissing like a snake trapped in a cage. "Y-Yoruichi-" her voice would not work. She had a window to confess at last, properly, to someone who would listen, and she wasn't taking it. Why not?

_'Because you're afriad that you will lose her because of it' _stated the voice in her mind. _'Then again if you don't tell her, she'll know you're hiding someting and will start to keep things from you. Is that what you want?'_

Soi shook her head and gnawed on her lip. Yoruichi reached over and took Soi's hand in her own. "I know the story Soi, I just want to hear it from you"

Soi let out a bitter laugh as she stared down into her cold cup of coffee. "You don't know what happened. No one does. No one else was there. No one important anyway"

"Then tell me, love"

Soi drew in a deep breath. This was it. "My father was in debt to a bunch of gangsters. One day when I was still in my infant years of school, these massive men dressed in black came and shot my mother whilst I hid in the kitchen cupboard. I saw the whole thing. When they were gone I crawled over and cuddled into her lap. I wanted her to wake up, but she never did. The paramedics and police found me a few days later. I had not moved from the spot and was covered in cold blood"

Yoruichi swallowed stiffly. She had to listen. She had to know almost as much as Soi needed to tell someone about it. She squeezed Soi's cold, limp hand. "Carry on, honey, you can tell me"

Soi licked her parched lips. "I ... I was out into care and then one day I stayed out after hours. I was locked out either way so I stole the warden's gun and caught a train to this seedy little bar where my dad was rumoured to hang out in. I- I don't know what I wanted but I had to got here. So I did. I happened to know the bartenders. Not well, but they knew of me and I of them. So when I shot my father, to avenge my mother, they did not snitch on me. They wiped and hid the gun as soon as the sirens came and I dropped it halfway outside the alley way. It was raining anyway so they would not have found out anything. I don't know who snitched on me but ... instead of doing time I was put in a psychiatric unit for five years and then transferred to an American school where I ... met you in my last year"

Once the story was finished Soi waited. She summoned any remaining courage to look up at her lover. Yoruichi was deep in thought, still holding her hand tightly. "Y-Yoruichi?" no reply "Yoruichi please tell me I did the right thing by telling you?"

Yoruichi's eyes slowly rested upon Soi. She had grown up before her time. No childhood to call her own, she had been robbed of it. "Soi, you did do the right thing"

"-But you're still going to turn me in and make me do time?"

"No" Yoruichi glared at the words before softening "you have already suffered for what you did, and I believe you are a changed person"

Soi felt slightly relieved but still a little weighed down. She felt her eyes burn. Yoruichi noticed this and removed herself from Soi's limp hand, walked around the table and gathered the small girl in her arms. "Yoruichi what are you doing? I h-have to make dinner"

"No you don't. I will make the dinner. You are going back to bed, you have exhausted yourself" Soi did not protest as she was lightly carried into the bedroom and settled in amongst the cool covers. She smiled as if in a daze as Yoruichi folded the covers up to her chin and brushed her fringe aside to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Soi-bee, now get some sleep for me okay?" Soi nodded and was barely able to focus on Yoruichi's blurred figure as she fell into a sweet slumber.

~00000~

Soi was aroused by the distant sound of lightly laughter coming from down the hallway. She groaned. She had slept in for longer than she had intended. Why had Yoruichi not woken her? She changed into jeans and a casual shirt before slipping down the hallway. She peered into the living-room and felt her heart melt. Yoruichi was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside a woman, whom Soi assumed was Mr. Mason's daughter, whilst craddling a baby boy in her lap, bouncing him, cooing to him, feeding him little blobs of rice from her fingertip. Soi smiled. Yoruichi was wonderful with kids. Maybe one day they could think of adopting or something. Soi moved into the room and smiled tiredly at their guests. "Goood evening" she smiled sitting down beside Yorucihi.

Her eyes were drawn to the baby in Yoruichi's lap. Yoruichi caught where her gaze was trained and smiled, "would you like to hold him Soi?"

Soi blanched. What if she dropped him? What if she didn't hold him right? "I ... I er ..."

Yoruichi grinned, "it's alright, baby, he's not a ticking time-bomb. Here" Yoruichi lifted the little boy from her lap and placed him in a snug position in Soi's. She then took Soi's arms and placed them around the baby to make sure he did not toppled in any harmful direction. "There. Right as rain"

Soi smiled as she held the little boy under his arms lightly, and kissed the top of his head. He had a distinct soapy-baby smell lingering on him. It was intoxicating. "He is adorable" she said once she was comfortable with the babe in her lap.

"You're a natural" Yoruichi whispered in Soi's ear as they began to eat the dinner she had prepared a few hours earlier.

Soi blushed, "he is so soft and sweet"

Yoruichi grinned beautifully, "just wait until we have one of our own"

Soi's eyes went wide as spun her head around to look at her lover. "O-our own?"

"Of course. Not now of course, but I hope that later, you will want to be a mother with me?"

Soi looked into her lover's golden, shining eyes. She had done so much for her since they had met. And they were planning a future. Anything was possible right now. Soi grinned. "I think I would like that very much" she leant over and kissed Yoruichi on the lips. This was where she wanted to be. As long as she was with Yoruichi, her life was worth living.


	20. Chapter 20 Wanted

**A/N: I have decided to add a few more chapters to this story, I needed something to do plus I figured I left a few loose ends lying around which some lovely reviewers mentioned to me, so I decided to extend. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Wanted**

It finally came. The day that everyone was dreading. The day the police caught up with Soi. The day they barged through the front door and tore down Mr. Mason's rooms in search for her. Mr. Mason had watched calmly as his new home was ripped to shreds, glass shards scattered across the floor, curtains torn, plates smashed, everything was tossed around as though it had just been thrown-up by a hurricane. He had been lucky that day, that Soi was not in. She had recently moved into Yoruichi's apartment, so that the spare room could be given as a place to stay for his daughter and her son, whom she had eventually named Neko-Li. Their room was torn apart too. Mr. Mason was thankful that he had an old friend who worked with the Police, so he had called in and claimed that he had been vandalised by members of his work force. He was due for compensation in a week or two. That evening he got a taxi to Yoruichi's apartment, calm and composed. When he broke the news to them Soi fell back into the armchair she had been sitting in, and Yoruichi began running off plans to run away to another country, but Soi stopped her. "Yoruichi, I cannot run away any more" Soi mumbled quietly, eyes downcast.

Yoruichi spun round eyes wide, as though Soi had sprouted another head. She fell to her knees and grasped Soi's hands in her own. "Soi-bee what are you talking about? It's a chance to start anew"

Soi shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes, "Yoruichi THIS was a new start for us. Where we would no longer be student and teacher. We are lover's here. I cannot run any more, Yoruichi. I have to confess. At least that way the charges will not be too harsh for me and you will not get any charges"

"Well, what about if they ask where you've been hiding all these years?"

"They do not need to know that" Soi stated calmly.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS? THEY WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

"YORUICHI!" Soi shouted standing up so that she was now nose-to-nose with Yoruichi. Both women were fuming, anger seething off of them in small steam waves. "I am scared to death to turn myself in. But I k-killed someone!" it was the first time she had said it so bluntly. It was the first time Yoruichi had heard Soi admit to it completely. It was the first time that the reality of the situation descended upon the both of them. Yoruichi dropped her face sadly to look down at the floor. Soi tipped her face upwards slightly so that they were seeing eye-to-eye. "Yoruichi, as long as I have you here waiting for me I can make it, but I need to know that you WILL be waiting here for me. Will you?"

Yoruichi licked her lips, "Soi I probably won't see you for another ... ten years or so. You want me to wait that long?"

Soi's eyes turned dark. Her ears had heard every word crystal clear. She knew now that if this was how Yoruichi thought, then there was no alternative but to willingly go to prison. "I have my answer" leaning side ways she smiled at Mr. Mason, "Mr. Mason, you have helped me a great deal these past several months. Thank you so much!" she walked out into the hallway without a backwards glance at Yoruichi. They both listened to her in the hallway toeing on her shoes and shrugging into a casual jacket. Yoruichi made to run out and stop her from walking out of the front door but Mr. Mason placed a firm hand on her arm and eased her back. He waited for the front door to slam shut before he spoke.

"Have you no shame, Yoruichi?"

"What have I done? She wants to turn herself in and have me wait around for like ... ten years for her? Is she insane?"

Mr. Mason looked up at Yoruichi with cold eyes, "she would do it for you"

"That really is not the point right now! She wants to get locked up for all of this!"

"Yoruichi will you shut up for once in your life and listen?" Yoruichi stopped and stared in astonishment at the old man perched on the opposite armchair. Was Mr. Mason, a calm and docile man, really yelling? At her? Was the world going crazy? "Good. Soi has already served time for this. They probably just want to ... well confirm things? Tie up loose ends? I don't know but she may not even serve any time"

"How do you know that? How does anyone know that?" Yoruichi felt her heart pulsate vigorously. It hurt so much for her to breathe. "You're right. I should not have said those things" she collapsed, face in her hands. It was all too much. Her little Soi would be sentenced, she knew it. She tried to picture how Soi would emerge from prison in ten years. Would she be tough with tattoo's? Or would she be traumatised and frightened at every turn when she stepped out into the outside world once again? She was not sure she could adjust to the new Soi if she did, indeed, change in such a dramatic way. She looked up at Mr. Mason, "I just go really scared of losing her. We have only just gotten together once again, and I am so afraid I will lose her"

Mr. Mason nodded in understanding. "Yoruichi, let me tell you a little story" Yoruichi looked up at him, ears pricked ready to listen, "once upon a time when I was a young lad I ran away from home with my best friend. We were best friends, did everything together; read, write, sing, play, you name it we pretty much did it all" Yoruichi blinked in astonishment. "However when we ran we did not tell anyone that we would only be leaving for a month. Sadly his father went crazy and came after us. He raped my friend, Jason, and I had to do something. He was choking him at the time. I had to DO something. So I slit his throat." Yoruichi's jaw fell slack. "I ended up having to plead self defence, which it was. While I was inside my friend visited my every day. Until one month, he never came. Three years later when I was finally released ... I found out he had married. I felt betrayed and it was only then that I realised I had been in love with him. But I had left it too late. But you two, you two, you have the chance to stick by one another through thick and thin, and I am sure Soi, if she does get put away, would want to see you"

Yoruichi nodded solemnly, "yes I know that, I would want to see her too but - I am worried that she will change"

"And what do you think she had to worry about? She doesn't know you will wait for her, especially after what you've just said. She may think you'll run off with someone"

"But I would never-"

"She doesn't know that!"

Yoruichi felt deflated as she collapsed backwards into the sofa. She looked up at Mr. Mason and knew he was right. He was always right. Damn him, the wise old man. Her lip twitched. "What should I do?"

"The only thing you really can do. Follow her. Don't talk to her, but follow her to the correct police station and wait outside for her. They will let her out. Make sure you tell her that you won't leave her. Encourage her to know you will always be on the other side waiting for her if the worst comes to the worst" Yoruichi nodded. Now that she thought about it, it all really made sense. She glanced up at the clock and realised Soi had left about half an hour ago. Now it would be harder to follow her.

"Where is the nearest Police Station?"

"Lewisham. It's about forty-five minutes by bus but it should be just under half and hour by car" Yoruichi nodded and walked out into the hallway where she bent down to zip up her boots and shrug on her knee-length coat. There would be a chill somewhere this evening, she just knew it. She grabbed her car keys from the side table and opened the front door. She hesitated at the open door.

"Mr. Mason!"

"Yes, dear?"

"You can stay here , in the spare room if you like. Until your place is refurbished"

She could sense him nodding with a smile on his lips. "Thank you, that would be most welcome. I shall call my daughter and let her know of what has happened"

"Okay. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. See you soon!" without another word she stepped out into the darkening night and locked the front door behind her. There was a damp smell in air and she sensed it would rain fairly soon. She walked down the lobby steps and strode into the parking lot. She opened her car door, slid in and ignited the engine. The car roared into life. It calmed her senses as she pulled out into the road. It made her feel slightly calmer knowing that she was now on the move and that much closer to finding Soi and settling things between them, she turned a corner and sighed as the traffic was like a slithering, hissing beast with scales that glistened as a thin sheen of rain descended from the Heavens. She growled. This would take a while.

Soi trembled as she looked up at the looming doors. This was it. This was what she had to settle. She did not know what she had done now to be summoned by the police yet again. She had served her time, why were they disturbing her? She sighed. Questioning herself would not answer any of the questions, for she did not know the answers to any of the questions she wanted to ask. She drew in a deep breath, straightened up to her full height, and pushed open the double doors that led into the lobby of the police station. Where to go from here? Should she just walk up to one of the officers and turn herself in for something she had no idea what she had done? She decided to head up to the main desk and ask an officer. "Excuse me?"

"Yes how may I help you?" asked a fed-up looking woman with blonde hair tied up tightly in a pony-tail and a starched white officer blouse.

"I am here to ... I don't know ..."

"Ma''am, if you are not here to report a crime, then can you please stop wasting police time?"

"No I ..." Soi sighed not knowing what to say. "My guardians house got demolished because the police are apparently looking for me. But I do not know what crime I have committed. I have already served my time"

The blonde woman's eyes were wide and calculating. Why was this young Chinese girl turning herself in, she did not look like she could hurt a fly. Then again she had said she had already served her time. So why were the police after her again? "I ... will need to call in my superior. Wait here a moment please?" Soi nodded and watched as the woman slipped out from beneath her desk and walked away. Soi was left feeling naked and exposed. The blonde woman returned shortly. "Mr. Fawkes would like a word with you in his office. First down on the right" Soi nodded and slowly turned away from the desk. The hallway seemed to stretch on like a rubberised bouncy castle. It made her feel sick. She staggered slightly but eventually made it to the designated office. She knocked timidly and waited to me admitted into the office.

"Come in" came a resigned sounding voice. Soi opened the door to find the voice belong to a resigned looking man. Soi nibbled on the inside of her cheek before closing the door behind her. The man looked up, motioned for her to take the vacant seat opposite him. Soi nodded though he did not see her, and silently settled into the stiff-backed chair. "So what is it that you have come to report?"

"The police terrorised a friend of mine, they trashed his entire apartment. They claimed they were looking for me. I don't know why, and was hoping you could fill me in"

The officer, Mr. Hudson, looked up with weary eyes. "What was the crime you committed?"

"I killed my father seven to eight years ago"

"Did you serve your time?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"A child psychotic unit in the mental health hospital in Los Angeles. I forget the name, but I am registered"

Mr. Hudson nodded. "Then I have no idea of why the police intruded upon your premises" he shrugged nonchalantly. "If it happens again, please come back"

Soi nodded feeling somewhat unsatisfied. "Um ... thank you very much, sir" Mr. Hudson gave a curt nod and then dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She scowled at him as he lowered his head back to his paperwork. She opened the door, slid through and closed it gently, with a faint 'click'. "Why do I feel unsatisfied?" she thought gloomily as she strode back along the corridor.

As she walked along the corridor she looked up and saw the darkened sky outside rumble and flash with lightening. She ground her teeth together but made no comment physically or mentally. The rain was a reminder, that was all. Cold, bitter and foul-smelling. Just like that night, where his blood ran against broken glasses and floor wax, glistening ruby-red under the dull pub lights. She shook her head and shivered. She pushed the seemingly heavier door outwards and stepped out into the chill air.

"Soi-bee?" Startled, Soi whipped around, eyes narrowed. Her muscles unclenched and quaked as she took in the sight of Yoruichi in a plastic mack and tear tracks leading two smooth tracks down from her eyes.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing here?" the latter question was forcibly cold but they both knew the reason for it.

"I thought you might need a ride home ... as it's clearly raining and will proceed to get heavier" there was a pause "and I wanted to say that i am sorry. And I will fully support you if you get sent ... inside"

Soi nodded. ""Well they're not going to put me inside. The police officers who broke in will get reprimanded. That's all"

"That's all? Are they serious? They caused an old man trauma!"

"Yes I know that, Yoruichi, but there is nothing more that we can do. Look,just leave it okay? If it happens again we'l make a big deal out of it but until then ... let's just go home, okay?"

Yoruichi nodded. Her heart was unsatisfied with all the events that had transpired that day. But she got Soi to sleep in the same bed with her until late the next afternoon, so all things considered it was nice to have a tranquil moment after a Hellish storm.

* * *

**A/N: there will be a good few chapter's coming up, but I shall write them when I am back in London! Thanks for all the reviews guys you have been great so far! 3**


	21. Chapter 21 Rainbows

**Chapter twenty-one: Rainbows**

Yoruichi was becoming a compulsive frowner ever since Soi had gone down to the police station to turn herself in, only to be turned away for having not committed a crime against the law. Yet. Soi on the other hand was becoming a compulsive pacer. Yoruichi was sure that there were trenches being carved out of her nice flooring in her apartment. Mr. Mason had decided to move-in with his daughter, so Yoruichi had insisted that Soi move in with her. Soi had agreed without too much complaint. But now she was worried in case it was all a fluke. Had their love been ... lust? An infatuation? No! She shook her head of such thoughts.

The burning July powered on like a train upon a track. The clothing styles were down to mini-skirts and vest-tops and sandals. Yoruichi often went around in too small hot pants, high-heeled sandals and a revealing strap-shirt. Soi opted for a plain T-Shirt and a pair of jean shorts, and it riled Yoruichi's nerves. "Come on Soi ... please wear something a little brighter?"

"Brighter?" Soi scoffed as she slid into the other side of the bed that she now shared with her dark-skinned lover. "I don't want to Yoruichi ... please ... just plain things for now. Besides it is night-time, who the hell is going to see me?"

Yoruichi frowned, "No one and what do you mean for now?"

Soi shrugged, "I just don't want to draw attention to myself, that is all"

Yoruichi paused and went to perch on the end of the double bed that she and Soi shared. "Soi, why do you think you will draw attention to yourself?" she asked calmly.

Soi whirled around, a crazed look in her grey eyes. "BECAUSE I KILLED SOMEONE YORUICHI!"

Yoruichi gave a few moments to allow this to sink it before nodding slowly and maintaining her composure. "I understand that Soi-bee, I really do, but what you need to understand is that I am here for you and I do not intend to leave you" Soi smiled and curled up into the woman's embrace, closing her eyes to the late afternoon light.

Soi rubbed at her eyes. She was restless. She could not sleep. "I don't know if I can do this anymore" she whispered as she settled within Yoruichi's arms, the early evening sky darkening steadily through the drawn curtains.

Yoruichi moaned as she was roused from her previous sleep. Her arm that was draped over Soi's waist tightened slightly, to make sure that the younger woman was safe, snuggled up beside her. "Do what sweetie?" she asked through a small yawn.

"Well you know you signed us up for the Gay Pride Parade tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes"

"That. I have never been part of a crowd. I've always been ... apart from it all"

Yoruichi smiled sleepily as she buried her face against the pillow, and gently eased Soi back down into their previous spoon position. "You'll be fine, love, I'll be right there beside you holding your hand through anything that comes our way"

"That is very noble of you, Yoruichi, but I do not need you to hold my hand everywhere I go" turning her head slowly, Soi caught the heartbroken look on her lover's features. It was a shock to her system. "Yo-Yoruichi I-"

The ex-teacher shook her head of purple locks and drew away, a cold, distant look upon her features, to the opposite of the bed. Each inch she drew away Soi felt her heart sink even lower in her chest. "No. Forget it. It's fine"

Soi sat bolt upright. "Yoruichi, what the hell have I said this time?"

As her hand twisted the doorknob, Yoruichi snapped. She whirled around and pinned Soi with a burning golden glare. "I HATE THE FACT THAT, EVEN NOW, AFTER EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH, YOU STILL FEEL THE NEED TO BE SO DAMNED! INDEPENDENT!"

Soi flinched, diverting her gaze to her hands that were digging into one another. They would leave marks in the morning. "I ... I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"No" the older woman barked, as she stormed forward as fast as lightening, startling her former pupil as she towered over her, pulsing with anger. "'Sorry' just won't cut it this time" she hissed like a spitting cat. And without a backwards glance she grabbed her pillow and her dressing gown and marched out of the bedroom. Soi watched the tan woman leave. She did not run after her. That would be to admit defeat, and she had done nothing wrong. Had she? Instead she sighed heavily, and settled down against her pillow. She curled her knees to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

~0000~

The morning dawned bittersweet through the drapes of the main bedroom where Soi still slept, dried tear tracks down her pale cheeks. Yoruichi peered into the bedroom on her way back from the bathroom down the hall. Her heart clenched but she continued to stare down at the younger girl coldly. She had no right to cry. She had to learn, and if she had to learn the hard way, then so be it. She breathed through her nose and continued padding down the hallway to the spare room. Her outfit for the parade was already laid out on the bed, neat and crease-less; a rainbow striped pair of over-the-knee socks, a white, tight strap shirt, rainbow arm-warmers and knee high black converses with rainbow laces, and a pair of long, jean shorts. She smiled dryly. She had wanted Soi to join her, but she's be damned if she apologized first. She was finished teaching the younger girl how to live life. It was pointless, she would learn in everything except that one portion. She quickly dressed and dried her hair, weaving rainbow print ribbons through her long purple locks. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect" she smiled a toothy grin and darted out of the apartment to meet Kisuke and some of her other friends up at Trafalgar Square.

The bang of the front door alerted Soi to Yoruichi's departure. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked out of the window just in time to see Yoruichi pull out of the buildings parking lot and drive towards the City center. Her heart sank. "What am I to do?" she asked as she let the drapes full back into place. She turned to the suddenly cold room. The only thing she could think of doing was following Yoruichi to the parade.

She looked at an outfit that she had just in case she did attend the parade. She had somehow managed to find a thin-striped rainbow and black coloured suit jacket and tight black suit pants. She had looked pretty good in it, and now she would not get a chance to wear it. Unless she had the courage to be impulsive, like Yoruichi. "Like ... Yoruichi ..." she breathed. Maybe that is what Yoruichi had been talking about. She needed to be more impulsive now that her life was hers to control. "Like ... Yoruichi..." she breathed once again, running her fingers through her hair. Perhaps that was what she had to do. Definitely! She decided. There was a bounce in her step as she hurried her shower, dried her hair and slipped into the flatteringly tight outfit.

~0000~

Yoruichi sighed inwardly as she checked her watch. There was a little part of her that hoped that Soi would come and join her. She glanced at her watch and felt her stomach flip. The parade was due to start shortly. If they started moving now, Soi would never catch up to them. She looked ahead where Kuukaku and Kisuke were dancing around like maniacs a bottle of Jack Daniels swinging from own person to the other. She heaved a sigh and plastered a smile on her face. "Guess I'll have to do this alone" she murmured to herself.

She was about to carry on walking when I hand grasped her wrist. "You'll never have to do this alone!"

She spun around and her eyes widened. "Soi? What are you doing here?"

"I came ... for you"

"You did not have to Soi-bee ... I understand you cannot understand how much this means to me"

Soi suddenly flung her arms around Yoruichi's waist and buried her head in her chest "Oh please, Miss Yoruichi, I cannot do anything else for you so let me stand beside you against the world even if you cannot bear to be beside me!"

Yoruichi looked down at the weeping teenager. She stroked her dark hair and pressed a kiss to her pale forehead. "I love you, sweetheart, we can brave the world together"

She tilted Soi's chin up and peered into her soulful grey eyes. "Promise?"

Yoruichi laughed. For the first time in what seemed like ages to Soi's ears, Yoruichi laughed whole-heartedly as she cuddled Soi tightly against her chest. "I'll always promise love, now come on the parade is about to start!" Soi wiped her eyes dry as Yoruichi dragged her through the small crowd between them and Kisuke and Kuukaku. They were happy that Soi had made it and were all too happy to share the booze they had stashed away in Kisuke's shoulder-bag.

As they walked through the streets, cheering and singing along to the crowds that cheered them onwards. Soi smiled as she clutched Yoruichi's hand, resting her head on her lovers shoulder every now and then. Yoruichi felt a buzz, she was so happy, her heart hammering in her chest every time the crowd would stop, she would tiptoe up and press a small, innocent kiss to Yoruichi's jawbone. The parade lasted long into the evening. By the end of it Yoruichi was carrying Soi on her back as the younger girl had fallen asleep with all of the excitement. Yoruichi did not mind. Soi had come to the parade for her. She was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Alright sorry everyone that it took so long to update but fanfic was being weird and would not let me upload ... also if you review I dont know if I will get an alert on my hotmail account so ... yeah I might take a while to reply. Love you all. x**


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**~0~**

"I cannot believe you managed to talk me into this" Yoruichi snarled as she fastened the seatbelt over her lap and made sure it was tight and secure enough so that if the plane plummeted into Earth, she would not break her neck from her head colliding into the seat in front of her. She was seated beside Soi-Fon and this particular pair were seated behind another particular pair who were so loud and obnoxious that the stewardess had to stop at their seats to 'shush' them. Yoruichi slumped in her seat and pouted.

"Are you honestly still complaining?" Soi asked frowning as she fastened her own belt over her lap. "I mean it is a free holiday, you might as well make the most of it"

"But in Miami? Really? America for that matter? I cannot stand the language they claim to be 'English'" she huffed.

Soi pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know Yoru-chan, but I am sorry to say, that they think that is how to speak. That is how they have evolved. You cannot be angry at them for that. It is like being angry at a poodle because its bark is higher than an Alsatians"

Yoruichi glared at her younger lover with venomous eyes. Why did she always have to make such valid points? _She_ was the English teacher after all. She merely huffed again and glared out of the window. "Whatever"

A snicker was heard from the seats in front of them and soon Kisuke's shock of blonde hair popped up over the back of his chair, a wide white grin on his face. "Aw is kitty still angry that she has to go back to the Yanks?" he teased in a patronizing voice. Yoruichi growled low in her throat and swiped at his face, which he managed to duck out of the way with a cheeky grin. "Bad kitty, mustn't scratch" Kisuke ducked back down in his own seat and Soi silently glared at the back of his seat, because now she was the one stuck with a growling Yoruichi.

The engine roared into life from underneath them, and along the aisle Soi was able to see most people clutch their arm-rests with anticipation. Her heart lept into her throat. She had never gotten used to flying. She was always afraid that the engine would go off and she would die in horrible agony trapped within the plane as it sank deeper and deeper into the ocean below them. "Soi?" Soi's eyes darted to see Yoruichi's hand on her thigh and concern swimming in those golden orbs.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright? You're sweating and you've dug holes in your palms, you almost made them bleed"

Soi looked down and saw that Yoruichi was right, her nails had created blood red crescents in her palm. They stung with sweat. She squeezed her eyes tightly and felt sweat all over her skin. I was never okay on planes. My one weakness, second to Yoruichi of course. "I'm fine just a little nervous"

Yoruichi flooded with sympathy wrapped her arms around Soi and rested her chin on Soi's head. "It'll be fine love" she caressed the back of Soi's neck and hummed a song under her breath, trying to soothe Soi's frazzled nerves. Soi wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and used her large breasts as a comforting pillow. Yoruichi's heartbeat was soothing to Soi's ears and she soon found herself falling asleep.

**~0~**

"-YOU HAD BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH KISUKE!"

Soi groaned and rubbed her eyes and straightened up in her chair, feeling groggy from sleeping. "What's going on?" she asked in a slurred voice. Her back ached from her awkward position from lying against Yoruichi who was now yelling heatedly with Kisuke over the back of said blonde's chair.

Kuukaku rolled her eyes as she looked around her chair via the aisle side and looked at Soi. "Kisuke has been listening to American comedians on his laptop and is now, currently, embarrassing your girlfriend with the awful humor"

Soi scowled. "I don't think American humor is all bad"

"Me either" Kuukaku admitted, "it's just his particular choice in comedians that is awful"

Soi nodded in agreement and summoned the stewardess as she traipsed up and down the aisle. "May I have some chocolate muffins please?" she asked politely.

"Course love" the gently tanned woman smiled sweetly as she retrieved the items, "that will be five dollars"

"Okay ..." Soi fumbled around in her jeans, thankful that she had converted a substantial amount of money before going on this holiday. She pulled out a crisp green five-dollar bill and handed it to the woman. She gathered her muffins and smiled. "Thank you so much" she unclipped the table from the back of Kuukaku's chair and placed her assortment of muffins upon it. She could settle with passing the time away while eating and trying to drown at Yoruichi's yells of how to speak correctly.

"-Soi please back me up on this"

Her attention went back to Yoruichi, "er ... what?"

Yoruichi sighed, "weren't you listening?" Soi shook her head slowly. "Oh forget it then!" she returned her attention to Kisuke and continued arguing. Soi felt crestfallen as she continued to pick limply at her muffin. Why was Yoruichi so intent on ruining this holiday for them? There was an extent of how much they could take of the dark womans whining. Soi could not wait to lose herself in the soft hotel bed that was waiting for them. She could close her ears to Yoruichi's complaining and relax in sleep.

The sun blazed through the circular windows as they traveled the large expanse of ocean between London and Miami. Soi was looking forward to the warm weather. She was looking forward to wearing skimpier clothes all day every day for two whole weeks. Her mood brightened at the prospect of sunbathing and swimming. "Why are you so perky all of a sudden?" Yoruichi asked, cocking an eyebrow at her companion.

"I am looking forward to this holiday that is all" Soi grinned happily. Nothing could change her good mood now.

"Why?"

"Sun, beaches, shopping, skimpy shorts, that sort of thing"

Yoruichi's eyebrows quirked skywards, "skimpy shorts?"

"Why yes Yoruichi, those little pants would really show off my ass a damned sight better than long pants"

Soi watched in amusement as Yoruichi's jaw clenched and heard the soft grinding of the elders teeth. "Soi. They are not called 'pants' they are called 'trousers'" she sighed, "did you forget everything you managed to learn on your own in my class all that time?"

"Don't be fick Yoruichi, I ain't that stupid to forget all dat work you 'ad us do. I mean ... like ... you wore the seat of my pants out. And it was annoying not getting the elevator in the school"

"Thick. That. Had. Trousers. Lifts" Yoruichi corrected through clenched teeth, her fists clenching over the edge of her armrests.

Soi giggled and stroked her hands over Yoruichi's tense posture. "Yoruichi seriously you need to stop with this obsession. We'll only be there for two weeks and it is not as though you _have to _interact with them like you used to do"

"That is true" Yoruichi admitted, calming down and un-clenching her fists. She sighed and flashed Soi a bright smile, "for what it is worth, my love, I am sorry and I will strive to not auto-correct anything they say, just as long as you continue to talk the way I always loved you to"

Soi blushed, "Of course Miss-er ... Yoruichi" Yoruichi grinned and cuddled the little girl against her chest and lent back for them to enjoy a sweet sleep together.

~0000~

They had landed. They had gotten their luggage. They had driven to their hotel for the next two weeks and had checked in. The receptionist smiled at them and handed over two sets of keys. "I hope that y'all enjoy your stay here and that we can help you in any way we can" the woman smiled.

Soi frowned slightly, "where are you from?"

"Oklahoma. Where are you from sweetie?" the tall woman asked as she ruffled Soi's hair like she was a child. Soi scowled.

"London" she sneered. Yoruichi was being surprisingly calm. They grabbed their bags, Kisuke and Kuukaku making as much noise as possible. "Where are the lifts miss?" Soi asked.

"Oh the elevators are down the hall and on your left"

At this Yoruichi cracked. "When will you people ever learn? Its a lift not an elevator! Trousers not pants! Poetry not rapping!" the insults continued as Soi rubbed her face. She grabbed her small suitcase and headed to the lift. She would let Kisuke and Kuukaku deal with Yoruichi and try to calm her down.

Their room was on the third floor and was sweetly decorated in creams, pale yellows and white for the ceiling. Soi collapsed upon it, sighing in relief. This was going to be one hell of a two weeks. She did not mind being with Yoruichi in America again because this was where it all started. Where they had met, taught one another, run away and experienced excitement. Soi could not wait for the next episode in their lives. She was just about to close her eyes to sleep when a yell outside jerked her wide awake.

"-AND ANOTHER THING! IT IS PRONOUNCED PRIMARK NOT PREEMARK!"

Soi sighed and fell backwards onto the bedspread. It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the epilogue. Sort of shitty I know but I lost the draft for it and so I improvised. I could not drag this story on any longer. But I have a new story in mind. I am not sure whether to call it "Under cover princess" or "princess protection programme" both based on television series. Let me know.**


End file.
